Un Ramo y una Navaja
by NellieLovet
Summary: Cuando se giró, yacia sobre la arena un ramo de gardenias gillyflowers , sus preferidas, y atada a ellas con dos cordeles, uno en cada punta, una navaja. La navaja preferida de Sweeney Todd. COMPLETO. Posible segunda parte...
1. Corriendo tras una sombra

Bueno, este es mi 2º fic, y como al otro no le hice presentación, se lo hago a este:

Hola xD

Bueno, pues esta es una de las muchas historias que se me ocurren a veces, pero es una de las menos descabellas _que miedo_

Espero que disfrutéis

**Capitulo 1: Corriendo tras una sombra.**

La Sra. Lovett corria, con una navaja de Sweeney en la mano y un ramo en la otra.

_No puede ser el _–se repetía una y otra vez, mientras corria por la playa.

Giró la cabeza justamente al final del improvisado bosque que nacia al lado de la playa.

No se había atrevido a gritar, por miedo a que fuera el, por miedo a que no lo fuera. Sintio su mundo derrumbarse encima de ella, cuando vio una puerta de un carruaje cerrarse, ocultando un cabello negro azabache con un mechón cual nieve.

**-Varios días antes…**

La Sra. Lovett había estado enferma, y el Sr. Todd la había cuidado "a su manera". Y ella había disfrutado como una enana. Pero tenia que reincorporarse al trabajo y olvidarse del sueño, pues ambos sabían, que solo la había cuidado para eso, para que trabajase.

El Sr. Todd se encontraba aquella mañana sentado en frente de la chimenea apagada. Al lado de un Toby inconsciente aferrado a SU botella de ginebra.

El llevaba tiempo pensando sin parar en la Sra. Lovett. Cuidarla había sido una experiencia nueva, no podía negarlo, y le había gustado. Pero no hasta el punto de necesitar hacerlo cada dia. Y quería sacársela de la cabeza, pues le impedía pensar en venganza y en Lucy… Su Lucy…

Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella. En la cama, durmiendo. En la cocina, haciendo aquellas infernales tartas y empanadas que les encantaba a la gente.

_¡¡Basta!!-_Grito en su interior, sin darse cuenta de que también lo había dicho en voz alta.

Toby se removió en sueños, pero no se despertó.

Y Sweeney vio la solución, la ginebra, no era la mejor, pero le ayudaría a olvidar.

Cogio la botella con cuidado y se fue a la barbería.

Empezo a beber, le quemaba la garganta, y dio un trago mas, y otro, y otro, hasta que ya no sentía la garganta.

La Sra. Lovett subia de hacer la colada del sotano, ya que no podía limpiar tanta sangre delante del niño. Subia con un monton de ropa (camisas y sabanas). Tantas que no veía por donde iva.

De repente, una mano le agarró la muñeca y lo tiro todo por las escaleras.

(NL es Nellie Lovett y ST Sweeney Todd)

NL -¿Pero que…?

ST -¿Que hacias que tardabas tanto?

Apestaba a alcohol, eso era evidente.

NL -¡Estaba haciendo la colada!

ST – Esa no es escusa para tardar tanto, suele tardar menos.

NL -Con la cantidad de sangre que tienen sus camisas es normal.

La agarro mas fuerte de la muñeca.

NL –Me hace daño… ¡Suelteme! -sollozo- por favor… ¡por favor!

La solto y la empujo, haciendo que casi se caiga por las escaleras. Y se dirigió a la barbería.

Ella recogió la ropa y la bajo de nuevo, tendría que limpiarla de nuevo. Pero lo que mas la extrañaba había sido verle borracho, era evidente que poniendo la ginebra en una estantería alta no conseguiría nada, no como con Toby, que ni siquiera podía olerla a esa altura.

Hizo de tripas corazón y subió con empanadas, listas para otro dia de trabajo interminable.


	2. Hasta inconsciente me hace daño

Me alegro de que os haya gustado , se que aun alguna cosas no se entiendes, pero confio en que pronto entendáis. La verdad es que es muy simple  Bueno sigo Jejeje.

**Capitulo 2: Hasta inconsciente me hace daño.**

_Hizo de tripas corazón y subió con empanadas, listas para otro dia de trabajo interminable_

Desperto a Toby (seguía dormido en el sofá), le dio el desayuno y le mando a limpiar la tienda. Ella tenia que cambiarse, ¡no iva a atender la tienda en pijama!, pero tardo algo mas de lo normal. El Sr. Todd se había emborrachado, lo cual no era muy común. Y a causa de esto casi la mata sin darse cuenta –o eso quería pensar-.

Ese dia no le subió el desasyuno, por si acaso se le ocurria hacer algo de nuevo. Y abrió la tienda.

La gente pedia comida sin parar, y frecuentemente tenia que bajar al horno, aquel siniestro cuarto. Y pronto vio, abajo, varios cadáveres mas. El Sr. Todd trabajaba incluso en estado de embriagez.

Subio con la bandeja y la deposito en el mostrador (donde estaba en _The worst Pies in London_, para que os hagáis una idea)

NL- ¡Toby!

T-¿Qué?

NL- ¡Mas empanadas!

Un señor se le acerco algo nervioso y reclamo su atención.

S- Oiga, usted…

NL- Si, ¡digame que pasa!

S- EL Barbero… de arriba…

NL- Si, ¿Qué?

S- Mientras me afeitaba… se ha quedado inconsciente en el suelo…

NL-¿¡Que!?

Nellie echo a correr, no importaba que la hiciese daño de nuevo, tan poco importaba que se lo hubiese hecho. Se había quedado inconsciente mientras afeitaba, estaba mas borracho de lo que ella creía.

De repente, noto una calidez inusual debajo de su cabeza. Era blando, pero no era un cojin. Eran unas rodillas.

Noto como lo levantaban y lo ponían en una cama. Le dolia todo, notaba la cabeza palpitante, con un dolor agudo. El golpe había sido tremendo.

Algo le acercaron a los labios.

¿?- Toma, bebe, con esto y un descanso estaras mejor.

El llego a creer, que aquella mujer, -se notaba en la voz- era su amada Lucy, que no se había ido y que todo era un sueño.

Nellie le acababa de dar una taza con té y le mando descansar. Pronto se durmió de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras, pero antes de salir, le dirigió una mirada y le dijo:

NL- Le amo demasiado –dijo apenada- y usted lo sabe.

ST- Si… lo se… -parecia que deliraba, pero ella no estaba segura- Yo también te quiero…. Tu eres mi Lucy…


	3. Miedo de algo que el no recuerda

**Capitulo 3: Miedo de algo que el no recuerda.**

Tras escuchar aquello, bajo corriendo las escaleras. Lagrimas calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas, llegando hasta su barbilla.

Le gritó a Toby que cerrase la tienda y se encerro en su habitación.

El Sr. Todd se despertó, con dolor de cabeza. No recordaba nada y aquello le atemorizaba, había perdido el control en si mismo durante demasiado tiempo.

Dejo caer la mano por el borde de la cama.

ST- ¡Augh!

Se miro la mano. Estaba sangrando. Se le había caído una taza de té y esta estaba rota.

Se levanto con cuidado, y se dirigió a buscar a la Sra. Lovett, para que le aclarase que le había sucedido.

Al salir, no había nadie en la tienda. Aquello le desconcertó, a aquellas horas la tienda debería estar a rebosar.

Bajo y se la encontró vacia, y el carte de la puerta decía claramente: Cerrado.

Y entonces, se percato de los sollozos. Provenian de algún sitio cercano. No era posible que fuera del sotano, si no se oirían los ecos, no venia de la calle, estaba desierta.

Entro a la sala y se encontró con Toby, que estaba mirando el fuego, con cara de preocupación.

ST –Toby, muchacho, ¿Quién llo…? ¡¿Pero que haces?!

Toby se había levantado y se había colocado junto a la puerta de la habitación de la Sra. Lovett. Y le miraba amenzanante.

T –Usted no va a entrar aquí, ni va a volver a hacerla daño.

Enseguida lo entendió todo. La que lloraba era le Sra. Lovett, y se había encerrado en su habitación, diciéndole a Toby que no le dejara pasar. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho?

ST –Tengo que verla. Dejame pasar.

T –No señor

ST -¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

T -¡Y yo le he dicho que no, señor!

La Sra. Lovett estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza contra la almohada. No podía dejar de llorar y sollozar. Pero empezó a oir los gritos de Toby. Seguramente el Sr. Todd estaba intentando entrar. Callo de inmediato para escuchar atentamente.

Se levanto y echo los cerrojos de la puerta, después volvió a la cama.

¿Se habría enterado? No, eso era imposible. El solo se había despertado un poco mas tarde, ¡no podía haber notado el beso!. Pero… ¿Y si lo había hecho?

**.:FlashBack:.**

Le había colocado en la cama, y le había estado mirando, observándole, grabando su imagen a fuego. Y entonces, sintió un impulso. Necesitaba besarle, aunque fuera un mero roce, pero lo necesitaba. Al principio dudo un poco, pero fue acercándose lentamente a la boca de el.

Y le beso, tan solo un mero roce, que era lo que necesitaba, pues en seguida el se despertó, y recupero la consiencia. Ella le ofreció el baso de té…

**.:Fin FlashBack:.**

¿Lo habría notado? No, era imporsible. Se había despertado medio minuto después.

ST -¿¡No te he dicho que te apartes!?

T- ¡Ella ha hecho mucho por usted, señor! ¿¡Y usted se lo paga asi?! ¿¡No dándole ni un simple gracias?! ¡¡No me extraña que no quiera verle!! ¡¡No se lo que ha pasado pero no voi a dejar que la vuelva a hacer daño y mucho menos a tocar!!

Un fuerte golpe llego a los oídos de la Sra. Lovett, seguido de que algo pesado y largo se caia al suelo.

_No, no puede haberlo hecho_ – se decía a si misma-_ ¿Le ha pegado? No, no, ¡eso es imposible!_ –se intentaba tranquilizar mientras se escondia debajo de las sabanas y una manta hasta la cabeza-.

El chico llacia en el suelo, inconsciente, pero se lo merecía, no le había querido dejar pasar.

Se apresuro a la puerta y la intento abrir. ¡Genial! ¡Estaba cerrada!

ST -¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Dejeme pasar!

Silencio

ST -¡SRA. LOVETT!

Silencio

ST –Pues no me queda mas remedio.

Le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, y otra, y otra mas. Hasta que el cerrojo se rompió y la puerta se abrió. El entro, y empezó a mirar la habitación.

ST –Sra. Lovett, salga de donde este, se que esta aquí. Si no, Toby no hubiese defendido tan arduamente la puerta de su habitación.

Ella lloraba en silencio, con desesperación. Esperando que no viniera a lo que ella creía que venia. Pero entonces, recordó a Toby. Pobre, se había llevado un golpe por su culpa, lo menos que podía hacer era dar la cara.

Aparto la mantas y de un salto se puso delante de el.

Hasta aquí el 3º Capitulo Jejeje, es bastante largo, verdad? Me alegra que os guste El próximo capitulo: **Capitulo 4: El Beso y su Castigo.**


	4. El Beso y su Castigo

**Capitulo 4: El Beso y su Castigo.**

Verla saltar de la cama de aquella forma le desconerto. Llevaba el odio en la mirada, ya no reflejaban aquel amor tan inmenso. Ahora solo odio y miedo, aparate de oscuridad.

La miro desconcertado.

NL -¡Larguese! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero volver a verle!

ST –Sra. Lovett… -dijo algo enfadado.

NL -¡Despues de todo lo que he hecho por usted! ¡Todo mi trabajo! ¡Y usted solo piensa en su estúpida venganza! Ops…-Se dio cuenta de que ahí había metido la pata.

El Sr. Todd la mio consternado, enfadado, asombrado. Rapidamente la empujo contra la pared y puso su mano en el cuello.

Ella cerro los ojos esperando el final, pues sabia que la iva a matar, como a otro cliente cualquiera. Pero no, ella no le iva a dejar, tenia que vivir, y ella misma le mataria a el si hiciera falta.

Empezo a removerse, inetntando zafarse.

Cuando unos labios, los labios de el, la besaron en los suyos. Ella siguió intentando zafarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y el correspondió al beso.

Sweeney la había besado, la estaba besando. Ni en sus mejores sueños había pasado algo como aquello.

Estaba besando a la Sra. Lovett. Tan solo fue un impulso. Al verla allí, gritándole, desafiándole, a unos pocos centímetros de el… El había sentido el impulso de besarla. Mientras la besaba, no pensaba en Lucy, no pensaba en lo que hacia. Tan solo quería que le correspondiese ese beso. Lo consiguió, pero entonces, recobro la cabeza, y se aparto.

ST –Lo siento… -murmuro.

Y se fue corriendo a la barbería.

Ella se dejo caer, y se quedo sentada contra la pared, pensando, recordando. La había besado, aquello no había sido un sueño. El lo había hecho. Siguio recordando todo lo relacionado con el beso aquel. Las caricias, su cuerpo contra el suyo… Todo.

Y entonces se acordó de Toby, se levanto y fue a ver que le había pasado.

Sweeney se encontraba arriba, paseando de lado a lado, delante de la ventana.

La había besado, el lo había hecho, y de paso había traicionado a Lucy.

_Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… Lo siento…_-Pensaba sin parar.

El había hecho lo mismo que el juez, la había obligado a someterse a el, aunque luego le había correspondido, la había obligado. Aquello le lleno de ira. Lo que el intentaba vengar se lo había hecho a otra persona.

De la ira, que tenia dentro, lanzo un puñetazo con la pared. La mano se le lleno de sangre, pero no le importaba. Tan solo le importaba el hecho de haber traicionado a Lucy.

Siguio dando golpes contra las paredes, hasta que ya no podía mas, y siguió dando vueltas, con los nudillos ensangrentados.


	5. ¿Por que te atormentas?

Bueno, pues hoy me ha entrado el espinazo de inspiración y aquí os traigo el 5 capitulo, espero que disfrutéis

**Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué te torturas?**

Tumbo a Toby sobre el sofá, y pronto empezó a escuchar el paseo del Sr. Todd. Hizo despertar a Toby, y en seguida el la abrazo llorando.

T –Lo siento, mama…. Lo siento tanto… le deje pasar… mama, lo siento… yo….-sollozaba-

NL –No pasa nada, Toby, amor, no pasa nada –decia mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

T -¿Os ha hecho daño? Si lo ha hecho le juro que…

NL –No tranquilo, mejor dicho… creo que ha hecho todo lo contrario :-)

T -¿?

NL –Dejalo, vete a dormir, anda. ¡Mañana nos espera un largo dia!

La Sra. Lovett se fue a la cama también, pero no podía dormir, no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. De repente, los pasos del Sr. Todd pararon, y se escucho un tremendo golpe. Algo que caia al suelo, y otro golpe.

La Sra. Lovett subió rápidamente. Cuando llego, el estaba paseando, y en el suelo la tetera y las paredes llenas de sangre.

NL -¡Sr. Todd! ¿¡Que ha hecho?!

El la miro, pero pronto aparto la mirada, avergonzado, no quería que le curara.

Ella le cogió las manos, y las miro sorprendida. Estaban llenas de sangre. Habia estado golpeando las paredes. No se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué habría hecho una cosa asi?

NL –Sr. Todd, Sr. Todd que ha hecho…-dijo susurrando- Venga conmigo, vamos abajo, tengo que curarle…

ST -¡¡NO!! –dijo apartando las manos- ¡No! Tengo que pagar por lo he hecho, no merezco que me cure.

NL -¿Qué tonterías dice? Ande, bajemos y…

ST- No, Sra. Lovett.

NL –Bueno, pues baja y le curo, o sus manos se infectan y tendre que amputárselas, y se quedara sin venganza.

Le había dado en el punto exacto. Se encamino a la puerta, y se dio la vuelta.

ST -¿A que espera?

Bajaron a la cocina, y ella trajo el botiquín, se agacho delante de el, y empezó a curarle.

ST –Arg.

NL –Lo siento.

ST –No, no, esta bien.

NL –Ahora me va a contar por que se ha hecho esto.

ST –No…

NL –Si… Ah… ¿Es por… por el beso? –no quería creer eso, si se había castigado por besarla…-

ST –No… quiero decir si… en parte….

NL -¿Y cual es la otra parte?

ST –Lucy….

NL –Sr. Todd, usted no la ha traicionado. Tan solo me beso, nada mas. Sr. Todd, estoy segura de que ella estaría feliz de verle a usted feliz.

ST –Pero yo no… yo no quería obligarla…

NL –No le entiendo.

Sweeney aparto las manos bruscamente.

ST -¿¡Como que no?! ¡¡Yo la obligue, Sra. Lovett!! ¡¡La obligue a besarme!! ¡¡Como hizo ese bastardo de Turpin!!

NL –Sr. Todd… Es por eso… Usted… usted no me obligo Sr. Todd… Yo le correspondi… no sabia que estaba haciendo… creía que me iba a matar…

ST -¿Qué? ¿Por qué la iva a matar?

NL –Por lo del beso... –inclino la cabeza, apenada por habérselo dicho-.

ST -¿Beso? ¿Qué beso?

NL -¿No se acuerda de nada?

Estuvo 2 horas contándole todo cuanto había pasado durante su borrachera.

NL -¿Sr. Todd?

El subió a la barbería sin decir nada. Ella se fue a la cama, pensando en que podía hacer para gustarle, y que la besara por que quería sin que fuera tan solo un "impulso".

_Si quiere Lucy Barker… la tendrá_ –penso para sus adentros, trazando un plan para sorprenderle.


	6. Una sorpresa algo sorprendente

_Me alegra que os guste , si, es que hay veces que me da el venazo artístico xD_

**Capitulo 6: Una sorpresa… algo sorprendente.**

Aquella mañana la Sra. Lovett se levanto temprano, bajo al sotano e hizo 5 bandejas de empanadas, suficientes para una mañana entera.

Hizo el desayuno para Toby y el Sr. Todd y desayuno ella misma, mientras pensaba en que cara pondría el Sr. Todd cuando la viera. Definitivamente, si con eso no conseguía reemplazarla, no lo conseguiría con nada.

Desperto a Toby y le mando que le subiera el desayuno al Sr. Todd, que comiera el suyo propio y que abriese el mismo la tienda. Tambien le dijo que le dijera al Sr. Todd que no bajara hasta que ella se lo dijera.

Se metió en su habitación y se metió en el baño. Empezo a labarse la cabeza…

T- Sr. Todd, le traigo el desayuno –dijo, con miedo, debido al golpe que le había dado-.

ST –Tranquilo, muchacho, no te voi a comer. ¿Por qué no ha subido la Sra. Lovett?

T –La Sra. Lovett dice que usted no baje hasta que ella se lo pida, aunque no se porque, igual se ha enfadado con usted…

Aquello le desconcertó mas aun y le creo una gran confusión. ¿Se había enfadado? ¿Por qué? No había razón para ello. Tenia que averiguarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de bajar, si no fuera porque un cliente subia.

Bueno, ya la veria cuando atendiese las mesas. Termino con el cliente y se mantuvo toda la mañana en la puerta y el balcón, esperando a verla. Pero ella no salió.

Enojado, bajo cuando Toby cerro la tienda para interrogarle.

ST -¿Dónde esta la Sra. Lovett?

T –En su habitación, señor, pero creo haber entendido que ella no le ha pedido que baje.

ST –Me da igual –tintes de enfado e ira cubrieron sus palabras.

Se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y entro fácilmente, de hecho, el cerrojo seguía roto del dia anterior. Y vio la puerta del baño cerrada.

ST –Sra. Lovett, ¿Dónde esta?

NL –O.O, Sr. Todd… estoy en el baño… -Habia bajado -.-, que imbécil, no le iva a dejar darle la sorpresa.

ST -¡Abra inmediatamente!

NL -¡Sr. Todd! ¡Estoy labandome el pelo!

ST -¿¡Durante toda la mañana?!

NL –¿Ha estado esperándome?

ST -¡Toda la mañana! ¡No ha aparecido por la tienda!

NL –Esto… yo… lo siento… espere a la cena, por favor.

ST –Esperare… agh.

Fiuu… Casi la pilla. Bueno, lo mejor seria darse prisa. Espero a que se fuese y bajo al sotano, izo otras 5 bandejas y se las dio a Toby.

T- Sra…. Usted… Su…

NL –Shh.. es la sorpresa ;-)

T –Vale :D, le queda muy bien.

NL –Gracias, cariño Voi a prepararme.

Todo transcurrió igual que por la mañana, el Señor Todd estaba impaciente, ni siquiera abrió la barbería aquella tarde. Se limito a esperar, pensando en la sorpresa. Hasta que, finalmente, se sento en su silla a pensar en la venganza, pensando que se le haría mas corto.

Llego la noche, y la campana de su tienda sono, el pensó que seria Toby, con la cena, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio pasar una estela dorada…

Bueno, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Seguro que ya lo sabeis xD Es fácil de adivinar, (para mi, que ya tengo inventada la historia xD)

Venga!! A ver si alguien lo adivina!!

:-)


	7. Imposible de sustituir

**Capitulo 7: Imposible de sustituir**

Parpadeo dos veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miro hacia donde estaba su cena, en frente, se hallaba un Nellie Lovett MUY diferente. Su pelo ya no era del castaño rojizo que había llevado toda su vida, ahora era rubio dorado, como los rayos del sol, como el color de pelo de su Lucy. Ya no era el pelo indomable recogido en un bulto sobre su nuca, ahora era una bonita melena rizada que le llegaba por encima de los codos, como su Lucy. Vestia un bonito vestido amarillo, con las mangas por debajo de los hombros, cortadas por arriba, tenia un generoso escote, con una tela traslucida por los bordes, dejando ver una palida piel, como la de su Lucy.

Definitivamente, aquella mujer había decidido impresionarle, y lo había conseguido con creces. Se había quedado mirándola, embobado, pero de repente, una mueca de odio, horror e ira cruzo su rostro. No, ella no podía haber hecho eso.

NL -¿Sr. Todd?

Se levanto y la observo, con una cara inhumana las escruto. Habia intentado reemplazar a Lucy, a SU Lucy. Habia intentado ser objeto de su deseo, de sus pensamientos, y eso lo había conseguido, pero no sustituir a su mujer, eso jamás. Habia mancillado el nombre de su esposa al tomarse tal libertad, no solo porque el la había besado, si no porque ella había creido que podía pensar en algo mas que no fuera su venganza, su odio, su Lucy… Y también lo había conseguido. Pero no, el no podía sentir amor, tampoco afecto, ni nada parecido. Para el no había ninguna clase de esos sentimientos denominados 'felices' o 'verdaderos', mas importantes que nada. Y el no iba a permitírselo.

ST -¿¡Que ha hecho?!

NL -¿? ¿No… no le gusta?

ST –Esta usted bromeando… ¿!verdad¡? ¡¡ES HORRENDO!! ¡No sé como ha podido concebir tal idea!

¡Teñirse como Lucy! ¿¡Esta usted loca!? ¡¡FUERA!! ¡¡FUERA HE DICHO!! ¡Y quitese ese horrible color! ¡No la favorece!

Los ojos se le anegaron en lagrimas, pero antes de salir, le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, casi daba miedo. CASI. A Sweeney Todd nada le daba miedo.

Habia estado toda la mañana tiñéndose y dejando su pelo precioso solo para el, se lo había peinado, cortado… y todo para que el le gritase todas esas cosas. Toby la esperaba en la tienda ilusionado, esperando que le contase que tal le había ido, pero cuando la había visto entrar llorando, con el maquillaje corrido, supo que algo iba mal. La persiguió hasta su habitación, pero esta le cerro la puerta en las narices y cerro con pestillo, el cual ya había sido arreglado.

Se apresuro al baño, y empezó a lavarse el pelo. Estuvo la mitad de la noche volviéndolo a su color normal, aunque esta vez con tinte, y la otra mitad llorando en la cama, con los ojos rojos y la almohada calada.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol traspasaron sus ventanas, ella yacia dormida. La luz joven del sol ilumino las facciones de la cara de una Nellie destrozada. Profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos como bolsas. Sus ojos irritados debido a la acidez de las lagrimas se presentaban rojos y cansados, pero ella tenia que levantarse y continuar con su vida, por mucho que odiara al hombre que vivía encima de ella.

Se levanto y realizo todas las tareas, desmembración de cuerpos, picacion de carne, cocción de empanadas, y finalmente, venta de emapanadas.

No subió el desayuno al Sr. Todd, que se muriera, le daba igual. Tampoco la comida, que se pudriera.

Aquella tarde no hubo muchos clientes, tan solo entro una chica embarazada, de su edad mas o menos, y se sento en una mesa del interior de la tienda, justo en la que estaba la Sra. Lovett bebiendo un vaso de ginebra.

¿? –Ay… que envidia… bebes alcohol… (quien halla visto _Cosas de Mujeres_ reconocerá esta frase xD)

NL –Umh, si, alcohol, lo único que ayuda a olvidar… -insimismada- pero perdona, ¿Qué quiere tomar?

¿? –Umh…. ¿tienes agua? Jejeje. Por cierto, me llamo Vivian Brown.

NL –Esta bien, Sra. Brown, voi a por su vaso de agua ¿Una empanada de paso?

VB –Vale , pero usted puede tutearme… Jejeje.

NL –Vale, ;-), bueno, yo me llamo Nellie Lovett, tu también puedes tutearme. Aquí tienes tu vaso y tu empanada –le había dado una de carne de cerdo, no una de 'sus clientes'-.


	8. Una nueva amiga, un nuevo pretendiente

_Bueno, me habeis pedido que ponga mas texto, asi que lo voi a intentar._

**Capitulo 8: Una nueva amiga, un nuevo pretendiente.**

Vivian era de la misma edad de Nellie. Era de tez palida, pelo negro azabache. Estaba embarazada por 5º vez, pero sus otros embarazos acabaron en abortos naturales. Aun asi, no se le notaba mucho, estaría de 5 meses. Era de la misma altura de Nellie. Era muy amable y divertida, tanto, que cuando sonreía iluminaba habitaciones.

VB –Dime, Nellie. ¿Por qué llorabas?

NL -¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo lo has notado?

VB –Tus ojos rojos te delatan, venga, cuéntame.

NL –El Sr. Todd…

VB -¿El Barbero? ¿Estas enamorada del barbero?

NL –O.O, podrías al menos decirlo, en vez de adivinarlo ¬¬, pero si, lo estoy…

VB –Y habeis tenido una pelea, ¿verdad?

NL -¡Vivian! ¡Por dios! ¡Leeme el futuro! xD, si, si, tuvimos una 'pelea', si se puede llamar asi.

VB –Osea, que fue de las grandes.

NL –Si, MUY grande. ENORME. ¿Tu también estas aquí por algo asi?

VB –Si… Mi marido… bueno, se podría decir, que mis abortos no fueron del todo 'naturales', digamos… que el los provoco.

NL –Oh… ya veo… -dijo mientras se sentaba-. Mira, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dimelo ¿vale?

VB –Gracias Nellie, que buena amiga eres –dijo agradecida. Nellie era una mujer muy amable y sociable.

Entonces, un hombre muy guapo y apuesto entro en la tienda, que hacia ya horas que estaba cerrada. Era alto, guapo, tenia el pelo color oro y una mirada que quitaba los sentidos, de color verde esmeralda, color de la esperanza.

La busco con la mirada, una mirada que expresaba complacimiento y asombro a la vez.

NL –Sr., la tienda esta cerrada.

¿? –Lo se, yo venia a verla a usted.

NL -…¿A mi?-Su expresión denotaba asombro. No se esperaba aquello, ni muchísimo menos que un hombre tan guapo como aquel hubiese ido a verla precisamente a ella.

¿? –¿Podemos hablar en privado?-le miro suplicante-.

NL –Eh….-duditativa-.

VB -¡Acepta boba! –la insto Vivian, que seguía sentada-.

NL –Si, si, vale, esta bien, por aquí por favor –le señalo la sala.

Entraron, pero no hace falta que os describa la sala, ni tampoco lo guapo que era este hombre, ni como era ella. Tan solo, os hace falta saber, que este hombre tenia buenas intenciones. Punto.

NL –Bueno… pues usted dira.

¿? –Me llamo Alan, Alan Preminger. Desde hace tiempo vengo a su tienda a comer todos los sabados, aunque usted no me recuerde. Desde hace algún tiempo… he empezado a notar… como mariposas en el estomago cada vez que la veo, como si la necesitase tanto como al agua o al oxigeno. Se que es amor. Y también se que usted no tiene porque sentir lo mismo que yo pero… me gustaría saber… si usted haría el honor de salir a cenar conmigo una noche…. Y… corroborar lo que yo siento y poder conocernos mejor… y si se puede, tener un bonita amistad.

Nellie estaba confundida. Recapituló. Aquella mañana no había desayunado ginebra, asi que no podía ser eso. Tan poco se había dado un golpe en la cabeza… Umh… Vivian, si, seguro que le había deslizado algo en el vaso de agua. ¡No! Asi que… un hombre extenuadamente guapo le estaba pidiendo salir, sin segundas intenciones. Habia descutido con el Sr. Todd, asi que tampoco tenia ningún problema…

_¿Qué hago?_ –se pregunto Nellie.

**Bueno chics, lo dejo aquí, no se si será el suficiente texto, pero yo me mareo al ver algunos tochazos, asi que….**

**Dejad comentario!!**


	9. Cambio de planes

Como siempre Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd se inventa la historia en su cabeza (casualidad de que siempre acierta xD) Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad .

Bueno, empiezo el capitulo 9, prometo que este sera bastante mas largo.

**Capitulo 9: Cambio de planes.**

Quedaron dos dias despues para cenar. El Sr. Todd habia estado observando a aquel hombre y a la nueva amiga de la Sra. Lovett.

Parecian buenas personas, como todo el mundo. Pero seguro que no lo eran. Bueno, si la Sra. Lovett se queria condenar era cosa de ella y no de el,

que al fin y al cabo, ya lo habia hecho al teñirse de rubia.

Alan volvio al dia siguiente y le pidio unas palabras en privado.

AP -Lo siento, Sra. Lovett, pero no vamos a poder salir pasado mañana.

NL -¿Por que? Sr. Premminger, si se ha arrepentido... No pasa nada.

El Sr. Todd los habia visto meterse juntos a la casa y habia bajado por las escaleras de atras, las que no daban al patio, y se habia pegado a la

puerta para oir lo que decian.

AP -Por favor tuteame. No, no me he arrepentido. Es que... me ha surgido un compromiso. Vera, resulta que yo soy Español, pero me mude a Londres por cuestiones

de negocios, y pasado mañana, justamente, es el baile anual. Lo solemos celebrar por el dia en que la empresa se fundo, y ademas, ese dia tengo que cerrar

un trato... Asi que...

NL -No te preocupes, mira. Vamos ha ahcer una cosa. Iremos juntos al baile.

AP -¿Harias...? quiero decir, ¿Hariais eso por mi?

NL -¡Por supuesto! Pero con una condidicion...

El Sr. Todd gruño por lo bajo. No se lo podía creer.

_¡Esa imbécil no solo quiere imitar a Lucy! ¡Si no que quiere acabar como ella! ¿Cómo puede tan siquiera pensar en ir a un baile, después de lo que le sucedió a Lucy? ¡Y menos con ese mojigato! Esta mujer esta loca, totalmente loca. Ese imbécil… Dios. Ya sabia yo que no era trigo limpio. Como le haga daño, como le haga daño, ¡juro que lo mato en la plaza principal con todo Londres delante!_ –Pensaba para sus adentros, sin embargo, espero a que la Sra. Lovett terminara su frase.

NL -… que después de cenar, nada mas tomar el postre, me lleves a dar un paseo por la playa a luz de la luna.

AP -¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso esta hecho! –tenia una ilusión inmensa en la mirada, y Nellie también. Siempre había querido dar un romantico paseo por la playa a media noche -. Pero… veras… al ser españoles, cenamos mas tarde que vuestras costumbres. Solemos cenar a las 9. Se que es muy tarde, pero son nuestros horarios y… si no quieres venir lo entenderé, es mas, yo te iba a decir que quedásemos otro dia.

NL –Ah… ¿A las 9? Uf… pues si que es tarde, si. Bueno, da igual, será una experiencia nueva –irradiaba felicidad-. ¿Me vienes a recoger a las 7? Asi puedo terminar con la tienda a tiempo para prepararme.

AP –Pues… no va a poder ser, la fiesta empieza a las 6. Lo repito, si no quieres venir…

NL –Entonces pasa a las 5, no abrire la tienda por la tarde –en realidad a ella no le importaba nada, ni la hora de la cena, ni la hora de recojida, ni la del cierre de la tienda. Tan solo en salir con ese maravilloso hombre.

AP –Vale, como compensación de llevare a la playa que hay enfrente de mi casa de verano. No esta muy lejos de aquí, a unos 8 km.

NL –Me parece bien. Bueno, vamos fuera, no vaya a ser que se piensen lo que no es –se rio alegremente-.

Salieron fuera y se encontraron con Sweeney de frente. Les miraba con recelo, claramente estaba celoso, aunque no se le notaba en la cara. Lanzo una mirada de odio profundo a Alan y subió escaleras arriba rumbo a su barbería.

NL –Perdoname, Alan.

Nellie le siguió, mientras Alan salía del pasillo rumbo a su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero no por que le hubiese dado celos al Sr. Todd ni nada parecido. Si no porque Nellie le había propuesto un plan diferente y divertido. No la había querido engatusar, siempre había sido sincero con ella, pero que ella se lanzara le había alegrado el dia.

Mientras, Nellie subia las escaleras a toda prisa, abria la puerta interna de la barbería y miraba a Sweeney Todd con reproche.

NL -¡Sr. Todd! ¡Que grosero ha sido!

ST –No –dijo, con un gruñido.

NL –Si, Sr. Todd, Alan no se lo merece, y menos el como le ha mirado usted. ¿No le da vergüenza?

ST –Ninguna –dijo en un tono inhumano y añadió -. No quiero que vaya a ese baile.

NL -¡Sr. Todd!-estaba alucinando, que maleducado que era -. ¡Usted nos ha espiado! Por el amor de Dios, ¿No sabe que eso no se hace? Y para su información, si que voi a ir –le reto con la mirada-. ¡Me da igual como se ponga! ¡Toby se quedara con Vivian, y usted aquí solo, sin nadie con quien hablar por ser tan rematadamente imbécil que no sabe ver lo que tiene delante hasta que lo pierde! ¡Y entonces se pone celoso!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedo sin palabras. Justo cuando ella termino de hablar se esfumo por la puerta que daba al patio, dejándolo solo, pensando, por primera vez en la vida, lo solo que estaba.


	10. El Baile y la Playa

**Capitulo 10: El Baile y la Playa**

Al dia siguiente, Vi (Vivian) la insto a que no abriese la tienda y se la llevo de compras. Fueron a la peluquería, y le cambiaron el peinado.

No se lo aliso, se lo peino (si, consiguió dominar sus salvajes rizos) y le hicieron un moño, uno de esos que es como si te hicieras un moño y quedara además melena por abajo, lo que se dice un recogido para no tener pelos en la cara. Se fueron a una boutique, y estuvieron provandose vestidos el resto de la mañana y parte del mediodía, tanto, que el Sr. Todd bajo a preguntarle a Toby por la Sra. Lovett, temiendo que hubiese vuelto a estar llorando todo el dia en la habitación.

Pero ella había salido con Vi y no había vuelto aun. El Sr. Todd se sento en la tienda de pasteles, y espero y espero y espero hasta que dieron las 2:30 de la tarde, que fue cuando aparecieron, riendo, como si no hubiese nada malo por lo que preocuparse.

Nellie dejo las bolsas en la habitación, e invito a Vi a comer. Ella le ayudo con la comida y se sentaron, para sorpresa de Nellie, los cinco a comer.

El Sr. Todd estaba pensativo, pero no tenia la mirada perdida, ni esa mirada de odio eterno. Tan solo observaba.

Vi, Toby y Nellie hablaban alegremente, cuando el Sr. T dijo:

-¿Sra. Lovett?

-¿Si?-le miro extrañada, de que hubiese hablado-.

-¿Se va a casar con ese… tipo?

-(se atraganta) ¿C-c…Como?

-Nada…

Se levanto y se fue a la barbería. Ignoraron la pregunta y siguieron a lo suyo, aunque cada uno tenia sus propias preguntas.

-Esta muy guapa, Sra. Lovett-dijo con un sonrisa-.

-Gracias, amor .

-¿Entonces me quedare con la Sra. Brown?

-Llamame Vi, querido –le dijo la aludida-.

- Vale.

-Si, hijo, te quedaras con ella, iras a su casa y dormiras allí.

-Vale, jejeje, bueno, me voi a la cama, buenas noches –dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a su sofá-.

-Bueno, Nellie, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Mañana vendre a por Toby a mediodía, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Se fue, y la dejo sola. La Sra. Lovett recogió la cena y se fue a la cama. Se puso un camisón y se metió en las calidas sabanas de seda blanca. Se prohibió pensar en el Sr. Que estaba encima de su habitación y se durmió, aunque algo abatida.

El Sr. Todd las había oído hablar, pero no las había escuchado. Se sentía un imbécil por haber preguntado aquello.

_Bueno, al menos, me he ido a tiempo._-Pensaba.

Cuando la parte de abajo se quedo en silencio total, bajo. Cruzo la sala, con cuidado de que Toby no se despertara y entro a la habitación de la propietaria. Estaba en la cama, con un camisón rojo de manga francesa y un peinado que se debía de haber hecho aquella mañana con Vivian.

Se acerco, y se sento en el borde de la cama. Alli estaba, tumbada, indefensa. Su pelo le caia suavemente por los hombros, por unos descubiertos hombros. Dormia plácidamente, nada parecía perturbar sus sueños, y sintió la necesidad… la necesidad de besarla…

No sabia porque, y no le parecía bien. Ella no sabia lo que el iba a hacer, no iba a defenderse – a no ser que se despertara –y tampoco iba a inmutarse.

Pero el lo hizo, se fue acercando despacio, muy despacio, pero ella, puede que solo fuera un auto-reflejo, pero se dio la vuelta, dejando un beso en la mejilla. Puso una sonrisa, pero en sueños, y no se despertó.

El se fue, algo cohibido por la acción, pero no dejo que se notara en su rostro. Al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de el, vio a Toby de pie, con la manta en la mano.

-Miraba si dormía. –dijo el en un susurro-.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tumbarse.

El subió a su barbería, a pensar en lo que había hecho, por que o había hecho y para que lo había hecho; pero no encontró respuestas a esas preguntas y espero a un nuevo dia.

Amanecio, y la Sra. Lovett se levanto, preparo todo, a Toby, las tartas, el desayuno, la comida, abrió la tienda, atendió, trabajo en el sotano, atendió, cerro la tienda, y otra vez todo, con la única variación de que cerro una hora antes.

Se fue rauda a su habitación y se preparo con el nuevo vestido. Era de color dorado, con manga francesa y un generoso escote –como manda la tradición –se peino un poco, aunque aun le duraba el peinado del dia anterior y se puso el lazo dorado en la cintura, hizo un lazo por detrás y ya estaba lista(algún dia subiré un dibujo, ¡lo juro!). Tan solo esperar.

Alan se presento puntual. Saludo a Toby y se fueron en un carruaje al baile.

Fue media hora en la que charlaron alegremente, sin prejuicios o vergüenza, como amigos.

Llegaron, era un edificio alto, de fachada blanca, era bastante majestuoso. Entraron y se encontraron en una gran sala, con un escenario y varios pisos, una sala de fiestas.

Nellie no se lo paso nada mal. La verdad, es que lo paso genial, conoció gente y sus sonrisas no fueron fingidas como ella pensaba que serian, eran puras. Despues de presentar a Nellie a varios amigos, alagar sus pasteles y conseguirle algunos clientes, se sentaron a cenar. Pero aun no se había acabado, quedaban dos sorpresas.

Subio un señor al escenario, y se puso delante del micrófono. Parecia el organizador de la fiesta.

-Bueno, gracias a todos por venir, pero antes de empezar el final de la fiesta, quiero presentaros a la acompañante de mi viejo amigo Alan, Eleanor Lovett. ¡Suba, Sra. Lovett!

Sonrio tímidamente y apoyada por sus compañeros de mesa (estaban divididos en mesas de 6), subió al escenario.

-Ella es la propietaria en un pequeño negocio en Fleet Street. A pesar de ser inglesa y de sus costumbres –paso un brazo por su espalda, pero no de "esa" forma –mal pensados- si no en forma amigable- a acompañado a Alan a nuestra pequeña velada, ha sido muy generoso por su parte, a parte de que a todos nos ha caído bien –risa general- asi que sugiero un aplauso para esta valiente mujer que se ha presentado aquí sin conocer a nadie por la promesa a un amigo.

(Aplauso)

Pero, no todo es perfecto. Ella sonreía tímidamente, pero sin querer, miro a la puerta. En ese momento entraba el bedel Banford. Aquel gordo infame. Cambio su rostro y bajo a toda prisa, se agacho a lado de Alan y le susurro:

-Vamonos, por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Si aun no hemos terminado el…?

-Por favor, luego te lo explico.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Te lo mereces. –Se dirige a la mesa- Señores, lo siento, pero hemos de irnos, tengo que cumplir una promesa.

Salieron, afortunadamente el Alguacil no la vio, asi que ni se dio cuenta.

Fueron en carruaje a la playa. Ya era medianoche. Por el camino le explico que tenia unos rifirrafes con el Alguacil y que lo había visto, y que prefería que no la viese.

Pasearon por la playa varias horas, y al final ella acabo durmiendo en su casa, pero en una habitación aparte.


	11. Rectificar es de Sabios

**Capitulo 11: Rectificar es de Sabios…**

El Sr. Todd se paso la noche pensando. Si, pensando. En todo lo relacionado con Nellie y su venganza, en la forma tan macabra en que se enlazaba todo, sus clientes, los mataba, bajaban al sotano, de Nellie, ella los recortaba y los vendia, le recomendaba gente, esta gente se volvia su clientela, el los mataba, bajaban, vendia, recomendaba, mataba, bajaban, vendia, recomendaba… Un circulo vicioso.

Y asi se paso la noche, pensando.

Dieron las 3 de la madrugada. Aun no había llegado, pero sabia de una floristería que le abriría a esas horas. Salio y se fue hacia allí. Pronto tenia en sus manos el ramo de gardenias mas hermoso que te puedas imaginar. Volvio a la casa y espero... Dieron las 5 y ya amanecía…No había vuelto… y se empezó a impacientar.

_¿Y si ese bastardo le ha hecho daño? ¿Y si la ha… matado? No, si no ya lo habría matado yo… Y ella no es tan tonta, y es fuerte, ese es un encuencle… Ademas, igual se ha quedado en su casa y han pasado la noche juntos…._

-¡NO! –aquel pensamiento le hizo daño, ella no podía haber hecho eso-.

Corrio a la casa de Vi, afortunadamente ella sabia donde paraba la playa.

Busco un carruaje, y partió hacia la playa.

…………………………………………

Habia salido hacia las 3 de la casa. Decidio que tomar el aire puro mientras paseaba por la playa para aclararse las ideas era una buena idea.

Paseo sola la mayor parte del tiempo, recorrió los 6 km y volvió otros 3.

Seguia vestida como la noche anterior, el mismo peinado… Todo.

…………………………………………

El llego. Y empezó a pasear por la playa, pero a paso apretado. Pronto la vio, y algo en el corazón se le ilumino, allí estaba, vestida de dorado, muy elegantemente subia una escalerilla para subirse al muelle. Parecia que seguía siendo la noche anterior, cuando aun no se había ido.

Se sento en el borde del muelle, y miro al mar.

El mar, su eterno deseo y anhelo. Aquel hombre le ofrecia todo cuanto ella quería.

Y de repente, vio a alguien detrás suyo. Un hombre que se acercaba amenazante y que no era Alan. Y empuñaba una pistola.

Se paro en seco. Llevaba una pistola. Queria gritarla que corriese, pero no podía.

Parecio darse cuenta, porque se levanto rápidamente.

…………………………………………

Aquel dia estaba optimista, todo le había salido bien. Subio la escalerilla para encaramarse al muelle, con la extraña sensación de ser observada. Pero no le dio importancia y observo el mar. Oh… el tranquilo mar… Con su suave brisa mecia el mundo, tranquilo, manso. Pero a veces era bravo, como alguien que ella conocía, y entonces explotaba en tormentas y rayos, y hacia daño a todo aquello que tenia cerca o alrededor, devastándolo todo, también como ese alguien que ella conocía.

De repente, escucho pasos, se dio la vuelta y se levanto casi con un salto.

Ante ella estaba un hombre desaliñado, con una pistola.

-Me manda Banfore. Me manda a hacer un "trabajito" –sonrio.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Quiere que te cases con el Juez.

-Lo primero, no me tutees, no tienes ese permiso, y segundo, no pienso casarme con nadie.

-¿Ah, si? Esta bien.

…………………………………………

Sweeney Todd estaba horrorizado, vio como aquella figura se abalanzaba contra ella, ahogo un grito y un aliento. Pero, asombrosamente, ella lo esquivo y lo golpeo. El se callo al suelo.

El Sr. Todd suspiro, aun asi no podía creerse lo que veía, como se había defendido, como le había golpeado.

Pero algo debió de pasar, porque el le devolvió el golpe, con una patada, y ella cayo al suelo, cerca del borde. Y el bastardo la apunto con la pistola.

Gracias por los comentarios, Sra S, dios, lo que me estuve riendo y la sonrisa que me arrebataste fue enorme.

¡¡Muchas gracias!!

_Bueno, y a todos los demás por comentar ;)_


	12. Puntos de Vista, Sweeney Todd

Bueno, aqui dejo varios puntos que DEBERIAIS leeros:  
1╨ este capitulo esta escrito en un bloc de notas, por lo tanto abra muchas o unas cuantas faltas de ortografia, perdonadme, en cuanto pueda lo editare 2╨ Quedan... 3 capitulos contando este. Los tres se llaman Puntos de Vista, y los tres son del FIN de... Bueno, eso ya lo descubrireis ;) Solo os puedo asegurar, que hasta los 50 caps no paro xD 3╨ Despues de estos tres, hare como una especie de consultorio en capitulos, para uqe pregunteis lo que querais sobre la historia a Sweeney, Nellie, Alan y a mi. ;) (Es una propuesta/idea, que no quereis?, no lo hago. tambien podreis dejar opiniones etc. (por Rewiews o MP)  
Y 4╨, Ahora estoy inspirada, asi que espero que os guste!!

Capitulo 12: Puntos de Vista

Sweeney

Llegue a la playa sobre las seis de la maЯana, y aunque no habia dormido, no tenia sueЯo. Habia conseguido que el Sr. de la floristeria me diese algunas Gardenias (gillyflowers), que se que son las favoritas de Nellie. Pero como ella no llegaba, decidi ir a buscarla. Fui corriendo a la casa de su "nueva amiga", a interrogarla. Despues de mucho luchar, consegui que me lo contara todo.  
Busque un carruaje y parti hacia la direccion recibida, esperando encontrarla.

Cuando llegue, obserbe como un bosquecito nacia timidamente a los bordes de la playa, era hermoso, pero yo no pensaba mas que en encontrarla.

Camine y camine, sin descanso y sin pausa.

Afortunadamente, el ramo venia con unos cordeles para que no se calleran ni movieran las flores. Habia una en el tallo y otra por debajo de donde nacen las flores.  
En poco tiempo la divise, estaba de espaldas a mi, subiendo unas escalerillas que daban al muelle.

Me detuve, se veia tan hermosa... Con su pelo al aire, pero recogido en parte por un pequeЯo moЯo. Su vestido dorado con el lazo ondeando en la nada... Era como ver el cielo representado en la tierra.

Y entonces... recorde a mi Lucy...

Hacia tiempo que sabia que ella seguia viva, que era una mendiga loca, pero nunca se lo habia dicho a Nellie, aunque sabia que me habia mentido, pronto encontre sus razones. Lucy ya no era aquel angel caido del cielo, ahora solo era una loca que me habia llamado por mi nombre... Demonio, Diablo... Refiriendose a Nellie como la Esposa del demonio.  
Y entonces... Un hombre se la acerco por detras. Parecia un mendigo de esos, que hacen cualquier trabajo a cualquiera sin escrupulos.

La vi levantarse y dejar que el hombre se acercase. Parecio que hablasen de algo, pero entonces ella le esquibo y le golpeo en la tripa con el pie. Al instante aquel asqueroso bastardo callo hacia atras.  
El la miro, con una sonrisa, y le lanzo una patada giratoria a sus piernas y ella callo hacia atras.

Quise correr, decirle que estuviese tranquila, que yo estaba aqui, que no le pasaria nada.  
Quise correr, y matar a ese malnacido, hacerle empanadas y despues comermelas.  
Quise correr, y escapar de tal tortura, ver morir a mi amada de nuevo... no lo soportaria.

Le vi levantarse y apuntarla con la pistola, a pesar de la distancia, pude sentir la mirada aterrada de Nellie, pude ver su cara contraida por el terror.

Me esperaba lo peor, que muriese, y entonces, yo moriria con ella.

Se escucho un disparo. Gaviotas salieron volando, la mar se agito, y me hundi en un agujero negro, mas grande que el mundo, en un pozo negro, tanto como el mar...

Ya esta -pense- ya esta...

Pero para mi sorpresa, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, fue el mendigo quien callo derrumbado. Y vi salir estupefacto a Alan Preminger, salvador de Eleanor (Nellie) Lovett. Le vi acercarse a ella. Aquel hombre la habia salvado, sin esperar nada a cambio, la habia salvado, porque la queria. Lo que yol no habia hecho, lo habia hecho aquel hombre, a quien al principio habia odiado, despues aborrecido, y mas tarde aceptado... Y ahora le admiraba.

Se acerco a ella, que seguia de rodillas en el muelle, y la beso... Aquel beso podia haber sido mio, pero el era quien la habia rescatado, le pertenecia a el. Ella tampoco se aparto, pero no era un beso apasionado... Era un beso dulce, sin segundas intenciones.

Y entonces, decidi llevar a cabo mi idea, ya era hora de que la dejase ser feliz, tenia que apartarme, terminar con mi vida, pero no sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cogi la navaja de mi funda, aquella era mi favorita, representaba a una angel feliz, felicidad...

La abri y la coloque de forma que quedase firmemente sujeta al ramo, con cada estremo de la navaja atada por un cordel.

Deje el ramo en el suelo, les dirigi una ultima mirada, y me encamine al coche.

Entre dentro y me acomode.

-©A donde quiere ir ahora, Sr?  
Yo lo tenia muy claro.

-Al 186 de Fleet Street, despues iremos al Canal de la Mancha. Luego ya podra marcharse.  
-Como usted diga. ║Arre! 


	13. Puntos de Vista, Nellie Lovett

Capitulo 13: Puntos de Vista

Nellie

Aquel hombre me lanzo un gancho izquierdo, lo esquive sin dificultad, afortunadamente, lo habia aprendido. Mi marido Albert me pegaba, asi que tuve que aprender a esquivar golpes.  
Yo le propine una patada y callo al suelo, pero su asquerosa sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. Me dio una patada y esta vez fui yo quien se encontro en el suelo. El se levanto y me apunto con la pistola.

-Este es tu final querida... Y todo por no querer hacer caso. Es una pena... eres hermosa.  
-Pudrete en el infierno -le escupi a la cara, el se lo quito con las manos.  
-Pagaras por esto, zorra.

Y entonces, un disparo. Las gaviotas salieron de su escondite, el mar se enfurecio. Pero no era yo la que estaba muerta, era el bastardo ese, que se desplomo delante mio, dejando ver a su asesino detras. Alan Preminger, mi salvador. Era el quien estaba alli cuando le necesitaba, y no el barbero loco. Era el quien no me habia obligado a nada, ni siquiera a amarle, tampoco me habia hecho da?, no como el barbero loco.  
Me incorpore un poco, y le mire a la cara.  
Se acerco lentamente a mi, se agacho, dejo el arma en el suelo, y me beso con dulzura. Un timido beso en los labios (sin lengua, para que me entendais), sin segundas intenciones. Estuvimos un rato asi, despues se aparto un poco, y yo abri los ojos. Me encontre con los suyos, que estaban llenos de preocupacion. Me ayudo a levantarme y giro la cabeza, como buscando a mas con los que enfrentarse.

Y entonces, me se?lo algo en la arena. Gire tambien la cabeza y un reflejo de luz me dio de lleno. Baje la escalerilla, pero el no me siguio, tan solo escrutaba la playa.  
Me acerque lentamente al Ramo de flores, eran Gardenias, mis favoritas. Pero, pensandolo bien, yo nunca le dije a Alan que eran mis favoritas, y tampoco le dio tiempo de ponerlas ahi porque las habria visto con antelacion.  
Pensandolo bien... Tan solo se lo habia dicho a una persona...

Me acerque al resplandor.

-No... -dije, estupefacta, asombrada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas amenazando con salir-. Dios... No... El...

Cogi la Navaja, la reconoci al instante, era la que Sweeney miraba todos los dias en su sillon... Era su favorita.

La desate del Ramo y eche a correr. Temiendo de gritar su nombre por si era el, temiendo gritarlo y que no lo fuera.

Llegue al final del bosque, y vi un coche de caballos y una sombra que desaparecia dentro, y pude ver... Una cana blanca como el color de la nieve...

En poco tiempo el coche se fue, sin dejar ver al ocupante, pero yo sabia de sobra quien era.

Volvi corriendo donde Alan, no le explique nada, tan solo le pedi un carruaje para irme. recogi todas mis cosas y espere al Coche, pronto perdia de vista la playa hacia el 186 de Fleet Street.

Llegue 1 hora mas tarde a la casa.

Entre y vi a Toby sentado, tomndo ginebra mirando por la ventana.

-?adre! ?ue tal se lo ha pasado co?  
-No hay tiempo, Toby. ? el Sr. Todd? ?onde esta el Sr. Todd? ? que haces a estas horas de la ma?na bebiendo ginebra?  
-No se, madre. Vino hace poco, subio arriba, bajo con una bolsa y se fue, no se mas... Y lo de la ginebra... Lo iento -dijo arrepentido.  
-Vale, vale.

Subi a la barberia.

Entre pero dentro no habia nada. Todo habia desaparecido. Las fotos, las Navajas, los utensilios de barbero, su ropa... todo menos los muebles.

Ya no pude evitarlo, llore. Me sente en la silla y llore desconsoladamente. Subi las piernas y mi acurruque.

Bendito este gesto que hice, de no ser asi, no habria descubierto la carta que estaba asomando debajo de la silla. 


	14. Puntos de Vista, Alan Preminger

**Capitulo 14: Puntos de Vista**

**Alan**

Me levante sobre las 6 de la mañana, era un día tranquilo.

-Parece que hoy va a ser un buen día.

Me acerque a la ventana, a observar el mar, mi eterna afición. Pero algo me llamo la atención, Nellie estaba sentada en el muelle, mirando las olas.

De repente, vi que un indigente se le acercaba por detrás con una pistola. Sin dudar un momento, me dirigí a mi despacho, abrí el primer cajón de la derecha y saque el revolver.

Baje a todo correr las escaleras de la casa y salí.

Entonces, vi como ella se caia al suelo y el hombre le apuntaba con la pistola.

Yo le apunte a el. Me costo apretar el gatillo, nunca había matado a nadie, pero no tenia mas opción. Si, es cierto que tenia una pistola, pero la guardaba para momentos como este.

Y entonces dispare. El hombre cayo de rodillas, estaba muerto.

Me acerque a Nellie, la pobre temblaba de miedo en el suelo.

Mire de reojo, imperceptiblemente a la playa, y me sorprendió, ver al mismísimo Sweeney Todd de pie, en frente, con un ramo en las manos. El no había sido capaz de detener al hombre, pero yo si. En su expresión se denotaba impotencia, amor, mucho amor, y tristeza. (1). Me acerque lentamente a Nellie, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que dejarla ir, tenia que dejarla con el Sr. Todd. Ella le amaba, de eso no tenia duda alguna, pero yo también la quería a ella, y aunque mi amor no era correspondido como el suyo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La bese, sin irrumpir en su boca, tan solo en los labios, suavemente. Abri los ojos mientras, ella los tenia cerrados. Vi, como Sweeney dejaba el Ramo y se iba, cabizbajo. No podía dejar que la dejase allí, rota de dolor. Asi que me aparte, e hice como que miraba alrededor. Le señale el Ramo, esperando que ella lo entendiera.

Bajo del muelle, quería que yo fuese con ella. Pero le hice un gesto negativo.

Cuando llego al Ramo, se dio la vuelta y me miro. Yo cambie mi sonrisa, -sonreia porque hacia lo correcto- por una cara interrogante, y ella se marcho corriendo.

Mientras, me encamine a la casa, deje el revolver, llame a la policía, y espere.

Ella llego momentos después, me pidió un carruaje y se fue en cuanto pudo sin explicarme nada, aunque no hacia falta.

Cuando el carruaje partió, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente, un buen dia.

Y todo eso con un simple vistazo imperceptible xD


	15. ¿FIN?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Fin?**

En la carta, el Sr. Todd le explicaba, que se iba, pero no el porque. Le explicaba que ya sabia lo de lo Lucy, porque la había reconocido en la calle, y que la perdonaba, porque había entendido sus motivos. Le dice, que va a terminar con su vida, que no se preocupe, que no la volverá a molestar. Y finalmente, que se va al Canal de la Mancha.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras. No se podía creer que se fuese, que les hubiese visto, que la abandonase…

En ese momento, Toby estaba dando de comer a los periquitos de las jaulas.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¿A dónde va?

-Enseguida vuelvo, cariño.

Pidio un coche y se fue al Canal de la Mancha, en una hora ya estaba buscando por el puerto, buscando un pelo negro como el azabache con una cana blanca.

Y de repente le vio, subia a un barco. Aquello la alivio un poco. Ella creía que se suicidaría o algo.

-¡¡Sr. Todd!! ¡¡Sr. Todd!! ¡¡Vuelva, por favor!! –gritaba sollozando- Por favor…

El la vio, llorando, en el puerto, y el ya estaba en el barco.

-Lo siento Sra. Lovett, no puedo, yo…

-¡Por favor!

-No

Se aparto de la barandilla, para que no le viese llorar. Si, Sweeney Todd lloraba. De sufrimiento, ella le había perseguido hasta allí, y ahora el la rechazaba, aunque la quería. Pero no podía hacerle mas daño, no mas.

-¡¡SWEENEY!!

El se asomo, ante el cambio de llamamiento.

-¡¡Sweeney!! ¡¡Si aquel beso, nuestro negocio, todo este ultimo año, todo, no ha significado nada para ti vete!! ¡¡Pero si de verdad ha significado algo, lo que sea, me da igual, baja de ahí ahora mismo!!

-Sra. Lovett –le dijo, bajo, pero ella le oyo-. Me voi, precisamente, por que la quiero…

Y entonces, el barco zarpo, rumbo a su destino. Nellie persiguió el barco por el puerto, hasta que este se acabo.

-¡¡SWEENEY, POR FAVOR!! –sollozo y grito-. ¡¡POR FAVOOOR!!

Y en un impulso, se tiro al agua, como si de alguna forma, pudiese alcanzar el barco.

Varios hombres, que estaban observando la escena, se lanzaron a por ella y la sacaron del agua. Ella no podía mas que llorar, y llorar, y llorar. Ahora estaba sola. Y el le había dicho que la quería. Y entonces… ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué la había dejado asi? Esto no podía ser el fin… no podía serlo. Tantas cosas vividas, tantas por vivir…

Ella le quería, no podía negarlo, le amaba con todo sus ser, tanto que solia doler. Pero nunca había sido correspondido, y mucho menos ella esperaba que lo fuese. Pero… ¿lo había sido? ¿Siempre la había querido? ¿O había empezado todo con Alan? Ella no lo podía saber, lo único que pensaba era… _¿Es esto el …_

_**FIN?**_

A partir de ahora el consultorio, preguntad por si os an quedado dudas o algo. El Sweeney de Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd también puede preguntar ;-)


	16. Consultorio sobre la Historia

Bueno, aquí, las preguntas que me habeis hecho en estos 5 dias.

**Consultorio sobre la Historia a la Autora**

-El Swee de Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd:

**¿por qué, qué te he hecho, como eres tan cruel de...?**

No me has hecho nada , ¿Por qué? Porque la historia es asi, la inspiración me llega y yo escribo. Y no soy cruel. Te lo juro, y si lo soy, no lo hago a posta. (Muhahaha)

**¿Que tenemos que hacer? dinos que tenemos que hacer para que no sea el final!**

¡Nada! ¿No dije yo que hasta el cap 50 no paraba? Pues ya esta. Tranquilo, que aquí no acaba. Es mas, seguro, que te llevaras alguna que otra sorpresa ;)

**¿podrias responder a todas las preguntas que te emos hecho? Nellie... mi dulce Nellie...**

Si, ya lo he hecho.

-De Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd:

**Me encantaba esta historia pero ahora... ¿por que lo has hecho, quieres vernos sufrir?**

No, no quiero veros sufrir. Y si lo he hecho, es porque el final será aun mejor.

-De Lucia (mi amiga):

**¿Como era el vestido de Nellie?**

Dorado, con mangas cortas pero no tirantes. Mas o menos a la altura de donde te ponen las vacunas. Llevaba un lazo atado a la cintura, también dorado como el vestido e igual de largo.

**¿Vas a poner escenas hot, hot, hot?**

Pues no se, puede que si, puede que no. Depende de cómo venga la cosa .

**¿Este es el final? ¿Continuara, no?**

No, este no es el final. Y si, si continuara. Repito hasta los 50 capitulos no paro!!

**Consultorio sobre la Historia a Sweeney**

-De Lucia:

**¿Como sabias que Lucy estaba viva?**

"La vi un dia paseando por delante de la tienda y realizo un movimiento que me resulto familiar. Me acerque para verla mejor y descubri quien era. Pero nada mas acercarme, empezó a llamarme mounstruo y demonio. Le dije quien era y no me reconoció. Estaba definitivamente loca."

**¿Por que te vas?**

Por que la quiero demasiado como para hacerle mas daño.

**Consultorio sobre la Historia a Nellie**

-De Lucia:

**¿Estas embarazada? ¿Querrias estarlo?**

¡Que preguntas tienen las lectoras de la Historia! Pues no, no lo estoy. ¿Has leído en alguna parte que halla hecho el amor con alguien? No quiero ser borde, pero es que… Y lo otro. Pues no se. Todo depende de quien sea el padre. ¿No?

**-(Respuesta de Lucia) ¿Y si fuera Sweeney? Perdon si te ha molestado la pregunta.**

Eso ya seria otra cosa, jejeje. Pues… supongo que no me importaría ;-)

No pasa nada

**Y me gustaria decirle a los dos que hacen muy buena pareja y que los animo para que esten juntos.**

Nellie –Gracias

Sweeney –Todo se vera… Gracias. Supongo.


	17. Lo que pasa en 2 años

_¡¡Vuelvo con mas capítulos de este FIC!!_

_¡¡Me encanta vuestras preguntas y RRs!!_

_(lastima que solo hayan sido 2 ¬¬)_

_En esta nueva parte, habrá amor, celos, pasión, traición, puede que aventura, horror y un poco de humor_

_Pero, sobre todo, AMOR._

_(En todos los sentidos)_

_Enjoy!_

_¡Disfrutad!_

**Capitulo 16: Lo que pasa en 2 años.**

Sacaron a la Sra. Lovett del agua, en el puerto estaban congregados ya varios hombres para ayudar a subirla. La gente estaba alrededor, mirando estupefacta como una mujer se había atrevido a tirarse al agua con el propósito de que quien fuese quien era ese hombre no se fuese.

Ella no podía mas que llorar, y llorar, y llorar. Ahora estaba sola. Y él le había dicho que la quería. Y entonces… ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué la había dejado así? Esto no podía ser el fin… no podía serlo. Tantas cosas vividas, tantas por vivir…

Ella le quería, no podía negarlo, le amaba con todo sus ser, tanto que solía doler. Pero nunca había sido correspondido, y mucho menos ella esperaba que lo fuese. Pero… ¿lo había sido? ¿Siempre la había querido? ¿O había empezado todo con Alan? Ella no lo podía saber, lo único que pensaba era… _¿Es esto el …fin?_

Estaba en estas, cuando sintió que la inconsciencia y los brazos de Morfeo la reclamaban, y empezó a desmayarse. La gente seguía mirándola expectante. Un hombre se la acerco y mando a los demás alejarse para que pudiese respirar.

-Señora, ey, señora. ¡Escuche! –le exigia- ¿Me oye?

-Si… -logro susurrar, ya no tenia fuerzas-.

-Dígame donde vive. ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡No se desmalle aun! –la zarandeo suavemente, para reclamar su atención-. ¿Dónde vive?

Y ella logro decir, en susurros, la dirección, pero era algo incoherente, le faltaban las palabras.

-… Vivo… 1,8,6… Fleet… Calle… (**N/A: En ingles seria algo asi como: -… I live… 1,8,6… Fleet… Street)**

-¿En el 186 de la Calle Fleet? –pregunto el joven, pero de respuesta tan solo recibió un asentimiento. Y ella callo inconsciente. Entonces, se levanto, con ella en brazos, y empezó a gritar- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta la Calle Fleet? ¿Esta muy lejos?

Una muchacha se acerco.

-¿Eso no esta en Londres? –pregunto.

Todos dejaron escapar un sonoro "Ohhh….". Y empezaron murmullos. De cómo una mujer había perseguido a un hombre desde Londres, para tirarse al agua, quedar inconsciente, y no conseguir nada.

Cogieron un carruaje y el mismo hombre que le había preguntado y otros 2 fueron a la calle señalada.

Mientras, Toby estaba preocupado. Le había dicho que no tardaría, pero ya llevaba dos horas fuera y se acercaba la tarde, pasando ya las 2. La había visto salir de la casa a todo correr con una cara de preocupación impactante, que solo había visto cuando descubrió una pequeña herida, como un corte, en el cuello del niño. ¡A saber lo que se había pensado! ¡Tan solo se había cortado con los cristales de un vaso roto!

Se quedo helado al ver como tres hombres bajaban de un Carro y se dirigían hacia el con su madre en brazos. Entraron y le hablaron.

-¿Es tu madre, muchacho? –pregunto el que la llevaba, tenia pinta de medico.

-S-s-si… Bueno, no… ¿¡Que le ha pasado!? –dijo al notar los ojos enrojecidos y el estado de ella. Los marineros y el medico se lo explicaron brevemente mientras este les llevaba a la habitación de ella para que la dejasen allí.

_Osea… que por eso iba tan alarmada…_

La dejaron en la cama, y se fueron. El niño les dio las gracias efusivamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

-Sra. Lovett… ¿Era por eso? ¿Por qué se iba? Ahh… -suspiro- No se porque se fue, pero espero que tenga buenas razones –y dicho esto, se tumbo junto a su madre, abrazandola como si fuera la ultima vez (**N/A: Me acabo de acordar de una canción xD) **

La Sra. Lovett despertó en su habitación. Estaba exhausta. Abrio los ojos lentamente. Si, aquella era su habitación, pero había algo que no encajaba. Tenia un bulto debajo de su brazo derecho, seguía vestida con el vestido dorado y…

_Oh, no, dios mio, no…_-penso a la vez que se levantaba y recordaba todo. Se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozo, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Miro al bulto y vio a Toby, que estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado. Pero pareció darse cuenta y se despertó. Al verla, Toby la abrazo y dejo que llorara en su hombro, mientras ella sollozaba.

Él también lamentaba lo del Sr. Todd, pero no tanta como la de su madre. Él lo lamentaba por como había dejado a su madre.

Durante las próximas semanas, ella no volvió a llorar. Se mantuvo en un silencio turbador y persistente, que ni el propio Toby se atrevía a romper. Abrazada a una camisa de el, limpia, de aquellas que no se había llevado porque tenia que lavarlas, pasaba el dia sentada en el sillón de la sala, mirando el crepitar del fuego. No pensaba, solo recordaba.

Recordo aquella vez que ella le enseño a sus "amigas" después de 15 años.

_El estaba ilusionado, mirándose en el reflejo de la navaja. Y ella se acerco por detrás, mientras el alagaba a sus amigas y ella intentaba convencerlo de que se quedase en su casa como inquilino. Se agacho lentamente, puso su cabeza encima del hombro de el, pero sin apoyarla. Le seguía hablando. Y entonces, sintió la necesidad irresistible de oler su pelo, el pelo de él. Decidió cumplir su capricho. A el no pareció importarle, aunque estaba mas atento a las navajas que a ella. Y ella decidió ir mas alla. Fue acercando su cabeza, muy lentamente, observándose en el reflejo plateado. Pero el pareció darse cuenta al girar el utensilio, y la vio en el reflejo. Giro su cabeza._

-Ya esta –_penso-_ ya me ha descubierto.

_Y ella se acerco con intención de darle un beso. Pero la voz de el la detuvo._

_-Dejeme –dijo secamente._

_Con resignación, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, le dio una breve mirada. Bueno, al menos, había olido su pelo. (__**N/A: Es en My Friends)**_

Muchos de ese tipo de recuerdos ocupaban en su mente. Y poco a poco, fue consumiéndose de ellos.

Toby la hablaba, pero ella ya casi nunca respondia. Y en un acto de enajenación mental transitoria –que Toby no solo consintió, si no que vio positivamente (aunque luego pensó que era un acto de locura)- se levanto del sillón, se vistió, y se dirigió a la casa del Juez Turpin.

La gente al verla pasar se quedo estupefacta. Todos sabían acerca de lo ocurrido en el Canal de la Mancha. Pero ella no les vio. Ya no prestaba atención a la gente. Tan solo iba a lo que iba, sin fijarse en nada.

Llego a la casa y llamo. Una Señora muy amable salió y le dio audiencia con el Juez.

-Oh, Sra. Lovett. Cuanto siento lo del barbero.

-Si, yo también –dijo fríamente, lo cual sorprendió al Juez y al ama de casa que pasaba cerca en esos momentos. Dio otro sorbo al té y prosiguió – He venido aquí, para hacer un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –pregunto, curioso.

-Usted… me mantendrá y yo no contare su secreto.

-¡JA! ¿Quién se ha creido usted para…? –pregunto entre incrédulo y burlon.

-Benjamin Barker… -el se calló de inmediato-. ¿Le suena ese nombre?

-¿Qui- quien?

-Benjamin Barker –volvio a responder fríamente-. Si, aquel pobre barbero enamorado de su esposa.

-¿C-c-como sabe usted eso?

-Yo era la amiga de la esposa –una punzada recorrió su interior, de dolor, mientras volvia a beber de la taza. El había dicho en la carta que sabia que le había mentido y que le daba igual. Y ella muchas veces se había preguntado _¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué le da igual? ¿Por qué no me ha matado ya?_ – y usted, va a aceptar el trato. Y no le queda mas opción. El Alguacil esta de viaje, asi que para cuando el este aquí, ya habre contado todo a la policía.

-¿…?

-Vera, mi tienda decae, debido a la falta de carne. Y necesito dinero. Si usted accede a mantenerme, yo no contare nada.

-¿Pero como sé…?

-No, tiene mi palabra. Pero antes, por supuesto, voi a pedir una ultima cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Libere a la hija de Benjamin Barker.

-¿Quién? Eso es imposible –dijo rotundamente.

-No, si no… -empezo, su voz era firme, segura, pero tremendamente fría, y llevaba hablando asi toda la tarde.

-No, es que es imposible literalmente. Su hija esta muerta.

-¿Perdon? –pregunto, se noto un desvario en la voz-.

-Murio. Johanna… la de arriba… no es la hija del barbero… no del sullo si no de…

-Entiendo. ¿Puede contarme como murió?

-Si. Cuando fuimos a recogerla, ¿era usted la mujer que la sujetaba? –un asentimiento le contesto-. Bien, pues, cuando fuimos a recogerla, y la trajimos, ella enfermo. Pulmonia. Una semana después murió. Adopte a otra niña, que se llamaba sospechosamente igual, y la crie. Tienen los mismos años pero no son la misma.

-Entiendo… Bueno, Sr. Juez Turpin –dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba la taza en la mesa- Ha sido un placer hacer…

-No, yo también quiero algo a cambio –se levanto-.

-Diga.

-Si voi a mantenerla, quiero que saber que no va a romper su parte. Si se casa conmigo…

-Esta bien –dijo, aunque dudo, y no sabia luego cuanto se arrepentiría, acepto –Pero viviré en mi casa y nadie lo sabra salvo nuestros respectivos… pupilos.

-De acuerdo, pues. Mañana, aquí, el Padre nos casara.

-De acuerdo.

Y se fue, sin pensar en el tremendo error que había cometido.

Cuando llego a casa, le conto todo a Toby, y este abrió los ojos como platos. Tambien le conto lo del barbero, omitiendo que era el mismo que hacia medio año se había ido.

Toby se quedo mas asombrado aun, al oir, que el cuento que solia contarle con una canción era una realidad. (Si, la Sra. Lovett le conto la historia a modo de cuento, y se invento una moraleja)

Y asi fue, como la Sra. Lovett cometió un tremendo error. Y como, después del _Si, quiero_, no volvió a hablar. Ni para un Sí ni para un No. Un año y medio después, recibieron la noticia de boca de Anthony (que se había quedado con Johanna, ya que el Juez estaba casado).

Anthony entro a todo correr en la tienda. La Sra. Lovett vestia ahora la camisa del barbero, hacia tiempo que las vestia con una falda larga. La verdad es que todo el mundo aprecio el cambio, pero la verdad es que le quedaban tan bien como los vestidos o incluso mejor.

-¡Anthony! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –salto Toby y le abrazo. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nellie solo le dirigió la mirada cansada, fría y vacia que llevaba desde hacia dos años.

-¿Toby, puedes dejarnos solos a tu madre y a mi? –pregunto-.

-Pero ya sabes que ella no… -susurro-.

-Lo se, pero a partir de hoy lo hara –le dijo en el mismo tono de voz. Toby, aunque sorprendido, se fue a la sala. Anthony sabia mas de lo que le podía contar. Como lo de los cadáveres- Sra. Lovet… -dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado-. Le he encontrado.

La Sra. Lovett abrió los ojos. Sus orbes avellanos volvieron a brillar por un instante, lo que alegro mucho al marinero, ya que parecía la misma de antaño.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella. El muchacho la miro entre maravillado, soprendido, alegre y confuso. Todos creían que había perdido el habla -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Donde!? –empezo a preguntar, su voz volvia a ser la de siempre, ya no era fría ni sin matizes-.

-Tranquilicese, solo es una posibilidad. ¡Oh! ¡pero no se apene! ¡Seguro que cuando se lo cuente se sorprenderá! –empezo, viendo que volvia a decaer.

+ Mi amigo Michel, un marinero como yo, estuvo en Francia hace algunas semanas. El es un poco… bueno, le gusta _pagar_ para usted ya sabe que, y como le gusta dárselas de grande, pues fue a afeitarse a un local cerca del Moulin Rouge, que es un burdel y un lugar de espectáculo, por si no lo sabia. Dice, que cuando le vio, reconoció al mismo que salvamos en la mar hace algo mas de 2 años y medio. Y que no había cambiado nada. Me trajo un periódico de Francia, con el en portada.

La Sra. Lovett mientras escuchaba, iba formando una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia en su rostro. ¡Era el! ¡Volveria a verle!

Anthony saco un fragmento de un peridico. Parecia la portada. Y en el, había una foto. Y en la foto un hombre. Y ese hombre, era muy conocido para la Sra. Lovett.

Se levanto de un salto, agarro el fragmento del periódico, y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, como si fuese el mismo y no lo fuese a dejar escapar nunca mas. Anthony también se levanto, y sonriendo, la abrazo, que estaba dando saltitos. Y ella lloro después de mucho tiempo, pero esta vez… Esta vez era de felicidad.

_Esto es una barbaridad de 4 hojas y media, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos RR. Quisiera saber vuestras opiniones._

_Perdon por la molestia (si no os ha gustado)_

_Gracias por leerlo (si os ha gustado)_

_¡Hasta el próximo cap!_


	18. Próxima Parada, Francia

_**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd –**__ Lo que menos debería preocuparte (no te lo tomes a mal ;-) ) es lo del burdel. He dicho ENFRENTE del burdel, no en el. Y, el mayor problema de ellos ahora, es que ella esta casada. Que parece que a todos se os olvidad ese "pequeño" detalle. ¿Y que dira Sweeney respecto a esto? ¿Y respecto a su hija muerta?_

**Capitulo 18: Proxima Parada, Francia.**

La Sra. Lovett corrió a su habitación, pasando por la sala. Mientras Anthony la miraba atonito. No sabia como era posible que se moviera asi. Despues de 2 años sin hablar, siendo tan solo un ente, una anima, un alma en pena, había recuperado toda aquella alegría que la caracterizaba.

-¡Toby! ¡Me voy! Vas a tener que quedarte con Johanna los próximos meses –dijo, a la vez que pasa de largo-.

Toby la miraba atonito. No solo había hablado, iba a toda velocidad. Y decía que se iba.

-¡Venga! ¡Las cosas no se preparan solas! –le grito desde su cuarto.

-Pero Sra. Lovett… Usted… esta hablando…

-Si, hijo. No me mires asi –le dirigió una mirada de reproche-. ¡Me miras como si nunca hubiese hablado!

-Es que… -iba a replicarle-.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vasta de conversación absurda! –dijo al tiempo que cerraba su maleta, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la tienda-. Bueno, cariño, ya sabes. Ve a casa de Johanna. Anthony y yo nos vamos.

-No preguntes, Toby –le dijo el marinero, aun perplejo-.

Cogieron el primer coche que vieron libre y se dirigieron, después de dos años, por primera vez al Canal de la Mancha.

Cuando la Sra. Lovett piso tierra, miles de recuerdos hirientes pasaron por su cabeza. Pudo

volver a verlo subir al barco y marcharse. Ella gritar, correr, lanzarse, ser rescatada…

Un hombre familiar para ella se les acerco.

-Señora… Cuanto tiempo…

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto

-Perdone, soy el hombre que la llevo a su casa, hace dos años.

-Usted… me resulta familiar… -dijo aun incrédula.

-Si… Queria preguntarle… el motivo de su visita…

-Me voi, donde… el señor que perseguía se fue. Voy a encontrarle.

-Espero que tenga mucha suerte. Digame, ¿destino?

-Francia –respondió-.

-Es el barco de la izquierda –señalo. Ella lo recordó al instante y temblo-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… es solo… recuerdos…

-Entiendo. Dejeme llevarle el equipaje. ¿Y usted señor?

-No, yo no voy con ella. Yo me quedo –la hecho una mirada de reproche-. ¿De verdad que no quiere que…?

-No, tengo que hacerlo sola. Ve y cuida de Toby –dijo con seguridad-.

-Vale, esta bien. Me voy. Suerte.

-Gracias –respondio- ¿Vamos?

-Adelante.

Se encaminaron al barco. Dejaron el equipaje en una habitación y ella subió. Desde allí se tenia una vista esplendida. Decidió mirar al mar, su amado mar…

Y no puedo evitar acordarse de Alan. ¿Qué habría hecho durante aquellos dos años? ¿Habria conocido a una mujer?

_Si… seguramente… Habra conocido a una mujer mejor que yo, que no fabrica tartas de carne humana ni descuartiza cadáveres…_-pensaba.

El barco partió. Despidio a su amigo con la mano y dijo:

-Proxima parada, Francia.

Cuando llego a su destino, no pudo si no admirar la ciudad frente a ella. Sabia que aun no había llegado, pero ver aquel otro lugar, con personas tan diferentes, letras tan diferentes. Todo tan diferente…

Tuvo suerte de que la gente hablase también ingles. Se dirigió a un coche, y simplemente dijo:

-Paris.

El cochero entendió, y emprendió un largo camino. (Yo he estado en Paris, desde mi casa, tarde 9 horas en coche, imaginaos a coche de caballos) Por el camino, fue admirando el bello paisaje. Todo era nuevo para ella, y miraba con ilusión. Cuando pasaron 2 horas y media, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Si, Señora. Una hora mas.

-¿Habla ingles? –se extraño-.

-Perfectamente, soy ingles –contesto.

-Ah… crei que…

-Lo se, todos lo hacen –dijo orgulloso-. ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo de su visita a Paris?

-Vengo buscando a una persona –dijo sin mas.

-Entonces dudo que lo encuentre, Paris es enorme y es muy fácil perderse. ¿Sabe donde vive?

-Me dijeron que enfrente del Moulin Rouge.

El cochero abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta incrédulo, mirándola fijamente.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor zona para una dama como usted –ella se sonrojo-. Ademas, solo conozco a una persona que viva en ese lugar enfrente del Moulin Rouge.

Ella le miro anhelante.

-¿Por casualidad no será un barbero?

-Si, pero como… -abrio los ojos aun mas- ¿Es usted la dama que le robo el corazón al pobre barbero que vive en frente del Moulin Rouge?

-¡Cuidado!

El cochero se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de frenar a los caballos, que iban directos a un despeñadero.

-¡Soooo! –consiguio pararlos-. Lo siento –se disculpo-.

-¿Robado el corazón? –siguio ella, sin darle importancia-. ¿A Sweeney Todd?

El cochero abrió mas los ojos todavía –si era posible- y sonrio. Bajo del coche, abrió la puerta y le tomo la mano y la beso.

-Un placer conocerla, señora. Sweeney me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, aun mas incrédula que el.

-Soy amigo del Sr. Todd. Me ha contado todo.

Ella ahora si que estaba sorprendida.

-¡¿Todo!?

-Si, bueno… excepto una cosa que no me quiso contar. Cual era vuestro trato. Dijo que por respeto a usted no me lo contaria.

Ella suspiro aliviada.

-Pero… yo no le robe el corazón… -dijo confusa-.

-Si, lo hizo. El… le vi llorar muchas noches a causa de esto. Me dijo que la había dejado, y que creía que usted nunca le perdonaría. Y me pidió, por favor, que si alguna vez la encontraba a usted en Francia, fuese por lo que fuese, la llevase hasta el. Pero no la describió tan bien. Usted es mucho mas bella.

-(sonrojo) Gracias… Bueno. Ansío llegar lo antes posible.

-¡Si! ¡Claro! ¡Me alegro de no tener que llevarla a rastras! –se rieron los dos de la broma. Durante el viaje, estuvieron hablando del pasado, y de cómo se sentía ella.

El la entendía totalmente y en menos de lo que esperaban, se encontraban delante del Mouilen Rouge (se pronuncia /mulen gus/) entrando en un portal.

-Bueno señora. Le dejo aquí su maleta. El vive en el atico.

_Como no _–pendo ella-.

-Les deseo lo mejor, sinceramente.

-Gracias.

-Hasta otro dia.

Lo que ella no supo, fue la mirada de preocupación del cochero al darse la vuelta, porque había visto perfectamente el anillo que ella portaba. Signo del matrimonio.

La entrada donde se encontraba era oscura. Apenas iluminada por la suave luz de la Luna. Ya había anochecido.

Miro hacia arriba y vio que había cinco pisos. Las escaleras eran de madera oscura, como la barandilla y las puertas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel color crema. Muy bohemio.

Cargo la maleta y subió. Le costo bastante llegar al ultimo piso. Con una única puerta de madera color azufre. Llamo tímidamente a la puerta. Al lado de esta se leia claramente un cartel donde ponía.

_Cerrado_

En el cartel estaban pintadas unas tijeras y unos dientes. Eso quería decir que no solo era barbero, si no también dentista. Como había señalado el poste que había en su casa, colgado de la pared del segundo piso. La línea roja significaba sangre. Osea, operaciones y dentista. (Todo esto es cierto. Antiguamente asi lo sabían)

Volvio a llamar, esta vez mas enérgicamente.

-Ya voy… -dijo una voz fría desde dentro. Ella enseguida la reconoció, era la de su amado barbero.

Un hombre con el pelo negro como el azabache y una larga cana blanca como la nieve que se extendia por su pelo. Desde la raíz hasta el final. Envolviendose con los rizos de el. En su típico peinado hacia atrás.

Aquel era el. Sin duda. Y estaba tal como lo recordaba.

-Hola, Sr. Todd –dijo, nada mas verle aparecer en la puerta. Sonrio ampliamente mientras el barbero la mira atónito, como si no se creyera que estuviera allí.


	19. Te he echado de menos, pero ¿Que es?

_¡Por supuesto Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd! __Mi cumpleaños es el __**15 de Noviembre**__ xD, aun queda un poco lejos xD_

_Y bueno, sin mas dilación. (solo unos minutos) Traigo el siguiente!_

**Capitulo 19: Te he echado de menos, pero… ¿Qué es eso?**

_-Hola, Sr. Todd –dijo, nada mas verle aparecer en la puerta. Sonrio ampliamente mientras el barbero la mira ampliamente, como si no se creyera que estuviera allí._

Cuando el barbero se repuso de la sorpresa, la abrazo al instante, y ella a el. Ambos derramaron lagrimas de felicidad y anhelo. El olio el pelo de ella, que tanto echaba de menos. La abrazo como si la fuese a perder nada mas separarse. Como si se fuera a desavanecer como en todos sus sueños, cuando soñaba que le encontraba y entonces el la abrazaba, la decía cuanto la quería, y cuando la iba a besar desaparecia.

Asi que aprovecho, y le beso en la mejilla. Miles de besos que a ella la tomaron desprevenida, pero que le encantaron. Y le beso el cuello. Y entonces la beso en la boca. Con pasión, otra vez, como si fuera la ultima vez. Como se besa a alguien que sabes que puede morir, porque va a la guerra, o porque esta enfermo. Sus lenguas danzaban al son de la alegría y las saladas lagrimas que se escurrían por ambos rostros. Estaban ambos tan sumamente contentos de volver a estar juntos. Se levantaron. Ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de el mientras seguía besándole. Y el la dejo apoyarse para profundizar el beso. Pero entonces el se paro.

Noto algo que antes no estaba cuando ella subió la mano por su espalda. Se aparto. Y le miro la mano. Ella gimio un poco, y se llamo tonta por no habérselo quitado antes de ir a verle.

-Sr. Todd… tenemos que hablar –dijo, pero aun asi con una sonrisa y derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Desde luego… Pase –y le abrió la puerta-.

Ella entro en el pequeño atico. Habia una silla, donde supuso que afeitaba, justo enfrente de una gran ventana. Supuso también que era para simular la de Londres, con la excepción de la mortífera trampa al sotano.

-Por aquí –la señalo una puerta -. Esto… solo es la barbería. La casa esta por ahí.

-Vale…

Llegaron a una pequeña cocina. Estaba totalmente limpia. La Sra. Lovett sabia que el Sr. Todd era muy ordenado. Los crímenes siempre hay que llevarlos ordenadamente planeados, asi que se había convertido en una costumbre para ambos.

Ella se sento en una silla enfrente de la mesa. El Sr. Todd le cogió la maleta y se la llevo. Volvió y se sento en frente de ella. Estuvieron asi largo rato, observándose, queriendo guardar aquella imagen en la cabeza para recordarla cuando tuviesen que estar separados.

-Sra. Lovet… -dijo el al final, suavemente.

-Sr. Todd… -y ella empezó a llorar.

El se levanto suavemente y se agacho junto a la silla de ella, y la volvió a abrazar. Ella lloro en el hombro de el.

-Crei que le había perdido… y entonces… no pude… -sollozaba-.

-Shh, shh… Tranquilicese…

-Llevo 2 años, los últimos dos años sin hablar… -y siguió llorando-.

A Sweeney le dio un escalofrio. ¿Habia dicho 2 años sin hablar? ¿Era eso posible? Se separo de ella –no sin un esfuerzo sobre humano- y la miro a la cara. Le aparto las lagrimas con los dedos y la miro. Seguido, tomo su mano, y miro el anillo, luego la miro a ella. Que parecía entender lo que el quería decir.

-Me case… -eso le dolio al pobre barbero-.

-¿Con quien…? –pregunto suavemente-.

-Turpin… -y volvió a llorar, se derrumbo en el hombro de el. Y el la abrazo mucho mas fuerte. Aun sin comprender. Y menos, el como se había casado con aquel jodido bastardo.

-¿Por qué? –volvio a preguntar-.

-No… tenia din-e-ro… -dijo entre sollozos-. Necesitaba… comer…

-Entiendo –puso la mano en la cabeza de ella. Como invitándola a que continuara. Su tono sonaba preocupado. ¿Qué la habría llevado a aquella mujer, siempre tan radiante y feliz, a casarse con ese perturbado mental? Él, había sido el.

Entonces ella, se incorporo, y le miro a los ojos.

-Yo… me quede en mi casa. No hemos hecho nada ¡se lo juro! Era parte del trato.

-¿Qué trato? –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

-Le… amenaze con contar lo de Benjamin Barker… -dijo, con la cabeza gacha-. El bedel no estaba, estaba de viaje… asi que… no podía matarme… ¡Pero se lo juro! ¡No paso…! ¿Por qué sonríe?

-Usted es una mujer estúpidamente ingeniosa e inteligente-dijo, con una sonrisa de aquellas que son como la Aurora Boreal, las ves una vez, son magnificas, pero no vuelves a verlas jamás.

Ella le miro interrogante. Sin duda, aquellos dos años habían sido peores que los 15 en Australia para el.

-Utilizó la escusa del viaje a su favor. Necesitaba dinero, y lo consiguió. Y todo estando… bueno, esto ultimo lo supongo… deprimida.

-Si. Llevo estos dos últimos años… Sumida en una agujero negro.

-¿Y Johanna? –pregunto, un poco preocupado-.

-Sr. Todd… Lo siento –dijo con una cara totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunto alarmado.

-Sr. Todd… Dios, lo siento mucho.

-¡Digame que le ha pasado!

-Sr. Todd… Cuando me case con el… en realidad… el trato era que me mantendría y…

**Paso la hora siguiente contándole lo que había ocurrido ese año, y como había descubierto, que Johanna, la verdadera, había muerto ahora 17 años atrás.**

-Lo siento…

-No lo sienta… -dijo, triste. Su hija, la de verdad, estaba muerta.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? No tengo hotel u otro sitio donde dormir… -el Sr. Todd salió de sus ensueñaciones y sonrio.

-Duerma en mi cuarto. Yo casi no lo uso. Pero… Esta noche… tengo que ir al Moulin Rouge…

Ella puso cara de confusión, asco e interrogante.

-Pero… me dijeron que era un burdel y una sala de espectáculo…

-Y lo es.

-¿Entonces…?

-Negocios. Quedese aquí. He de irme. Lo siento –le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, y se marcho. Dejando un vacio en el corazón de Nellie, que ya ansiaba que volviese.

_Lo siento, este es mucho mas corto que los otros. Pero bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado!!_


	20. ¿Que has estado haciendo?

_Ufff, capitulo 20 ya._

_Bueno, muy pocos escribis, aunque se, que sois muchos los que leeis_

_Tranqui Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd. __No psaa nada (este RR lo quiero el doble de largo ¬¬(es broma xD) porfaaa)_

**Capitulo 20: ¿Qué has estado haciendo?**

El Sr. Todd bajo las escaleras hacia el portal. Aun se maldecía por lo que iba a tener que hacer. Y se maldecía aun mas por haber tenido que dejarla sola, después de dos largos años.

Salio y quedo enfrente del Moulin Rouge (Imaginaos el de la peli, no el de ahora) Aquel club solo abria por la noche y por una gran cantidad de dinero, pero los servicios que ofrecían allí lo valían. Tenian bailarinas de todos los tipos, alturas, razas, edades. Todo. Y el solia escoger a una en particular. Y hacia "eso" con ella, pero siempre pensando en la mujer, que actualmente, se encontraba en su atico.

La Sra. Lovett se dirigio a la ventana de la barberia y admiro el Moulin Rouge. Desde ahí se veía un enorme elefante. Parecía una suite. Tenia escaleras a ambos lados de las orejas. Desvio su atención a la gente, y allí le reconoció. Estaba parado en la calle. Con indecisión, sin saber si entrar o no.

Hasta entonces, no se había fijado en su ropa. Llevaba un esmoquin, seguramente desde antes de abrir la puerta. Preparado para lo que tendría que hacer. Iba muy elegante.

Por fin se decidió, y cruzo la carretera. Dio el dinero al taquillero y entro. Ella aun no le perdia de vista, para entrar de verdad, tenia que cruzar un gran patio, pero ahora mismo, este estaba lleno. Se veian bailarinas y… putas –con todo el cariño de la palabra (que no es mucho)- con los clientes. Y de repente, pensó, aterrorizada, sentada en la ventana –que tenia una especie de alfeizar hacia dentro para poder sentarse-, que igual el Sr. Todd, tenia una de esas para el mismo.

Pero aliviada, le vio entrar al edificio.

_No, imbécil _–le dijo su mente- _¡Eso es peor! ¡Asi no le puedes ver! __**Callate, el Sr. Todd me ama, no va a liarse con ninguna de esas zorras **__¿Pero… y si lo hace ahí dentro? Tu no lo sabes, no puedes verlo __**No pienso ir **_–ahora hablaba consigo misma, delirante-._Tu veras…_

**& & &**

El Sr. Todd entro en el edificio y en seguida empezó el espectáculo. Despues de can-can y demás bailes, se encontró por fin con su cliente.

El Sr. Todd se había vuelto famoso en Francia, y muchas veces tenia que acudir a citas al Moulin Rouge, asi que se había comprado un atico en frente. Como tenia una agenda apretada, y ya no mataba, tenia que ir a citas previas para conseguir clientes. Sin embargo, lo que no sabia, es que esa noche seria especialmente dura.

Normalmente, tenia que estar con "chicas" del Moulin Rouge para convencer a sus clientes, pero lo solucionaba imaginándose a la Sra. Lovett. Hoy, sin embargo, no podría.

**& & &**

La Sra. Lovett vio como salía del edificio seguido por un hombre. Se sentaron en una mesa libre, en una especie de pequeña terraza. Y entonces, vio horrorizada como se acercaban dos "chicas".

_No lo hagas. No lo hagas. Por favor. No lo hagas _–pensaba y susurraba-.

_¿Lo ves, idiota? ¡Lo esta haciendo! ¡Ahí tienes a tu hombre! __**Callate, tiene que haber una buena explicación para esto **__Por supuesto que la hay, es un putero. Como todos los hombres. __**¡¡Callate!!**_

Y entonces, la chica se sento en la piernas de el.

-¡Apartala! –gritaba la Sra. Lovett desde el atico.

El paso una mano por su cintura.

-¡Sueltala! ¡Suel… tala! –empezo a sollozar-.

**& & & **

Vio como una chica se le acercaba y se sentaba en sus piernas. Penso en apartarla, pero tenia que dar buena imagen. Paso una mano por su cintura. Y mientras ella le besaba en el cuello, el se concentro en los negocios.

-Bueno, señor. Creo que tengo un hueco para mañana a las 8.

-Me parece bien –el tenia a la suya propia-. Me gustaría tener mas citas con usted para afeitarme.

-Por supuesto –dijo sereno-. Digame una hora y fechas.

-Ummm. ¿Una vez a la semana a las 4 de la tarde?

-A esa hora tengo los martes… -en ese momento, se había quedado mirando el atico, donde estaba ella. Y la vio llorar y sollozar con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y tristeza-. Lo siento… -dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Los martes a las…! 8… -se quedo confuso mientras veía como se levantaba de repente, apartando a la mujer, y se alejaba rápidamente-.

**& & &**

Ella sollozaba mientras le miraba incrédula. Estaba con una zorra sentada en sus piernas mientras le daba besos en el cuello y el hablaba con otro hombre que estaba igual.

-¡Maldito anillo! –se lo quito y lo tiro al suelo-. ¡Todo… (sollozo) es por tu culpa! –lloraba-.

Le volvió a mirar, y entonces su miradas se encontraron. El pareció darse cuenta porque se levanto y la dejo ahí tirada. Salió a todo correr del Moulin Rouge, pero ella ya no prestaba atención a donde iba.

Ella se levanto y se fue a la habitación. Se tumbo en la cama y lloro amargamente.

**& & &**

Se levanto a todo correr aun oyendo al cliente terminar de concertar las citas y se dirigió al atico. No volvió a mirar a la ventana. Subio de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo 

piso, que era el sullo. Abrio la puerta y busco por la barbería. Alli no había nadie. Penso, aterrorizado, en varias cosas.

Aquello había sido un sueño y ella nunca había ido.

Al verle desde la ventana se había largado

Que nunca había mirado por la ventana y se había quedado en la cocina.

Estaba llorando en alguna parte de la casa.

Corrio a la cocina, allí no había nadie. Opcion **3)** descartada. Y entonces, al oir sollozos, le vino a la mente una situación muy parecida.

**.:Flash Back:.**

_Al salir, no había nadie en la tienda. Aquello le desconcertó, a aquellas horas la tienda debería estar a rebosar._

_Bajo y se la encontró vacía, y el cartel de la puerta decía claramente: Cerrado._

_Y entonces, se percato de los sollozos. Provenían de algún sitio cercano. No era posible que fuera del sótano, si no se oirían los ecos, no venía de la calle, estaba desierta._

_Entro a la sala y se encontró con Toby, que estaba mirando el fuego, con cara de preocupación._

_Enseguida lo entendió todo. La que lloraba era la Sra. Lovett, y se había encerrado en su habitación, diciéndole a Toby que no le dejara pasar. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho?_

_**(Capitulo 3)**_

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

Si, aquella vez le había roto el corazón, y le dolio pensar que lo había hecho de nuevo.

Esta vez, no le fue difícil encontrarla. Habia ganado la opción **4)**.

Entro en la habitación (suerte que no había Tobys ni cerrojos que romper o golpear) y la vio allí tumbada, llorando. Y el sabia el motivo. Ella le miro, pero después volvia a poner la cara contra la almohada y siguió. El se agacho al lado sullo, la incorporo y la obligo a mirarle. En sus ojos color avellana pudo adivinar la tristeza y soledad que había vivido los últimos tiempos, y que estaban volviendo cada vez con mas fuerza. Y el la abrazo, de nuevo (E contado… 5 en un dia). Y ella volvió a llorar.

-Shh… Sra. Lovet… Shh… -la tranquilizaba el-. ¿Por qué llora? Usted ya sabia a donde iba. Ya sabia que…

-Pero… snif… no pensé que usted… -el se aparto un poco.

-Gajes del negocio. Vera, yo necesito clientes. Y para concertar citas, a veces tengo ir al Moulin Rouge. De ahí que tuve que comprarme aquí el atico.

-Pero… esa…

-Esa… -desvio la mirada-. Esa era una habitual –ella le miro confusa-. Es una… que siempre viene cuando voy yo… Porque es la que mas se parece a usted… asi que… fue una de las que mas permiti -dijo sonrojándose un poco. A ella se le callo los pies al suelo.

Sweeney Todd ¿Sonrojandose? Y, un momento… había dicho… ¿Qué se parecía a ella?

_**¿Lo ves? ¡El me quiere! **__Suena a escusa barata __**¡Agh! ¡Callate! El me quiere! ¡Y pienso ignorarte todo lo que pueda! ¡Eres una desconfiada! **__Oye, bonita, que soy tu._

-Pero…

-Cuando la vi… me di cuenta de que ahora la tenia a usted… ya no tenia que imaginármela, ahora esta usted aquí, conmigo, en mi casa, y… no pude evitar venir a decirle esto…

-¿Va a volver?

-No, las citas están concertadas.

Y ella fue ahora la que le abrazo. Y lloro entre felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad porque le había confesado que la quería, tristeza por lo que había tenido que hacer.

Se aparto y le beso, junto sus labios con los de el y compartieron uno de esos besos de película que todas queremos pero que nunca conseguimos ;-). Pero el pareció recobrar la cordura.

-No, Sra. Lovet… Esto no esta bien… -dijo.

-Pero…

-Usted esta casada. Un momento, ¿y su anillo? –pregunto mirándole la mano.

-Lo tire al suelo, en la barbería. Todo esto culpa de ese estúpido anillo…

-No, Sra. Lovett. Lo hubiese tenido que hacer igual. Voy a buscarlo –y se levanto y fue a buscarlo-.

Ella se quedo en la habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama. Rumiando las palabras y cosas hechas por el. Pero… todo, al final, se solucionaria.

_Hoy tenemos que celebrar, que ya vamos por el capitulo 20, que ya hace casi un mes que empeze la historia (quien lo diría, un mes!!) y que por fin tengo vacaciones. Aparte de que seguramente paso limpia de asignaturas con todo aprobado. Asi que, como premio a los que seguís la historia, (y yo estoy algo atascada) os propongo darme vuestras opiniones y que os gustaría que pasase. Pero por favor, que me de suficiente miga para estar como 30 capitulos mas (porfaaaaa)._

**srta.insensiblemalfoy****: **Por supuesto, espero llegar a los 50 RR y mas!! Espero que te guste y lo leas cuando tengas tiempo


	21. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 21: Revelaciones**

-Aquí tienes –le tendio el anillo-. ¿Por qué me miras asi? –ella le miraba asombrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estas tan… diferente…

-¿Diferente? –pregunto confuso.

-Cuando volviste… de Australia… eras tan –busco la palabra- volviste tan… frio, y distante… Solo pensabas en vengarte. Pasado un tiempo… te volviste mas humano, mas… -bajo la cabeza- mas Ben… y después… Ocurrio aquello… tu borrachera… y me hiciste daño… Y bueno, ya sabes toda la odisea. Y luego te fuiste, y parecías… parecías una persona distinta a la que entro en mi tienda una fría mañana en Londres –esbozaron ambos una sonrisa, y algo sonrojados apartaron las miradas-. Yo estuve enamorada de ti siempre… Desde el dia en que descubri quien eras, y ahora… que te vuelvo a ver… ya no eres el mismo –él arrugo la frente-. No, no te lo tomes a mal… es solo que… ahora eres una persona mas… mas normal. Ya no pareces aquel hombre despechado consumido por el odio y los deseos de venganza al que yo sabia que amaba pero que el no me correspondía.

El se levanto, y anduvo un poco por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

-El dia… que me propuso el negocio… -ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo-. Me di cuenta… de lo que usted estaba dispuesta a hacer por mi, de que me amaba. Y de alguna forma… Descubri que podía sentir algo mas que ira, odio… podía sentir afecto o simpatía, sentimientos que creía olvidados. Y… aun asi… no podía olvidar a Lucy –ella dio un respingo ante la mención-. Y vi a Toby tumbado con la botella… y pensé… que asi podría desconectar de la situación unos momentos… y pensar con claridad. Porque después de que se puso mala… Yo ya no podía dejar de pensar en usted –ella sonrio al encontrarse con su mirada-. Y perdi el control, cosa que nunca me he perdonado, pensando que la podía haber hecho daño. Que luego usted me dijo que hice.Y bueno, después de aquella locura, llego Alan… y… me volvi loco de celos. Crei que la iba a hacer daño –ella se levanto y puso una mano en su hombro. Le comprendía a la perfeccion- y que la rompería el corazón. Aquella noche, antes de ir a la playa, estuve pensando. Me di cuenta, de que usted podría ser feliz si yo no estaba ni mi estúpida venganza, como la llamo usted en su momento. Y que podría serlo con Alan. Asi que… decidi ir a por el ramo, y fui a la playa… Pensaba… pensaba que igual tendría la oportunidad de que usted me perdonara… pero entonces vi como la ataco aquel asqueroso… Y no pude reaccionar.

-¡Usted estaba allí! ¡Lo sabia!

-Si, estuve allí, vi todo lo que ocurrió, incluido el beso. Y entonces… decidi salir de su vida. Estos dos últimos años, los he pasado trabajando y sobreviviendo de mis ganancias. He hecho algunos amigos.

-El cochero…

-Si, como ese. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que muchos querían quedar en el Moulin Rouge, y me dije ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo… ella ya no esta… ahora será feliz…

-Oh, Sr. Todd…

-Y… me mude aquí, y se me convirtió en una habitual la zorra esa, porque era la mas parecida a usted que había. Me imaginaba que era usted, que cada beso en el cuello era usted… he cambiado, Sra. Lovett… No debería llamarla asi –de repente se dio cuenta-.

-¿Qué?

-Usted… ya no es Lovett… ahora es Turpin, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sr. Todd, nadie lo sabe, salvo unas pocas personas de confianza, nadie lo sabe, sigo siendo Lovett.

-Y entonces… ha llegado usted… y cuando he bajado… y ha visto eso… no he podido hacerlo. No he podido estar con esa estando usted aquí arriba, yo … -ella le abrazo- yo la quiero demasiado.

-Oh, Sr. Todd… -lloraban, de nuevo. Aun se extrañaban de no haber inundado el piso-. ¡Vuelva conmigo, por favor! –le miro con ojos suplicantes-.


	22. Tiempo al Tiempo

**Capitulo 22: Tiempo al tiempo**

-¿Qué? –pregunto el.

-Vuelva conmigo, a Londres –suplico ella-.

-Pero… mis clientes… las citas…

-Anulelas. Vuelva conmigo. Por favor –tenia aquella mirada, como la de un cachorrito abandonado que sabes que si no recoges no te lo perdonaras.

-Ay… Esta bien… -ella sonrio y le volvió a abrazar. Ninguno se cansaba de hacerlo. Tenian que recuperar muchos abrazos no dados-. Pero…

-¿?

-Mañana… Tendre que ir al Moulin Rouge…

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –le volvió a suplicar, el agacho la cabeza y le dio un pico-.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si tengo que anular las citas… Mañana estarán todos allí.

-Pero esa… se le acercara. No quiero, usted ya no es libre.

-¿Um?

-Ahora usted es mio –y le sonrio picara-. Por favor…

-Tengo que hacerlo… Nellie… -le dijo el, tuteándola. Ella sonrio mas ampliamente y le dio otro pico poniéndose de puntillas-.

-Entonces, ire contigo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! – de repente se puso histérico y se aparto de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué he dicho?

-Si vas… entonces… ¡He visto lo que les hacen a las mujeres allí, Nellie! ¡Claro que hay mujeres que van pero no son damas precisamente! ¡¡Tan solo son putas!! ¿¡Te crees que me gustaría ver como miles de ojos viciosos se posan en ti deseando hacerte vete tu a saber que!? ¡Dios! ¡Me harias volver a coger una navaja con otros fines que no son afeitar!

-Eh… calmate… No va a pasar nada…

-¡Lo hara! ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo hara! ¡Y entonces se te acercara Zidler y te propondrá convetirte en una de sus canes diamantinos! ¡Y tu no podras negarte!

-¿Por qué no podre negarme?

-Porque… Porque si no te mataran. O te violaran allí mismo. Y yo no podre hacer nada para impedirlo. Tan solo mirar o irme. Y ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada en absoluto.

-Oh, amor… -le puso las manos en los hombros-. No pasara nada… te lo prometo…tiene que a ver algo que podamos hacer.

-Puede que lo haya…

-¿De verdad?

-Si… pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por?

-Tengo que comprar algo. Duerma en mi cama, volveré después… -iba a besarla pero se detuvo-. No se preocupe…

Ella se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tutearla. Seguro que era por alguna de sus paranoias de que estaba casada.

El se fue. Ella se puso el camisón rojo que tanto le gustaba y, no sin mucho pesar, se metió en la cama de el, dándose cuenta, de lo mucho que lo había añorado. Olio la almohada, las sabanas, era el mismo olor, solo que esta vez, era el olor reciente. Ya no era el viejo olor de una camisa usada. Ahora era el de la noche anterior o incluso la anterior a la anterior.

El volvió en unas horas, puso las bolsas sobre la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Ella dormía plácidamente, con un camisón rojo… se dio cuenta. Era el mismo camisón que llevaba la noche aquella en la que intento besarla y ella se dio la vuelta.

Con nostalgia, la miro enbobado. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Como solo había una cama, habría que compartirla, y el no iba a dormir en la silla de barbero. Asi que se subió a la cama y avanzo al fondo (la cama estaba contra la pared, asi que se puso detrás de ella) y se tumbo con mucho cuidado. Se metió con muchísimo cuidado mas en las sabanas y la estuvo mirando un rato. Solo veía su pelo, pero con eso ya se contentaba.

El no se había puesto el pijama, pero si se había quitado los zapatos. Penso en levantarse para cambiarse, pero desecho la idea al ver como ella se daba la vuelta en la cama y quedaba peligrosamente cerca de el.

Y el, que era muy listo, paso una mano por su cintura y la acerco aun mas. Ella inconscientemente puso su cabeza y su mano en el pecho de el y se recostó plácidamente. El apollo la cabeza en su pelo y respiro. Volvia a oler su pelo y su perfume. Aquellas fragancias que tanto había echado de menos.


	23. Que me distraes la clientela

**Capitulo 23: Que me distraes la clientela**

Los calidos rayos del sol iluminan su cara y ella despierta entre los brazos de el. No recordaba como había llegado el ni a que hora. Solo que estaba en el cielo. Sentia el aliento en su pelo, y como estaba apoyada en el pecho de el y con la mano de el rodeando su cintura y con la otra acercándola cogiéndola por la espalda.

Como decía, en el cielo.

-Buenos días –dijo el, ella levanto la cabeza-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Buenos días –le dio un beso-. Muy bien. ¿Cuándo…?

-Hace 3 horas.

-¿Has dormido?

-Si, las 2 primeras, la ultima me la he pasado mirándote –sonrio-.

-¿Qué plan tenemos?

-Lo primero, tengo que atender a mis clientes. Solo vienen por las tardes, porque la mayoría quieren ir guapos al Moulin Rouge. Los atenderé y después vendrás conmigo.

-¿De verdad? –le miro ilusionada-.

-Si quieres, si.

-Y cual es el pero.

-Tendras que fingir que eres mi puta personal –el esperaba que se levantase y le llamase loco y no quisiese ir, pero en vez de eso, ella le sonrio y le beso, con pasión.

Esta vez pronunciaron el beso. Miles de caricias volaban por ambos cuerpos y se exploraban mutuamente por sitios que no recordaban que existieran antes. El se puso encima y siguió besándola, profundizando aun mas en el beso y con cuidado de no aplastarla. Ella le quito la chaqueta del esmoquin y el subió su mano por la pierna de ella levantando ligeramente el camisón de ella y haciéndola ahogar un gemido en la boca de el. Ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero demasiado despacio para el, que se aparto y empezó a desabotonársela el mismo mientras decía:

-¿Quiere seguir?

-Si

-¿De verdad? No quiero que luego se arrepienta…

-No lo hare.

Y acto seguido se quito la camisa y volvió a besarla. Ella acaricio el pecho de el. Era musculoso, curtido por los 15 años de duros trabajos en Australia bajo el sol abrasador. El le subió aun mas el camisón, hasta dejarlo por encima de la cintura de ella, dejando ver la ropa interior de ella, que consistía en unos pantalones cortísimos que iban unidos al corsé negro que cubria la parte de arriba. Ella le ayudo a deshacerse del molesto camisón y siguieron en su ardua tarea de dominarse mutuamente. Empezando un duelo por ver quien dominaba al otro en una danza de saliva, labios y lenguas desesperadas que ansiaban encontrarse desde hacia mas de 720 dias y algo mas.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a desvestirse hasta que quedaron como Dios les trajo al mundo –aunque ninguno era muy creyente- e hicieron el amor por primera después de mucho tiempo.

Exhaustos, durmieron el resto de la mañana, felices y contentos, de poder estar juntos. Ninguno había pensado nunca que eso hubiese podido ocurrir.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, decidieron vestirse y preparar algo comestible. Por supuesto, fue Nellie la que cocino, pero esta vez, no eran empanadas de carne humana. Fueron unos espaguetis a la boloñesa muy ricos. Estuvo silbando todo el rato una entretenida canción que no sabia de donde había sacado. Mientras el Sr. Todd la miraba sentado en la mesa, observando y estudiando todos sus movimientos con una sonrisa.

Nellie estaba hinchada de felicidad. Quien le hubiese dicho cuando apareció el barbero en su tienda, que lo iba a amar tan profundamente. Quien le iba a decir, que cuando le vio marcharse, a los dos años estaría en una cocina diferente de un país diferente después de haber hecho el amor con el. Simplemente, no se lo creía.

Empezaron a comer y se contaron todas sus vivencias. Ambos habían pasado muchas cosas y contarlas les animaba y tranquilizaba.

-¡Oh, Sr. Todd! ¡Casi se me olvida! –se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de el. Volvio con una navaja en su mano -. Aquí tiene.

El la miro con aprecio. Mejor dicho, LAS miro con aprecio, a la navaja y a la mujer, se levanto, la cogió en la mano y después beso a la mujer. Iban a hacer algo mas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Mi cliente de las 4 –ella asintió-.

El abrió la puerta, dejo que pasase el hombre, y empezó a extender la crema. Nellie se apoyo en la puerta, que estaba enfrente de la silla. Ambos hombre se la quedaron mirando. Ella se sonrojo y desvio la mirada. Cuando termino de afeitar al hombre, le comunico que no volveria a atender a nadie.

- Je le sens, m. Mais demain j'a plané d'aller avec cette femme précieuse - provoco que ella se sonrojara cuando la miro, aunque ella no entendía lo que decia-. Je ne vais pas recommencer à raser en France.

- Je connais, c'est une peine. Bon, il les a désirés, beaucoup de sort - afortunadamente ella no llevaba el anillo-.

El señor se fue mas contento que unas castañuelas.

-¿Desde cuando hablas francés tan bien? –le pregunto, divertida ante la idea.

-Tuve que aprender.

-¿Y que le has dicho?

-Que planeo irme con una preciosa mujer mañana en cuanto pueda –le dedico una sonrisa y la volvió a besar-. Pero, por favor. No estes aquí cuando afeite, que me distraes a la clientela y asi no hay forma.

-¿A la cliente o a ti? –le pregunto con una mirada lasciva-.

-Umm… a los dos –le dio otro beso y después le tendio un libro negro-. Es mi diario desde que vine a Francia. Puedes leerlo mientras estoy afeitando –se olleron golpes en la puerta-. Vienen uno detrás de otro –le dio otro beso y fue a atender la puerta-.


	24. Allá vamos

**Capitulo 24: Allá vamos.**

Ella desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y se puso a leer el diario. Pronto se quedo inmersa en una lectura alucinante, lleno de sentimientos y frustración. Derramo varias lagrimas al ver como en casi todas las paginas hablaba sobre ella. El diario empezaba el dia en el que él se fue de Londres y acababa el dia anterior antes de llegar ella. El cliente de las 8 llego pronto, y ella acababa de terminar el diario. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, porque esta era en ingles y no en francés, como la mayoría eran.

-Bienvenido, señor –dijo el barbero.

-Hola, me gustaría afeitarme.

-Por supuesto, vaya sentándose –se escucho el sonido de alguien sentándose.

-¿Puedo preguntar, si no es indiscrepcion, por que salió anoche tan abruptamente del Moulin Rouge? –alli acababa de pillar al barbero.

-Me acababa de acordar de alguien con el que había quedado hace dos años y no podía faltar a la cita.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien?

-No –el seguía pareciendo sereno.

-Esta bien. Continue –pronto acabo de afeitarle, recibió su dinero, y le solto el bombazo.

-Siento informarle de que esta es nuestra ultima cita.

-Usted me dijo ayer…

-Han surgido unos imprevistos y me veo obligado a irme de Francia. Lo siento.

-¡Vaya hombre! ¡Que pena! ¿Volvera?

-No lo creo –y esbozo una sonrisa-.

-Bueno, señor, espero que no sea nada grave. Buena suerte.

-Si, gracias. Nos vemos abajo.

El señor se fue, y ella salió de la cocina.

-Asi que soy un imprevisto… ¿eh? –sonrio-.

-No, que va , pero algo tenia que decirle.

-Comprendo. Bueno… tendremos que bajar… ¿no?

-Si… supongo –ambos estaban apenados e impacientes por terminar cuanto antes-. Ven, tienes que ponerte otra ropa.

Ella le siguió a la habitación. El saco ropa de las bolsas que había traido la noche anterior. Consistia en una falda de vuelo y unas medias, con una camisa blanca ceñida.

-¿Tengo que ponerme… eso? ¡Pero si es de puta!

-Exactamente –sonrio maliciosamente.

-¡Aaa! ¡Esta bien! –dijo resignada-.

El Sr. Todd salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala de estar, que estaba al lado de la habitación y se entraba por la cocina. La Sra. Lovett miro las ropas, como si tuvieran algo que no era nada bueno. _Bueno, todo sea por irnos… __**Eres imbécil, directamente. ¿A santo de que vas a ponerte ESO?**__ Para que no me pase nada. Cuestion de seguridad __**Tu veras…**__ Exacto YO vere._

Sweeney la esperaba impacientemente, intentando imaginarse como le quedaría la ropa. Ella salió minutos después. El mismo peinado, pero diferente ropa. Misma persona, diferente piel. La camisa se le ceñia a las caderas y al pecho, y realzaba su busto, y por supuesto, no podía llevar corsé, asi que iba con un sujetador blanco de encaje. La falda roja sangre (color favorito de Sweeney) le caia por ambos lados, marcando las caderas por arriba y muriendo justamente 

en las rodillas. Las medias negras eran transparentes y dejaban ver la piel a la que se cernian. Y finalmente, unos tacones de aguja rojos muy sensuales. Median unos 4 cm de alto. Lo suficiente para que estuviera un poco mas baja que el pero mas alta, además de ser tremendamente sensuales.

Sweeney se había quedado embobado al verla llegar de aquella gasa.

-Sr. Todd… ¿Qué mira? –sonrio al ver la expresión de el-.

-Na-nada… -dijo aun con la boca abierta.

Ella se acerco y le deposito un casto beso en los labios, pero el fue mas alla, la agarro por la cintura y la sento en sus piernas mientras profundizaba el beso, pero ella le paro.

-Sr. Todd… Si sigue por ahí, no vamos a llegar a tiempo –le guiño un ojo-.

-Tiene… tiene razón… voy a darme una ducha de agua fría –dijo mientras la apartaba rápidamente y se iba a preparar. Ella rio por lo bajo. ¡Que fácil es volver loco a un hombre!

Un cuarto de hora después, salian del portal. Ella agarrada al brazo de el mientras cruzaban las puertas del Moulin Rouge.

Entraron por las puertas. La Sra. Lovett se sorprendió al ver la fiesta que estaba allí montada. Era facilísimo perderse por aquel lugar. Afortunadamente, el Sr. Todd sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Asi que se encamino a una mesa dentro del edificio.

-¿Qué es ese elefante? –pregunto ella, sorprendida por todo.

-Es una especie de suite. Cuando Zidler, que es el jefe, necesita algo, manda a sus clientes con la chica preferida del local allí arriba para conseguir lo que quiere –ella le miro con horror-.

-¿Usted ha subido alguna vez?

-Si –ella le miro con mas horror-. Pero tan solo a afeitarle mientras negociaba con la chica que vive allí arriba –ella suspiro de alivio-. ¿Creia que había ido a otra cosa? Jajaja.

-No me hace gracia.

-A mi si –se acerco a su oreja, cosa que la volvió loca, mientra le susurraba- mi mascota –y sonreía-.

Se encontraron en un salón de baile, y el la llevo a una mesa apartada de la pista, en un rincón en sombras. La indico que se sentara en las piernas de el y ella paso un brazo por el cuello de el. Pronto vinieron varios hombres a sentarse con sus respectivas chicas.

-¿Qué tal, Todd? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Oh, si, O'conell, mucho.

-¿Y quien es esta preciosa? –pregunto el otro, acercándose mientras le ponía una mano en la rodilla, el le aparto la mano-.

-Es mia ¬¬, Lauren.

-Por supuesto Todd –dijo Lauren.

-¿Y como se llama? –dijo uno que acababa de venir.

-Nellie, me llamo Nellie –dijo la aludida, mientras besaba a Sweeney en la boca-. Cariño, voy a por unas cervezas. ¿Ustedes quieren? –pregunto a los otros hombres, mientras dejaba ver el canalillo (por que llevaba varios botones desabrochados)-.

-Si, trainos una a todos.

-Chicas –dijo Sweeney- ¿Por qué no la acompañais? Ella no es de aquí –dijo mientras recibia un guiño de Nellie-. Y asi nosotros hablamos de negocios.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo una de ellas. Y las 2 se levantaron camino a la barra del local acompañando a Nellie.

Asi, Sweeney aprovecho a informar a los hombres de que se iba. Mientras, las chicas acompañaron a Nellie a la barra.

-¿Asi que no eres de aquí, eh? –dijo una rubia de la misma estatura de ella, que solo recibió una negación con la cabeza –ya veo… Bueno, te encantara. ¡Esta ciudad esta llena de vida!

-Si, eso ya lo he podido comprobar –dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

En ese momento, empezó el espectáculo. Las chicas que la acompañaban se unieron, debían de trabajar para Zidler. Y la dejaron allí sola con las 4 cervezas.

Los hombres que acompañaban a Sweeney se unieron al jolgorio. Y el la busco con la mirada, pero entre tanta gente no lograba distinguirla. El pánico se apodero de el.

Ella le buscaba con la mirada, pero entre tanta gente no conseguía distinguirlo. El pánico se apodero de ella, cuando vio a Zidler acercarse después de la actuación con una sonrisa que no le gusto nada.

En ese momento, una chica bajaba del techo sentada en un columpio y cantaba algo asi como _Diamond are the girls best friend _. Aprovecho el momento y se escabullo entre la gente. Busco el rincón donde habían estado antes, dejando olvidadas las cervezas. Pronto lo encontró y vio allí sentado al Sr. Todd.

Decidio volver a su sitio por si ella volvia. Se sento y observo a la chica que bajaba en el columpio cantando. El Diamante Reluciente. Solo unos pocos conseguían ir a su suite. Entonces giro la vista y vio como la Sra. Lovett se dirigía allí a toda prisa con una cara de terror. El se levanto para recibirla. Y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio acercarse por detrás a Harold Zidler, el propietario del lugar.

El se avalanzo sobre ella ignorando al hombre que venia y la beso. La arrastro a la silla. Y ella pareció captar la indirecta. Asi que se sento con las piernas abiertas hacia el, siguiéndole el juego mientras le besaba y hacían como que se metían mano.

Una mano reclamo la atención de ambos. Harold se sentaba en la silla de al lado mientras los dos les miraban como si no le perdonaran que les hubiese interrumpido.

-Perdone, Sr. Todd. Pero, yo no recuerdo a esta mujer como una de mis chicas.

-Y no lo es –respondió el-. Es mia. Mi zorra personal –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría que fuese una de mis canes. Mas concretamente, el Diamante Reluciente. La chica que tengo ahora ya no es tán buena y se esta haciendo vieja. ¿Cuántos años tienes querida?

-Ninguno para usted –se hizo la ofendida y se levanto, tirando de la camisa de Sweeney para que la siguiera. El pillo la indirecta y la siguió, echándole una mirada de resignamiento a Zidler.

Se dirigieron a la salida. Y para asegurarse de que Zidler se tragaba la trola, le dio una palmada en el culo, a lo que ella le hecho una sonrisa y mirada lasciva.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de su campo de visión, corrieron a la salida. Jadeando, cruzaron la calle y subieron al atico. Sweeney cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Un poco mas y no salimos de allí! –grito-.

-Lo siento… -bajo la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lagrimas-.

-Ey… no lo sientas… -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de barbero y tiraba de ella para que se sentara encima de el y le abrazara-. Es solo que… si te hubiese ocurrido algo… no me lo habría perdonado jamás.

-Lo se… -dijo ella, aun abrazada a el. Se levantaron y ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras el miraba por la ventana.

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya –dijo el de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –salio con un vaso de agua en al mano-.

-¡Ahora! –dijo el-. Vistete ¡rapido! –le tiro su ropa-.

Ella empezó a cambiar el disfraz por sus habituales vestidos. Con una prisa asombrosa, el recogió toda su ropa y objetos. Las navajas –que no había abandonado ni abandonaría-, la crema, las fotos. Todo.

-¿Pero que pasa? –pregunto alarmada-.

-He visto salir a Zidler y a unos hombres del edificio principal. Estoy seguro de que nos han visto entrar aquí –la dedico una mirada llena de preocupación- me temo que vienen a por ti.

-Oh, dios… -se dio mas prisa aun-. Bien ya estoy. Vamonos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Estan entrando!

-¿¡Que hacemos!? ¿Me escondo bajo la cama?

-Ahí será el primer sitio donde miraran. Un momento –se dirigió a la sala-. Aquí… agh –hizo esfuerzos-. Aquí hay una trampilla al tejado. Sube y esperame ahí con todas tus cosas.

-¿Y tu? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos-.

-Tengo que quedarme. Toma –le tendio su maleta-. Coje esto y cuando les oigas entrar dirigete al puerto tan rápido como puedas –sus ojos delataban preocupación y tristeza. Le dio otra cosa mas-. Toma… Estos son Un Ramo y una Navaja. Quiero que los lleves contigo y siempre recuerdes que te quiero. ¿Vale? No olvides que te quiero. Puede que tarde años en volver a Londres después de esto. Pero no olvides nunca que te quiero. Consigue el divorcio como puedas. Y esperame.

-Sweeney… -lloraba-. ¿Por qué me dices esto?...

-Escucha, amor –le dio un beso en la frente-. Las cosas se complican. Tienes que irte. Venga –se oian pasos-. ¡Rapido!

Ella le dio un ultimo beso en la boca y acto seguido, subió por la trampilla y desapareció en la oscuridad.


	25. Te esperaria hasta la muerte

**Capitulo 25: Te hubiese esperado aunque hubiese muerto.**

Se sumergió en la oscuridad en completo silencio. No pasaron 5 minutos cuando escucho pasos y supo que ya habían llegado. Se negó a escuchar mas y subió por la escalerilla que daba al tejado.

La escalerilla daba a la calle, por lo que el frio golpeo en su espalda y la hizo temblar. No sabia que pasaría a partir de aquel dia. Ni sabia que pasaría en Londres, ni como se lo contaria a Toby ni como conseguiría divorciarse. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Bueno… eso ya lo veria Sweeney… Solo sabia, que a partir de ahora, podría ser feliz.

Llego al tejado, las vistas eran magnificas, pero no se detuvo a admirarlas y se dirigió rápidamente a las escalerillas opuestas. Pronto estaba entrando por la ventana del descansillo del 3º piso.

Bajo a todo correr con la maleta aun en la mano y se encamino a buscar al único cochero que sabia que la llevaría donde quisiese.

Llego a la "terminal" de coches de caballos y llamo enérgicamente a la puerta.

-Ya voy… -sono una voz somnolienta desde dentro. El cochero abrió la puerta-. Ehh… ¿Qué…? ¡Usted! ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el cochero-.

-Si, me tienes que llevar al puerto. ¡Rapido!

-Por supuesto, dame un momento.

-¡No! ¡No hay momentos! –le apresuro-. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! –le abrió la puerta-. ¡Sube!

A todo correr, se dirigieron al puerto, pero los caballos no daban mas de si. Y ella se empezaba a impacientar.

-Oye, ¿no podrías ir mas rápido? –le pregunto-.

-Imposible, los caballos no dan mas de si.

-Entonces para –le ordeno, el obedeció-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le pregunto confuso-.

-Si no pueden con el carro, podrán conmigo. Desatalos y ayudame a subirme –dicho y hecho-. Pasame la maleta –le dio la maleta y ella la aferro con fuerza junto con las riendas-. Sigueme con el carro. Dejare atado el caballo en el puerto y me ire, tu lo podras recoger después –el asintió-. ¡¡Arre!!

El caballo comenzó a correr a muchísima mas velocidad. Ahora SI que iba rápido. En cuestión de 15 minutos llego al puerto e hizo lo que le había prometido al cochero. Compro un pasaje y se fue en el primer barco que partió dirección Londres.

**& & & **

-¿Qué haceis aquí, queridos? –pregunto Johanna mientras recibia a Toby y a Anthony.

-La Sra. Lovet se ha ido… -dijo Toby.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Johanna, mientras Anthony le hacia una seña de que en privado se lo diría.

-Johanna, amor, tenemos que mudarnos unos días a casa de la Sra. Lovett. Por la comodidad de Toby.

-Vale, hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa mientras nosotros nos preparamos? –le pregunto amablemente-.

-¡Vale! ¡No hace falta que me pidáis estar solos! –grito Toby visiblemente afectado por la marcha de Nellie.

-Bueno, Anthony, ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto ya asolas-.

-La Sra. Lovett ha ido a buscar al Sr. Todd –dijo susurrando-. Espero que vuelvan ponto.

-¡Pero eso es genial! –dijo Johanna mientras le abrazaba- ¡Esa mujer ha sufrido tanto!

-Lo se, amor, ahora vámonos. Tenemos que cuidar de Toby –dijo.

_Esto paso el dia en que ella se fue_

**& & &**

Llego al puerto de Londres esta vez. Habia pasado de largo el puerto del Canal y había llegado al de Londres, mucho mas asequible.

Bajo corriendo del barco, sintiéndose extraña por primera vez. Aquel, según le había contado Anthony, era el lugar donde el había confesado que veía fantasmas del pasado. Se sentía como si todos estuvieran allí, expectantes, a que ella diera un paso en falso.

Se dirigió rauda a la Calle Fleet **(N/A: Dato curioso: Fleet Street en ingles significa Calle Rauda) **sin perder un instante. Vio como la gente la miraba con cara de asombro y los cuchicheos la perseguían por la calle. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Mira, esa es la que fue al puerto y se tiro al agua –susurraba una-. Si, si, la que te decía –seguia diciendo-. ¡Pobre ilusa, se creía que el inquilino que tenia se había enamorado de ella! –seguia susurrando mientras se reia por lo bajo.

Pero Nellie la escucho, y se dio la vuelta, la miro a los ojos y se acerco con cara de "te vas a enterar, asquerosa"

-Para tu información, esta enamorado de mi. Acabo de volver de una visita a Francia y el mismo me lo ha dicho. Y no, no soy una ilusa. Tu eres una ilusa. Te crees y sueñas que tienes una vida propia, pero solo vives a costa de los demás. A si que ya te puedes meter esas palabras por el culo y darte la vuelta antes de que te meta tal patada que acabes en mi horno. ¿Me has entendido? –la mujer asintió con miedo. Lo que no sabia es que lo del horno iba en serio xD-. Bien –y se alejo. Ese dia, nacieron los programas de prensa rosa xD-.

Llego a su calle, a su casa, y miles de recuerdos la abordaron. Algunos felices, otros tristes. Ya no importaban. Tan solo el hecho de que volveria a vivir feliz.

Entro en la panadería. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, Johanna, Anthony y Toby salieron a ver. Habian pasado 4 dias largos.

-¡Mama! –grito Toby mientras corria a abrazarla-.

-¡Hola, amor! –dijo mientras le abrazaba y le miraba con una sonrisa calida de afecto y amor, mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban de tibias lagrimas-.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le pregunto el también llorando. Ella se sento en la mesa y le atrajo hacia si, le cogió de las manos y le miro al rostro mientras le sonreía-.

-He encontrado al Sr. Todd, Toby –dijo, simplemente. El niño se quedo en el sitio mientras miraba a Anthony y Johanna que sonreían. Sabia que algo pasaba.

-¿Le ha… encontrado? –pregunto incrédulo, un asentimiento lleno de lagrimas de felicidad le dio la respuesta-. ¿PeroComoCuandoDondeQuepasoQue hicisteisVolvera? –lo pregunto todo de una vez tomando un solo respiro. Provoco la risa de todos los presentes. Johanna y Anthony se sentaron también y esperaron.

-¿Cómo? Gracias a Anthony, me hizo llegar la noticia –le enseño el periódico-. El cuando, el mismo dia que marche. Donde, en Paris, Francia. ¿Qué paso?, Dios… -derramo lagrimas-. Pues… el me echaba muchísimo de menos y … **les conto todo**(omitiendo lo que hicieron en la cama –aunque alguno de lo imagino-) y si, Volvera –lloraron ambos de felicidad ante la noticia.

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer, Sra. Lovett? –pregunto Johanna-.

-Lo primero, divorciarme como sea. Y después esperare.

-¿Y como piensa divorciarse?

-Eso… no lo se…

-Umm… creo que seria mejor que esperara primero. Asi el Sr. Todd podrá ayudarle con la disolución –propuso Anthony.

-Tienes razón… -dijo ella-. Esta bien. ¡Esperare!

-Bueno, amiga, lo mejor será que nos vayamos –dijo Johanna mientras le daba dos besos-. Hasta otro dia.

-Si, ¡hasta otro dia! –despidieron el niño y ella desde la puerta de la tienda.

L a Sra. Lovett quiso acostar a Toby, pero el se negó. El quería estar con su madre. Asi que ella le propuso dormir juntos aquella noche. Solo aquella noche.

Se fueron a la cama y durmieron abrazados. El añoraba a la madre cariñosa que había tenido una vez, antes de la desaparición del amado barbero. Y ella añoraba al hijo que había dejado de lado una vez porque se sentía tan desdichada que no tenia fuerzas ni para cuidarse a si misma.

Al dia siguiente se pusieron manos a la obra. Limpiaron la casa –incluido el sotano –despues de revisarla entera. Fueron a reabastecer la "nevera" de comida, que estaba vacia. Cogieron carne para empanadas y aquella misma tarde, El Emporio de Empanadas de la Sra. Lovett (ahora Turpin) estaba abierto al publico. Pusieron carteles por la calle. La gente se sorprendió el ver de nuevo aquella tienda abierta. Hacia mas de 2 años que estaba cerrada por una desgracia.

Aun asi, la gente lo recibió agradablemente y con ganas. La tienda se lleno a rebosar. Todo el mundo preguntaba a la Sra. Lovett por la desgracia, y ella solo decía que estaba bien.

Durante los próximos 3 meses, la gente dejo de impresionarse por el hecho pero la tienda seguía a rebosar. Antes, que solo venia medio Londres o menos a su tienda, parecía que ahora había venido entera. Incluso Turpin se digno a hacer presencia. Pero no dijo nada del matrimonio, tan solo se intereso por su esposa. Ella le conto la verdad algo "maquillada" y el se dio por contento. Pero no le dijo nada del divorcio.

Toby empezó a pensar que su madre estaba loca o algo. Seguia esperando mas contenta que unas castañuelas, cuando ya se veía venir que no volveria. Pero entonces, aquella tarde de Mayo (4 meses después) apareció por la puerta. Ella se quedo petrificada con una sonrisa plantada. El le devolvió la sonrisa. Y vio como toda la gente se callada y le miraba sorprendidos. Pensaban, que el mejor barbero de Londres había muerto o que los había abandonado.

**No**, Sweeney Todd **NUNCA** abandonaba.

La Sra. Lovett se acerco hasta el barbero y se lanzo a sus brazos mientras lloraba. Toby estaba en la puerta de la tienda (en la otra) con los ojos como platos.

-Me has esperado… -dijo Sweeney-.

-Te hubiese esperado hasta que muriese –dijo con lagrimas y una sonrisa, acto seguido, miro ala clientela-. ¿¡Lo veis!? ¡¡Os dije que volveria!! ¡Tan solo sois un atajo de incrédulos! –les espeto, mucho murmuraron un escueto "Lo siento" y siguieron a lo suyo. Por supuesto, ahora el tema de conversación era la pareja-.


	26. Tenemos que solucionar esto

**Capitulo 26: Tenemos que solucionar esto.**

Ella le llevo a la sala mientras le decía a su aun asombrado hijo.

-¿Me cuidas la tienda, amor? –le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció. El niño tardo en reaccionar.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, ella se lanzo ya sin frenos a besarle. Antes no podía hacerlo, obviamente, no con la gente delante. El le respondió al beso y estuvieron asi largo rato hasta que por fin se separaron, jadeando.

-Crei que no me esperarías –confeso el-.

-Pues te he esperado –le dijo ella alegremente, volvia a ser la de antes-.

-Si, eso parece… -dijo el mientras la volvia a besar- ¿Has conseguido la disolución? –pregunto-.

-No… no he podido. No me he atrevido –dijo ella-. No sin ti.

-Entiendo –se sento en el sofá-. Vamos a tener que solucionar esto… -sonrio maliciosamente-. ¿El Padre no diría por casualidad "_Hasta que la muerte os separe"_ verdad?

-¡No!

-¿No? –dijo estrañado.

-Me refiero a que no hagas eso, por favor. ¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficiente? –dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

-Si… es cierto… -la miro-. Iremos a hablar con el. ¿Te parece bien?

-Si… -le dio un besito-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Veras… eh…-dudo-. Me dieron una paliza… -ella se llevo las manos a la cara, le puso una mano en el hombro y le miro con preocupación-. Estuve ingresado en el hospital de allí y me obligaron a quedarme hasta que me recuperase. Lo siento –dijo arrepentido.

-Tranquilo… -se le escapo una lagrima _¡Le han dado una paliza por mi culpa!_- no pasa nada…

-Podia haberte escribido –le limpio la lagrima-. No te pongas triste. ¿Vale? –la beso suavemente-.

-Esta bien… :-)

-Venga, vámonos. Cierra la tienda –se levanto, cogió su equipaje y lo llevo a la barbería. Antes de subir por las escaleras (de fuera) se fijo en que el Ramo de gardenias estaban en un jarron. Sonrió.

Por supuesto, al salir, la gente se callo ante la vista del supuesto fantasma. Con cara blanca y palida, ojeras pronunciadas y los ojos rojos. El se rió por dentro. Que impresionable era la gente.

Entro en la barbería y miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_Una mujer, palida, rubia y muy bella tenia a una niña en su regazo, igual de bella._

_La misma mujer, siendo una mendiga, intentaba robarle su preciado tesoro. Sus Navajas._

_La propietaria le llevaba el desayuno, la comida y la cena._

_La misma mujer le decía que se olvidase de todo y viviese _(Curiosamente estoy escuchando ahora mismo una canción que esta diciendo "Tienes miedo a vivir")

_La misma mujer pero de rubia intentaba llamar su atención. Y el le gritaba y la echaba cruelmente._

_El mismo dando vueltas y lanzando puñetazos contra las paredes por un beso que no debía haber dado._

_El matando a mucha gente._

Aquellos recuerdos le hirieron y una necesidad irreconocible acudió a su cabeza. No os dire cual es ahora. Pero el dejo la bolsa en al silla y salió corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su amada.

La tienda estaba vacia asi que aprovecho y la abrazo intensamente.

-Ey, Sweeney. ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo dulcemente.

Toby les espiaba desde la puerta de la sala _¿Desde cuando se tutean?_

-Te echaba de menos –y la beso.

Aquello mato a Toby ¿¡La estaba besando!? ¿Estaba besando a SU madre? Salio corriendo. Con tan mala suerte que se choco con la mesa y se callo. Los dos amantes se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver que sucedia. Entraron a la sala y vieron a Toby tirado en el suelo con la mesa a su lado mirándoles con horror.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué ha pasado? –se fue a acercar para ayudarle pero el se levanto rápidamente y les señalo con el dedo.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Los he visto! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Be…! –Sweeney fue mas rápido que la palabra y en cuestión de segundos lo tenia tumbado en el sofá debajo de él con la mano en la boca de él, tapándosela y con una Navaja en el cuello.

-Mira, muchacho, te he aguantado muchas insolencias. Pero no voy a permitir que nos señales con tu dedo acusador. Si yo he besado a la Sra. Lovett es porque ella me lo había permitido –dijo con tono de amenaza mientras le destapaba la boca-.

-Sra. Turpin –dijo amenazadoramente el muchacho-. ¿No lo sabia? ¡Esta casada! –le grito mientras intentaba zafarse-.

-Lo sabia, me lo conto. Niñato estúpido –dijo negando con la cabeza-. No te voy a hacer nada porque no soy tu padre –eso lo dijo al notar la mirada preocupante y la mano en su hombro de la Sra. Lovett-. Espero que tu madre sea mas piadosa que yo –se levanto y se fue.

La Sra. Lovett miro a Toby, y a este le dio miedo la mirada de su madre. Esta le dio un tortazo. Bien merecido. Al chaval (porque ya no era un niño precisamente) se le giro la cara y la mejilla le quedo roja.

-¡Vete a tu habitación! –le grito. El obedeció. Cuando estuvo dentro, cerro la puerta y le encerro con llave-. Te quedaras ahí hasta que aprendas a no espiar a la gente ni a señalar con el dedo. Todos cometemos errores y eso no nos da derecho a señalar a nadie.

Se alejo y fue a buscar a Sweeney, que estaba en la tienda, no se atrevía subir a la barbería. Le daba miedo.

Si, Sweeney Todd tenia **MIEDO**. Miedo de volver a ser aquello que tanto daño le había causado a la mujer que quería. De convertirse en aquel mounstruo que mataba sin piedad. Porque lo que había sentido al subir, había sido Sed.

Sed de venganza. Sed de sangre.

Y no quería sentir eso.

Se levanto al verla aparecer con lagrimas en los ojos y la abrazo.

-Lo siento… -dijo ella-. El no debería hacer eso.

-No, no hay nada que sentir. Ese muchacho es un necio y ya esta.

-Que bueno eres… -ambos sonrieron ante la idea. Sweeney Todd Bueno. Todo menos eso xD.

-Vamos a pedir tu disolución –sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Iban por al calle del brazo. La gente seguía mirándolos al pasar. Jurarian que veian dos fantasmas si no fuera porque estaban allí y eran de carne y hueso.

Iban ambos con la cabeza bien alta y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que le dije a una mujer que susurraba sobre nosotros el dia que llegue a Londres? –le pregunto Nellie divertida-.

-¿Qué? –amplia sonrisa-.

-Le dije que o se callaba o le meteria una patada y acabaría en mi horno –ella se rió con ganas y el hizo lo mismo.

_¡Que ocurriencias tiene esta mujer! __**TU mujer **__Aun no, tiene que divorciarse __**¿Y eso que mas da? **__Mucho __**Ya claro **__Se lo pediré en cuanto estemos solos __**Me parece bien **__Genial_

-Cariño, ya hemos llegado –le sacudió al Sra. Lovett- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… si. Estaba pensando.

-Vale :-)

Toc, toc, toc.

Doris salió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Sra. Turpin! O.O ¡Sr. Todd! –dijo impresionada de verlo allí.

-Venimos a ver al juez Turpin –dijo el con una amable sonrisa que hizo tambalearse a Doris.

-Cla-claro –tartamudeo y les dejo pasar.

Minutos después, entraban en una sala. Despues entro el hombre al que esperaban.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo el juez mientras le daba un efusivo saludo con la mano.

-Si, Juez Turpin. Muchooo tiempo.

Ellos se sentaron en un sofá mientras el Juez se sentaba en un sillón.

-Y, digame. ¿A que ha venido?

La Sra. Lovett noto como el hombre se tensaba a su lado. Aquello no debería se fácil para el. Despues de todo, su venganza estaba por cumplir. Le cogió la mano y con el pulgar hizo círculos en el dorso de ella, calmándolo.

-He venido a reclamar lo que es mio, la Sra. Lovett es mia –dijo con la seguridad recién adquirida.

-¿Perdon?

-Queremos la disolución del matrimonio –dijo la Sra. Lovett-. ¡Oh! ¡No se preocupe! No contaremos nada.

-No.

-¿¡Que!? –dijo Sweeney.

-Que no. No lo concedo. Si eso es todo, podeis iros.

-Esto no quedara asi –le amenazo Sweeney mientras la Sra. Lovett le empujaba suavemente para irse.

No fueron directamente a la casa. Fueron a dar un paseo para pensar. Llegaron a un parque muy conocido por ambos.

_Era 16 de Abril. Una joven de cabellos castaños-rojizos lloraba amargamente subida a un muro bajo._

_Un joven de cabellos marrones la vio llorar y se acerco suavemente mientras dulcemente le decía:_

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_Ella levanto la mirada. Estaba abrazada a sus rodillas. Sus ojos avellanos se encontraron con los negros de el. Y un escalofrio gratificante le recorrió la espalda. Sintio que en aquel joven podía confiar._

_-Me van a obligar a casarme dentro de un mes con un hombre… sniff… y es un asqueroso… –siguio llorando. El joven se sento a su lado y le puso una mano en el pie._

_-No será tan malo –ella volvió a alzar su vista llorosa y se señalo un moratón en la cara._

_-¿Ves esto? Me lo hizo el… -siguio llorando-._

_-Oh… ¿Y como te llamas? –le pregunto amablemente-._

_-Eleanor, Eleanor Lovett… sniff…, pero puedes llamarme Nellie ¿Y tu? –pregunto ella-._

_-Benjamin, Benjamin Barker –le sonrió-. Pero puedes llamarme Ben –ella rió tímidamente-._

_-¿Y quien es? –pregunto el-._

_-Se llama Albert. Albert… no se el apellido… -dijo ella sonrojándose, se notaba la diferencia de edades, pero ella había empezado a sentir algo por el. Algo, que después, se dio cuenta de que se llamaba Amor._

_-Albert… ¿el carnicero? –pregunto el. Una sombra de horror cruzo su rostro._

_-Si… ese… ¿le conoces?_

_-Tienes razón, es un asqueroso. No se me habría ocurrido ningún adjetivo mejor –ambos rieron mas alto-._

_-¡¡Ben!! –la llamo una voz desde el otro lado del parque-._

_-Bueno, Nellie Lovett –se dirigió a ella después de echarle una mirada a la joven que acababa de llamarle-. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Pensare en una solución. Si quieres hablar o lo que sea, vivo en la Calle Fleet. Un placer. –le sonrio y se fue con la muchacha-._

_En ese momento, a Nellie se le ensombreció el corazón, al saber, que el hombre del que se acababa de enamorar, tenia ya dueña._

Ahora, la situación era parecida. Con la excepción, de que ahora la que tenia dueño era ella. Y lloraba amargamente por ello subida en el mismo muro bajo que hacia ya tantos años. Sentada contra la pared del edificio con las rodillas abrazadas y llorando, mientras a su lado, se encontraba el hombre al que amaba y tenia la mano en el pie. En ese momento, ambos recordaron aquel momento en el pasado.

Hasta que por fin, el hablo:

-Tenemos que solucionar esto.


	27. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Capitulo 27: Recuerdos del Pasado.**

Siguieron en la misma posición varios minutos mas, carcomiendo la ultimas palabras "_Tenemos que solucionar esto_".

Ambos pensando a cien por hora, ninguno encontraba ninguna posible solución, y de una forma u otra, ambos terminaban evocando recuerdos del pasado. Parecia una vida pasada, tan lejana… Una vida mas feliz. Una vida en la que a él no le habían roto el corazón y en la que ella aun no se había casado.

**.:Recuerdo de Sweeney Todd:.**

_Una Nellie joven caminaba desde Bell Yard a la casa del joven que había conocido hacia un mes. La verdad era que quería hablar con él, había sido tan infinitamente bueno con ella..._

_Un joven Ben daba vueltas por su barbería pensando en la joven que había conocido hacia un mes. La verdad era que quería hablar con ella, estaba tan infinitamente triste la muchacha…_

_-¿Pasa algo querido? –pregunto una voz su espalda._

_-Me preocupa algo –respondió-. _

_-¿Y se puede saber que es? –volvio a preguntar mientras se abrazaba a él por detrás-._

_-Es… la chica esa con la que estaba hace un mes…_

_-¿Otra vez es por ella? –dijo, pero no enfadada-. Estoy segura de que esta bien… No te preocupes por ella._

_-¿Y si ese bruto de Albert le ha hecho algo?_

_-(suspiro) … Que bueno eres… Tranquilizate ¿vale? Estara… -la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció ella._

_Ella corrió a abrazarle y él la correspondió mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. De repente se aparto y miro a Lucy._

_-Lo siento… -se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lagrimas-._

_-No, tranquila mujer. ¿Qué te pasa? –se notaba su tono de preocupación-._

_-Ya… sniff…han… concertado la boda –esta vez se abrazo a la mujer. Eran de la misma altura y tenían la misma edad (16 años –lo normal en aquella época para casarse-)_

_-Ben, cierra la puerta –dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla del barbero-. Cuentanos._

_-Pues… antes… estaba en casa… snif… y me acerque a la sala y entonces le oí. Decian que me tendría que casar en menos de 2 semanas… sniff… con él… sniff… No quiero… -siguio llorando-. No quiero, Ben, no quiero… -le miro a los ojos con los suyos anegados en lagrimas-. Me ha vuelto a pegar… -les enseño los brazos y un moratón en la sien que tapaba el pelo._

_-Oh, dios… -dijo Lucy. Se daba cuenta de porque su marido estaba preocupado. Ben no hablaba-._

_-¿Qué… puedo hacer? –pregunto, se estaba calmando poco a poco._

_-Lucy… ¿podemos hablar un momento? –pregunto Ben (que tenia 20)-._

_-Si… claro… ¿estaras bien, querida? –se dirigió a Nellie-._

_-Si…_

_-Bien. Vamos._

_Salieron a la habitación contigua a la barbería, que tenia una cama y un baño. Para invitados. Pero ellos preferían dormir allí._

_-Escucha… Podemos dejar que se muden con nosotros –propuso el-._

_-No entiendo._

_-Tenemos el local y la casa de abajo deshabitados prácticamente. Podemos pedirles que se muden con nosotros. Que paguen la mitad de las facturas._

_-No se…_

_-Por favor… Asi podríamos tener vigilado a Albert. Por favor… -suplicaba-._

_-Pareces un niño suplicando por una mascota, que lo sepas._

_-Ademas –le toco el vientre-. Asi podríamos ahorrar para el bebe._

_-No se como, pero me has convencido. _

**.:Fin Recuerdo:.**

Sweeney Todd estaba recordando como consiguió que se quedase con ellos. Y se pregunto, que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese hecho.

Seguramente jamás hubiese podido sobrevivir sin ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era quien le había ayudado durante el tiempo que duro su locura y su sed de venganza –aunque aun la tenia-. Y ella había descuartizado cadáveres. Asi que… seguramente, ya estaría muerto.

**.:Recuerdo de Nellie Lovett:.**

_Hacia ya varios meses que se habían mudado con los Barker. Habian sido muy amables con ellos, pero Albert aun asi era muy grosero. Se habían mudado a la casa debajo de la barbería y había abierto una tienda de hostelería –es decir, tartas, empanadas, pastas…-. Pagaban las facturas a medias, lo cual les permitia a las dos familias poder ahorrar._

_Ella le tenia una profunda envidia a Lucy. Ella no tenia un marido que la pegaba dia si y dia también. Y estaba embarazada del hombre al que ella amaba –y Nellie también-. Y en cambio, ella no estaba enamorada de Albert. Es mas, lo odiaba. Pero tendría que resignarse el resto de su vida._

_Ben y Lucy le habían regalado un piano por su cumpleaños porque sabían que ella sabia tocarlo. Asi que lo habían puesto en la sala. _

_Aquel dia, necesitaba desvincularse un rato del mundo._

_Puso sus manos sobre las teclas y empezó a pulsar. Salia una melodía triste que envolvía la habitación. _

_Entonces, apareció Albert con una camisa en la mano._

_-¡¡Levantate!! –le ordeno a su esposa- ¿¡Has visto esta camisa!? ¡¡Lo has hecho a posta!! –dijo mientras se la señalaba._

_Y entonces levanto la mano y la dio un tortazo. Ella cayo al suelo. Albert la cogió fuertemente –haciendola daño- por el brazo y la levanto._

_-¡¡CONTESTA!!_

_-No… -sollozaba-. Ha sido sin querer… _

_-¡¡NO ME LO CREO!! –y levanto la mano para darle otro tortazo cuando algo le detuvo la mano-._

_-Ni se te ocurra, Albert. Ni se te ocurra pegarla. No bajo mi mismo techo. Porque te juro, que será peor para ti –le miraba con una mirada de protección hacia la persona que tenia ahora mismo detrás y una mirada de amenaza hacia él._

_Albert se fue maldiciéndole por lo bajo y Nellie le abrazo mientras lloraba._

_-Gracias…_

_-¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? –le pregunto preocupado-._

_-No, no te preocupes. Nada que no me haya hecho antes._

_-¿¡Antes!?_

_-Si… -desvio la mirada-. Esto suele terminar con patadas…_

_-¿¡Que!?_

_-Pero no te preocupes… estoy bien… gracias a ti… ¿no?_

_-No me parece bien. Ese energúmeno…_

_-Dejalo… no vas a conseguir nada… tan solo que me pegue mas… dejalo estar._

_Y ese fue el momento en que supo que lo amaba con toda su alma, y que por mucho que quisiese negarlo, jamás podría dejar de hacerlo. Y supo, que cada vez que Albert la hiciera daño, recordaría esa cara de preocupación que la obligaría a reponerse. Y ahora, cuando la hacían daño, lo seguía haciendo. Seguia evocando aquella cara._

**.:Fin Recuerdo:.**

Alzo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Él se dio cuenta y la devolvió la mirada. Noto una sonrisa en su cara cuando dijo:

-Tengo la solución.


	28. La Solución

**Capitulo 28: La Solución**

-¿Qué solución? –pregunto intrigado-.

-Hacerle chantaje –respondio ella-.

-¿Chantaje? ¡Ja! ¿Chantaje por que?

-Por Benjamin Barker –soluciono ella-.

-Pero… -el dio un respingo-.

-Si funciono una vez…

-Eso se llama extorsion –la advirtió-.

-No, si tenemos pruebas. Vamos –se levanto y le cogió de la mano para después tirar de el.

-Espera, espera. ¿A que te refieres con pruebas? –pregunto viéndoselo venir-.

-Pues a…

-Si tu quieres, le dire quien soy. Pero solo si tu me lo pides.

-No quiero que digas nada si eso incluye perderte, amor –dijo ella, a lo que el le miro confuso-. Tengo un diario… Se quien mató a esas personas. Puedo amenazarle con una copia del diario (no fotocopias).

-¿Pero como vas a hacer una copia del diario? –pregunto aun mas extrañado-.

-Vamos a realizar un pequeño truco que me enseño mi difunto padre –tiro de el hacia la casa-.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero al menos dime de quien es el diario, ¿no? –mientras la seguía-.

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos.

Llegaron a la casa. Ella le indico que se sentase y esperase. Cogio un par de empanadas de carne de cerdo, un vaso de agua y un cacho de pan y lo puso en una bandeja. La cogió y fue a la habitación de Toby. Abrio la puerta con una mano y miro dentro. El chaval estaba dormido encima de la cama. Dejo la bandeja encima del escritorio y le tapo con una manta.

Despues salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se fue a por hojas y tinta, que después coloco delante de Sweeney.

-Vete a por el diario. Tengo que preparar esto. Toma la llave –se la tendió-. Esta en el cajón derecho de mi tocador.

-¿En tu habitación?

-Si

El se fue a buscarlo.

Se dirigió al citado tocador en la citada habitación. Busco un cajón con una cerradura en la derecha. Rapidamente lo encontró. Lo abrió y saco el diario.

La curiosidad le picaba, asi que lo abrió y leyó en la primera página.

-¿¡ALBERT!? –no pudo reprimir lanzar un grito. Toby se despertó del grito que pegó y la Sra. Lovett se rió a carcajadas.

La primera página rezaba:

_El Diario de Albert_

Salió corriendo hacia la tienda y se la encontró riendo a carcajadas tendida sobre la mesa, dejando de lado las hojas, la tinta y la pluma.

-¿¡Albert!? –ahora no fue un grito, pero si una pregunta exclamativa -¿Por qué te ries?

-Es que… ejem… -intentaba sobreponerse-. No te has visto la cara… ejem… Tampoco me la puedo imaginar… ejajajaja.

-¿Albert? –seguia sin creérselo-. ¿Es una broma? –le miraba serio-.

-No –dijo seriamente esta vez-. No es una broma. Él lo hizo… para vengarse de ti…

-¿De mi? ¿Pero por qué…? Ah… -se dio cuenta-. Porque le denuncie a la policía por malos tratos hacia ti.

-Si… por eso… él fue el verdadero culpable de todo. Ven, damelo –recibio el diario-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ahora veras –le dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara-Coge una pluma, mojala en la tinta y empieza a repasar las letras.

Empezaron ambos a repasar las letras con las plumas llenas de tinta. Media hora después, ya habían repasado toda la hoja de su confesión (tenia la confesión en una hoja). Ella cogió la hoja en blanco y la puso encima. Despues cerro el diario.

-Vete a por un libro gordo, por favor –le dijo a Sweeney-.

Él se fue a por lo pedido mientras ella recogía todo. Se había caído un poco de tinta al principio, pero en seguida le habían cogido el tranquillo. El volvió con el libro y ella lo puso encima.

-Mañana, la tinta estará en la otra hoja con lo que ponía en el diario.

-Ahí va –dijo perplejo-. ¿Y eso te lo enseño tu padre? Es un buen truco… -dijo pensativo-.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irse a dormir… -dijo, ya se había hecho de noche-. A no ser que quieras cenar antes.

-No, no tengo hambre…

-Ya… eh… Pues bueno, buenas noches –dijo dulcemente y se fue dirección a su habitación-.

-Nellie –la llamo, ella se dio la vuelta-. ¿Puedo dormir en la sala?...

-¿En la sala? ¿Por qué no arriba?

-Es que… me da…

-Entiendo. Si, voy a prepararte el sofá –dijo mientras iba a por unas mantas y una almohada de su habitación. Se las coloco y le dijo que ya estaba-. Buenas noches –se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente, pero el la cogió del cuello y la beso en la boca. Ella ahogo un suspiro y le miro con una sonrisa-. Si cada vez que digo buenas noches haces eso, no voy a irme a la cama nunca .

-Cuentame un cuento –dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño-.

-Jajaja –se rió-. Buenas noches –esta vez no le dejo que le cogiese del cuello-.

A la mañana siguiente, le despertó con un suave beso. Él se levanto y la siguió a la tienda.

Ella cogió el libro, lo apartó y cogió la hoja. Ante los asombrados ojos de Sweeney, Nellie sostenía en sus manos una copia casi exacta –en lo referente a la caligrafia- de la confesión de Albert O'connel.

_Bueno, hasta aquí. Solo decir, que ya no se me ocurren apellidos. Asi que si alguien me dice unos cuantos… estaría agradecidísima xD._

_Bueno, respecto a los Recuerdos, cualquiera es libre de dar ideas._

_Ideas por RR_

_Textos por MP_

_¡Gracias!_


	29. El Diario de Albert

**Capitulo 29: El Diario de Albert**

-Pero esta alreves –se quejo él-.

-Lo sé-dijo ella, algo mosqueada-. Ahora hay que repetir el proceso. Es una pequeña pega. Pero primero vamos a desayunar.

Preparo el desayuno para ambos, -tostadas con mermelada, mantequilla o lo que se quisiese con café para él y té para ella- y luego le llevo a Toby el suyo –leche y tostadas (pan y agua xD).

-Bueno, Sr. Todd. Ha llegado el momento –ya habían terminado de darle la vuelta al texto y lo habían dejado reposar toda la mañana. Habian atendido la tienda –bueno, ella, el había estado en la barbería y había afeitado DE VERDAD después de mucho tiempo, aunque seguía dándole grima estar allí arriba, y ella lo sabia- y las habían cerrado-. Y aquí está. Una copia, ahora si, EXACTA de la confesión. Comemos, ¿y nos vamos?

-Vale. No, -dijo al ver como cogía una bandeja- se lo llevo yo –le cogió la bandeja con la comida y se fue a la habitación del chaval-.

Cuando llego, abrió la puerta y le vio sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro. Se acerco cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un pie y dejo la bandeja en la mesa.

-Muchacho –el muchacho le ignoró-. Toby…

-¿Si, Sr. Todd? –entonces le hizo caso-.

-Veras, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No, no hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar con usted –y siguió con el libro. Sweeney se lo quito de las manos y lo tiro contra la pared.

-Escuchame bien. Si no queremos hacerle daño a la Sra. Lovett hemos de llevarnos bien.

-Pero es que yo con usted no quiero llevarme.

-¡Pues ignórame! Pero abstente de hacerle daño a ella. ¿Me oyes? Porque, esa vez, mi mano no se controlara y obedecerá a la navaja. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

-Que aproveche –y salió de la habitación cerrándole después. Fuera estaba ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer –hablando y entre risas (que extraño, ¿verdad?) – se fueron a la casa del Juez Turpin.

Despues de lo mismo de siempre (llamar a la puerta, entrar por la puerta, esperar etc.) empezaron a negociar.

-Hemos vuelto con una propuesta –dijo Sweeney-.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto el Juez-.

-O le da la disolución, o nos veremos obligados a presentar pruebas contra usted, declarando el arresto innecesario de Benjamin Barker –dijo él de nuevo, pronunciar su antiguo nombre ya no le molestaba, pero si que le llamasen por el.

-Eso no puede ser. Ademas, ¿Cuál es? –pregunto nervioso-.

-El Diario de Albert –dijo la Sra. Lovett-. El Diario de mi Difunto Albert. Tiene la confesión de los crímenes –le tendio la hoja.

_27 de Mayo_

_Hoy me he visto obligado a cometer un crimen. He matado a la familia de Bell Yard. Lo hice porque los celos me reconcomen. Ese Benjamin Barker, agh. Tiene enamorada a mi Nellie. Y eso no lo puedo permitir. Lo mejor será que se lo lleven lejos. Seguro que el Juez Turpin vera el caso mas que claro, después de todo, el esta enamorado de la mujer de ese patán._

_Te lo confieso a ti, mi fiel diario, que se que nadie leera jamás. Nellie no puede saber esto, si no, seguro que me denunciaría o algo peor. Lo he hecho por protegerla de ese miserable, que con su cara de bueno seguro que la haría muchísimo mas daño del que podría hacerle yo. _

_Los degollé con una de las navajas de Benjamin, dejar pruebas que sirvan siempre es bueno. Tambien deje una chaqueta de él manchada de sangre. _

_Ya se lo han llevado. Espero que Nellie y yo por fin seamos felices. Aunque la muy bastarda no puede tener hijos, espero que al final se enamore de mi. Si ya no tiene amigos, ni la persona de la que está enamorada ni a familiares, tendrá que quererme por la fuerza._

_Estas son mis reflexiones de hoy._

-No… -solo pudo decir el Juez-.

-Oh, si –dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirada sadicas y maqueabelicas (signo de un trabajo bien hecho)-.

-Voy a por los papeles –se levanto y fue a su escritorio, a por los papeles de la disolución -. Firme aquí, aquí y aquí –le tendio la hoja.

30 minutos después ya estaban de camino a la tienda, y esta vez, era la Sra. Lovett de nuevo.

-Oye, no me has dejado leer la hoja –le dijo Sweeney al llegar a la tienda.

-Toma –le dio el diario- Leetelo entero si quieres. Es interesante –dijo mientras señalaba el diario y subia por las escaleras a la barbería.

Bajó con otro diario en la mano, y se sorprendió al ver a Sweeney leyendo tan enfrascado en la lectura. Se acerco a él por detrás y le bajo el diario enseñándole el otro.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto-.

-Es… el diario de Lucy… pensé que querrías leerlo –dijo suavemente, casi susurrando-. Yo no lo he leído. No me pareció conveniente. Es tuyo –él la miro con mirada de profunda tristeza-. Perdona que no te lo diese antes pero… en el estado en que estabas…

Él se levanto y la abrazo.

-No pasa nada –le dio un beso en la sien-. Vete a liberar a Toby –y con una sonrisa, la vió alejarse. Mientras él, seguía con la lectura del Diario de Albert.

Y asi fue, como ella se divorció, Toby fue liberado y Sweeney descubrió varios secretos que Nellie no descubriría porque no leyó el diario.

Aquella tarde, ella decidió no abrir. Deseaba disfrutar de un día de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, nuestro barbero preferido si abrió la suya, y entre cliente y cliente, leia un poco. Asi conseguía distraerse de su necesidad de matar a todo bicho viviente.

La Sra. Lovett se encontraba en ese momento en la tienda, mirando por la ventana con un vaso de su añorada ginebra. Toby tan bien se encontraba allí, pero en la mesa del otro extremo de 

la tienda, con el ceño fruncido. Se mostraba distante y frio, como si no aprobara la relación de los dos adultos.

Observaron como subia un cliente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio pasar a un niño pequeño con un perro y como jugaban delante de su tienda.

Entonces, se escuchó un sonido de mecanismo, parecía oxidado. Como algo se movía, y después, caía con gran estrepito en el sótano. La Sra. Lovett puso cara de horror al reconocer el sonido.

Cogió a Toby por los hombros y lo empujo hasta su habitación. El se quejaba, pues sabía que algo pasaba y que no se lo quería contar. Ella le encerró con llave.

Muy preocupada, subió a todo correr a ver lo que había pasado, pero lo que se encontró, le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón.

Cuando entró en la barbería, lo primero que pensó, es que él había vuelto a las andadas de venganza. Pero, en vez de eso, se lo encontró tirado en una esquina, entre el baúl y la pared, sentado contra ella llorando, y a su lado, el Diario de Albert. Él la miró con cara triste llena de lagrimas y con mucho arrepentimiento. Señalo el diario.

Ella se sentó a su lado, cogió el diario y leyó.

Se quedó de piedra.

Entonces comprendió porque no había podido reprimirse.

En el diario, Albert relataba como planeaba asesinarla.


	30. Secretos, Mentiras y Noticias

_Capitulo 30 ya, buff, ¡quien lo iba a decir! Bueno, daros a todos las gracias por seguir el fic. En este capitulo (que espero tenga 5000 palabras) Nellie descubrirá varios secretos de su marido, tendrán Buenas Nuevas y problemas –como siempre-. Toby liará una de las suyas –la primera xD- y Sweeney puede que vuelva a caer en el vicio del asesinato._

_Todo esto, y mucho más en:_

_Un Ramo y una Navaja_

_Por NellieLovet_

**Capitulo 30: Secretos, Mentiras y Noticias.**

Se quedó sentada a su lado, pensando. La había querido asesinar. La razón, era aun mas sorprendente. Lucy y Albert estaban enamorados, y quería quitarla de en medio para poder estar con la mujer del barbero.

Por supuesto, eso fue una gran puñalada para Sweeney.

Decidió, que lo mejor sería leer todo el diario. Pero antes, tenia que bajar a trabajar al sótano.

Se levanto, con el semblante aun serio y pensativo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó sin mediar palabra.

Sweeney la entendía, no todos los días se descubre que han estado planeando tu muerte y menos que haya sido para quitarte de en medio por tu propio marido.

Sintió con gran pesar el darle trabajo. Pero ahora mismo, su cabeza no trabajaba.

Entonces, escuchó un alarido proveniente del sótano. Era ella. Acto seguido, se vio corriendo al sótano a ver que pasaba.

No había prestado atención a lo que hacía y se había cortado la palma de la mano con el machete.

Entró con la navaja en la mano, listo para lo que fuese, y se la encontró tirada en medio de la estancia con la mano agarrada y gimiendo de dolor.

Vio con horror como la sangre fluia de su mano para convertirse en un charco debajo de ella.

-¡Estas sangrando! –frase obvia (podeis reíros si quereis).

Rapidamente, la cogió por los hombros y la subió como pudo a la tienda. Corrió al botiquín y lo primero que dijo al volver fue.

-¡Nellie! ¿Qué haces? –ya no se agarraba la mano, estaba contando como podía con los dedos. Entonces le miró con el horror pintado en la cara. El se acercó, se agachó y empezó a curarla como podía bajo la atenta y horrorizada mirada de ella.

-Sweeney… -dijo susurrando-… estoy embarazada…

Le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Paró de inmediato y la miró a los ojos. Trago saliva unas cuantas veces y después abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas. La miró confuso. Entonces comprendió. Aquel día en Francia.

Vio como a ambos se les formaba una sonrisa, a ella con lagrimas en los ojos, y se abrazaron. Ella sollozaba de felicidad. Ya le había terminado de curar, afortunadamente. Pero él se apartó de repente.

-Vengo en un rato –y la dejó sentada en la silla mientras salía por la puerta, se detuvo- díselo a Toby.

Ella se quedó plantada. Asombrada por el repentino cambio. Se levantó, y fue a ver a Toby.

Este estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo el mismo libro de siempre (si alguien me lo pide, dire cual es xD). La miró ceñudo y volvió al libro.

-Toby… -empezó-. Toby, tenemos que hablar…

-¿De qué? –la miró con una expresión que le heló la sangre.

-Veras… eh… -se sentó a su lado-. Han ocurrido cosas y... –le puso la mano vendada encima de la suya, la expresión de él cambió-.

-¿¡Que le ha pasado!? ¿¡Que le ha hecho!? –pregunto alarmado.

-¡Nada! ¡Toby, cariño! ¡Esto no me lo ha hecho el Sr. Todd! Me lo hice yo sin querer…

-Ah… -volvió a su expresión fría-.

-Toby… dentro de unos meses… va a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia… -él la miró confuso-. Voy a tener un bebé.

-¿¡Que!? –se levanto de la cama-. ¿¡Del Sr. Todd!? ¿¡Está loca!? –recibió un merecido tortazo-.

Se marchó por la puerta y se fue a su habitación, una vez dentro, lloró amargamente. Cerró con el pestillo y el cerrojo y se echó en la cama, con la cara en la almohada. No tardó en empaparla.

Sweeney llegó a la casa y se extrañó de encontrarlo todo tan calmado. Una corazonada –nada buena- le cruzó por la cabeza. Se dirigió a la habitación de ella (no sé si he dicho que la puerta de ella da a la sala) y la encontró cerrada.

-Nellie, abre –escucho sollozos-. Sra. Lovett ¡abra la puerta! –suplicó-. Por favor… -escuchó pasos y después cerrojos descorrerse.

Ella apareció detrás de la puerta con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos llorosos. No necesitó explicaciones. La abrazó fuertemente y la ayudo a calmarse.

-Toby tiene razón… esto es un error… -seguía diciendo mientras sollozaba.

Aquello sacó de sus casillas a Sweeney, que la dejó y fue a la habitación del niño con intención de darle un puñetazo. Pero al llegar, se llevó una sorpresa, y después se la llevó ella, que iba detrás para impedirle que le hiciese daño. La habitación estaba vacía. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par y una nota en la cama.

Ella se acercó con un semblante inexpresivo y leyó en voz alta.

_Me voy. No puedo creer que hayáis sido capaces de hacer algo así._

_Os odio._

_Tobias._

La voz de la Sra. Lovett se quebró en la frase "Os odio" y cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Él la cogió antes de que tocase el suelo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

_Nah, al final solo tiene 1000 xD Bueno. Hasta aquí por hoy. _

_**Aclaración: **_

_-Secretos: Que la quería matar para quedarse con la otra._

_-Mentiras: Que Lucy sufrió todo lo que se creía y estaba enamorada de Albert y no de Ben._

_-Noticias: ¡Bueno! ¡Pues el Notición del año! ¡Nellie embarazada! ¡Siii! ¡Wiii! Y bueno, que Toby se va._

_Kisses!!_


	31. Cálmate, y Responde

**Capitulo 31: Cálmate, y Responde.**

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la tienda. Le dio un vaso de agua y esperó.

Muchos sentimientos fluían por su cabeza. Lucy, su, ahora, ex-mujer, había estado enamorada de otro hombre durante, incluso, antes del arresto de su marido. Juntos, habían planeado como matarla para quitarla de en medio. Pero Turpin llegó antes, y ella no pudo negarse de nuevo a no ir con él. Porque, según el diario de ella, no bajaba porque quería estar con Albert.

Todo era muy confuso. Su mundo ya no era el mismo. El que creía que fue un barbero feliz e iluso, tan solo era un barbero engañado y necio. Su hija, su amada Johanna, había muerto nada más llegar a la casa del juez. Su mujer, no le quería. Solo tenía a la Sra. Lovett, que había estado enamorada de él desde el primer encuentro, en el parque.

La Sra. Lovett tenía la mente empañada por sentimientos de odio, rencor, tristeza… Odio y rencor hacia su difunto marido y la pánfila de su amante. Tristeza por la marcha de Toby… por haber cometido posiblemente, un gran error, por haberle hecho más daño a Sweeney… No se podía perdonar a sí misma.

Ella nunca había querido a Albert, es más, siempre le había odiado. La había pegado, pateado físicamente, pero también la había torturado emocionalmente. Incluso ahora, después de muerto, seguía moliendo su vida a paso de tortuga, para hacerlo más doloroso. Siempre le había echado la culpa de no poder tener hijos, y, por supuesto, ella se había auto-inculpado de ello, haciéndola la mujer más infeliz de Europa. Porque, si una mujer no puede tener hijos, la hace inservible prácticamente, y ella siempre había querido tener uno. Por eso, cuando apareció Toby, lo acogió como a un hijo, porque ella no podía tenerlos. Lo había "criado" como tal y lo había cuidado como si fuera unos biológico. Pero ahora, este se había marchado y la había dicho que la odiaba. Por si fuera poco, IBA a tener un hijo, o hija. Por lo tanto, el problema era de Albert. Cuando cruzo la idea por su cabeza, se asomó una pequeña sonrisa por su cara, la cual, a Sweeney no pasó inadvertida.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto extrañado-.

-Albert… siempre me echo la culpa de no poder tener hijos… -empezó susurrando-. Pero, parece ser, que la culpa no era mía… Era de él –volvió a sonreír. "_Hormonas_" pensó Sweeney-.

Sweeney se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, se coloco delante de ella, y se arrodillo. Le tomo la mano. Ella se quedo con cara de "¿Pero que haces?" y él la miro con una profunda y sincera sonrisa. En este mundo cruel, solo se tenían el uno al otro, y él no la iba a dejar escapar.

-Margery Eleanor Lovett –empezó (N/A: Este es el que yo creo su nombre completo –Margery Nellie Lovett- porque en muchas historias sobre la real la llaman Margery. En esa época era normal tener nombres compuestos)- Después de muchas vivencias juntos –le tocó el vientre, a ella le dio un escalofrío-, de haber pasado desgracias, alegrías, de todo tipo de cosas –ella sabia que se refería a la historia de Benjamin Barker y su venganza en particular-. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –y le enseñó un anillo de compromiso. No parecía precisamente barato, pero era precioso. Era de oro entero, con un diamante redondo incrustado en la sortija bordeado de muchos diamantitos pequeños.

Ella rompió a llorar, de emoción. Él sabía que no era el mejor momento para proponérselo, y que tendrían que hacerlo en secreto, porque si alguien descubría que estaba embarazada 

antes de la boda, ambos estarían en un problema. Pero era necesario hacerlo ya, cuanto antes, mejor.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… -fue interrumpido-.

-Sí, Sweeney. Claro que quiero, ¡Sí! –se levanto y lo achuchó. Le abrazó y siguió llorando. Él volvió a pensar "_Hormonas_". Y él le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente de la mano izquierda.

-Escucha, amor… Tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes…

-Claro… -comprendió-. ¿Pero…?

-Mañana. En una iglesia cerca del mar. Queda un poco lejos, pero… -ella se sorpendió por dos cosas. Las palabras "Mañana" y "mar". ¿Acaso la había escuchado cuando le hablaba sobre aquello?-. Solo nos queda encontrar los testigos.

-Anthony y Johanna. Seguro que aceptaran. ¿Cómo piensas conseguir que nos pongan una fecha aún anterior? Porque no esperaras que la gente crea que el hijo que vamos a tener lo concibió el Espíritu Santo. Hay evidencias en la historia pero…

-El Padre de la Iglesia es amigo mío. Le conté la historia, exceptuando el negocio, ya sabes, y nos comprendió a la perfección. Si quieres, mañana mismo partimos.

Ella lo miró con una cara que estaba entre la felicidad absoluta, la confusión, la sorpresa y el amor eterno.

-Vamos a visitar a los "testigos" –dijo ella- voy a prepararme.

Se deshizo del abrazo y fue a su habitación. Una idea cruzó por su mente.

Se desnudó entera frente al espejo y se miró de lado. En efecto, estaba un poco hinchada. No se había percatado, seguramente por el corsé. Pero lo estaba. Aquella idea la hizo más feliz todavía.

Fue al armario y saco un vestido más elegante que el de costumbre, pero si rayar la pijería. Un vestido normal, pero diferente al que solía vestir.

Se puso el corsé de nuevo, pero más flojo, para poder respirar. Salió por la puerta hacia la tienda.

Allí la esperaba Sweeney, ataviado como siempre. Le cogió del brazo que la ofrecía, y se encaminaron al carruaje que estaba enfrente de la tienda.

Llegaron a la casa y llamaron a la puerta. Johanna salió con el delantal puesto y un olor exquisito venia de dentro. Espaguetis a la Bolognesa.

-¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sra. Lovett! –les dio dos besos y les invitó a entrar- ¡Pasen pasen! Estaba sirviendo la comida.

-Sentimos molestar, pero es importante –dijo Sweeney.

-Claro, claro. No hay problema. ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?

-Por supuesto –dijo Nellie. Sweeney dio un respingo, pero no lo notaron. No siempre se come en casa de una "Supuesta hija" que en realidad no lo es.

Se sentaron a comer, comieron y charlaron. Y cuando llegó la hora del postre, Anthony y Johanna estaban extrañados por el comportamiento del barbero. ¿Estaba siendo… amable? Aquella idea les gustó sobremanera. Eso significaba, que era feliz.

-Bueno, Johanna, querida. Quiero decir, Sra. Hope… ¿no? –empezó Nellie-.

-Johanna, llámame así.

-Vale, pues, Johanna, eh… hemos venido a pediros un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –preguntó Anthony-.

-Vereis… estoy embarazada…

-¡Eso es genial! –dijo la rubia, que se levantó para darle unas efusivas felicidades a la morena-Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Bueno, el como sobra… jejeje –todos rieron-.

-En Francia –dijo Sweeney-.

-Ah… Osea que nuestras sospechas no iban desencaminadas –le guiñó un ojo a Anthony-.

-Si… supongo…

-Pero, no están casados. ¿Verdad? –pregunto el marinero-.

-A eso hemos venido –dijo el barbero-. Tenemos intención de casarnos mañana –le cogió la mano a la Sra. Lovett ante la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes y les enseñó el anillo-. Pero Toby se ha ido de casa…

-¿¡Que!? –preguntó al unísono el matrimonio-.

-Se fue… porque lo veía como un error… -les tendió la nota, fue Nellie-.

-Oh, lo siento… -dijo Johanna-.

-No pasa nada… -dijo la otra, cabizbaja-.

-Necesitamos un testigo y el padrino. Y hemos pensado… que tal vez vosotros… -Johanna empezó a hiperventilar de la emoción. Muchas noticias juntas ¡Muchas!.

-Johanna, amor, Johanna, cálmate –dijo Anthony-. Yo haré de padrino encantado. ¡Johanna! ¡Cálmate, por favor! Y responde.

-S-s-si ¡Por supuestísimo que sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hare de testigo! ¡Por supuesto! –siguieron hablando de los detalles de la boda hasta entrada la tarde, cuando decidieron irse para terminar los preparativos de la mañana siguiente.

Nellie enseguida sacó conclusiones de donde había estado y que había estado haciendo cuando la dejo sola en la tienda. Pero, por fin, parecía que podría ser feliz.


	32. La Boda

**Capitulo 32: La Boda**

Aquella mañana, los tenues rallos del sol traspasaron la cristalina ventana y despertaron a Nellie y a su acompañante. Ella se movió en la cama hasta quedar enfrente de Sweeney, que empezaba a despertar.

-Sweeney, cariño, ya es la hora –susurró-.

-Lo sé… -dijo él también susurrando-. Me apetece quedarme en la cama hoy –se desperezó-. No sé porque…

-Venga, tenemos que hacerlo –dijo mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba también – La pena… es que no vamos a tener noche de bodas… -se sentó en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa, era una broma, no pasaba nada por no tener una noche de bodas-.

-Da igual –la besó en al mejilla-. Ya la tendremos –se levanto de la cama y se fue a la barbería, a por el traje de novio. Su eterno esmoquin-.

Ella esperó a que desapareciera por la puerta para ponerse su vestido. Obviamente, no tenia uno de novia, y el de su madre lo había quemado Albert… Pero, tenía un vestido precioso sin estrenar que a su futuro marido le encantaría.

Era color rojo sangre, con lentejuelas del mismo color. Venía con un corsé del mismo color. Tenía, como siempre, un generoso escote, pero que a la vez era recatado y modesto. Las mangas eran francesas. Tenía bordados al final de la falda y las mangas, dejando un vestido muy elegante. Se lo había comprado para su cumpleaños, pero de eso hacía más de 10 años. Fue el día en que Albert desapareció y ella dijo que estaba muerto. Por suerte, Lucy ya estaba demente.

Se puso un collar que tenía un diamante como colgante que su madre le había regalado antes de morir. Bien, ya tenía lo regalado. Algo azul… ¡Una de sus pinzas! Cogió la pinza azul celeste que tenía en su joyero y se la puso en el pelo. Y solo le quedaba algo prestado.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró escaleras arriba.

-¡¡Sweeney!! ¡Amor! ¿Me puedes prestar algo? ¡No tengo nada! –escuchó una puerta abrirse-. ¡No! ¡No bajes! ¡Trae mala suerte!

-Eso me explica muchas cosas… -dijo pensativo-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-No sé… Ya tengo algo azul y algo regalado… me queda lo prestado.

-¿Y qué son?

-Pues una pinza azul y el collar que me regaló mi madre al morir…

-¿Por qué no coges el monedero de Pirelli? Al fin y al cabo, se lo cogiste "prestado" del baúl creo recordar.

-¡Gracias!

No se había acordado de eso. Bueno, después de maquillarse con una sombra de ojos negra y pintarse los labios rojo carmesí, ya estaba lista. Se encaminó al carruaje y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Sweeney no tardó en llegar pero se sentó en la parte de adelante con el cochero, para respetar lo que había dicho Nellie sobre que daba mala suerte.

Iba muy ilusionada con la idea. No había visto la iglesia, pero tenía asegurado que estaba cerca del mar en una zona deshabitada. Por el camino, tuvo la ocasión de ver el mar y la playa, gaviotas, árboles… la naturaleza en su esplendor.

Llegaron a la iglesia. Era pequeña, una muy común. Y la reconoció al momento. Era la iglesia de la que le había hablado en aquella excursión al campo, cuando acto seguido se puso enferma de un resfriado y el tuvo que cuidarla.

Era donde se casaron sus padres.

Estaba loca de emoción.

-Nellie, voy a entrar. Tu espera aquí a Anthony –acto seguido le escucho alejarse-.

Esperó admirando el mar por la ventanilla contraria, que estaba abierta (la otra estaba tapada).

En seguida llegó Anthony. Abrió la puerta y se quedó admirando un rato a la mujer. Ciertamente, estaba esplendorosa y bellísima.

-Perdo-done –tartamudeó-. Va a empezar la ceremonia –la ayudó a bajar y le tendió el brazo-. ¿Lista?

-Lista –y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

Entraron por la puerta y avanzaron lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la testigo y el novio.

Ambos sonreían, pero Sweeney la miraba con unos ojos llenos de cariño y amor, aparte de que se había quedado embobado mirándola. Lucía preciosa. Con el traje del color preferido de él. Y se acercaba para pertenecerle SOLO a él. (No al Swee de Mrs. S)

Ella iba con una gran sonrisa y andaba con gran elegancia. Estaba ruborizada, eso no pasó inadvertido para nadie.

Anthony la entregó al novio y se puso al lado de su esposa, Johanna, que era la testigo (ya lo he dicho, ¿verdad?).

El Padre empezó la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy reunidos aquí, para celebrar la Santa Unión entre… (podeis buscar en Google, yo no lo he encontrado xD) -… Sra. Margery Eleanor Lovett, ¿desea tomar al Sr. Sweeney Todd como esposo, para amarle y respetarle (Alguien que yo se me sé se salto esta parte –Albert-) en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, quiero –dijo ella. Tal como dijo en el campo, se derritió al decirlo-.

-Y usted, Sr. Sweeney Todd, ¿desea tomar a la Sra. Margery Eleanor Lovett como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe? –él aludido sonrió-.

-Sí, quiero –en ese momento, ambos se colocaron los anillos (estaban tomados de las manos) y la Sra. Lovett –ahora Sra. Todd- sintió que se convertía en la mujer más feliz del mundo mundial.

-Puedes besar a la novia –y cerró el Libro Santo.

Sweeney cogió a la Sra. Lovett y la beso con pasión. ¿Para qué molestarse en un simple beso casto? Ella aceptó de buena gana, mientras escuchaba los vítores de sus dos únicos invitados. Que acabaron besándose también.

-Ahora, acompáñemen a firmar los papeles –les dijo el cura con una gran sonrisa-.

Entraron en una habitación aparte que tenía un escritorio, y sobre él, unos papeles. Los que tenían que firmar como prueba del matrimonio.

-Sr. Todd firme aquí –le señalo en la hoja, el firmó-. Sra. Todd –ambos sonrieron, les sonaba raro-. Firme aquí –ella firmó-. Bueno, ahora solo me queda firmar a mí. Sr. Todd, ¿Qué fecha les pongo?

Ambos se miraron, pero ella lo resolvió fácilmente, el día que había concebido la vida que ahora estaba en su vientre.

-20 de Febrero –respondió ella-.

-Muy bien… -firmó y le entrego el papel-. Felicidades, Sres. Todd. Ya están casados ante los ojos de Dios y de la Ley. Pueden ir en paz.

Ambos, ilusionados, se fueron de la iglesia y se encontraron con Anthony y Johanna, que les dieron unas efusivas felicidades.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿Cómo se lo contamos a la gente?


	33. Contárselo a la gente

**Capitulo 33: Contárselo a la gente.**

Volvieron a la casa después de ir a comer a un restaurante para celebrarlo. Johanna y Anthony se quedaron un poco más, pero después se fueron a seguir con sus vidas. La Sra. Todd (Dios, que raro suena xD) preparó la cena para ambos y cenaron delante de la chimenea, abrazados, sentados en el sofá. No hablaron, no había nada que hablar. Tan solo pensaron en lo que el futuro les depararía ahora, como marido y mujer. Esperaban un hijo, o hija, eso también cambiaba las cosas.

Nellie (llamemosla asi) extrañaba a Toby. Su dulce niño, que había crecido y no como a ella le gustaría. Y Sweeney… bueno, Sweeney pensaba en como hubiese sido su hija, si no hubiese muerto.

Se fueron juntos a la cama –a la misma cama- y se durmieron abrazados. Ella boca arriba con Sweeney al lado, con una mano de él en su vientre (que tiernooo).

Amaneció un día nublado, y amenazaba con llover. Un típico día Londinense. Debian dar gracias a que el día anterior había sido soleado tan solo para ellos.

Se levantaron y cada uno fue a sus quehaceres. Sweeney subió a la barbería y afilo a sus queridas amigas, depues de prometerle mil veces a Nellie –por propia voluntad- el no volver a matar.

Y entonces pensó "_¿Qué estará haciendo la Sra. Lovet…? ¿Sra. Lovett? ¡Sra. Todd!_" sonrió al darse cuenta.

Bajo a la tienda, aun era temprano, pero ella no estaba allí.

**& & &**

Se encontraba pensando en sus cosas cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –dijo un enfadado Sweeney desde la puerta del sótano.

-Terminar el trabajo…

-¿En tu estado? –no la comprendía-. ¡Estas embaraza! ¡Por Dios! ¡Quita, anda! ¡Dejame hacerlo a mí! –la empujo fuera suavemente y el cerró la puerta.

Le puso una cara de burla a la puerta y subió a abrir la tienda. Horas después, la tienda estaba rebosante, llena de cuchicheos y criticas, como siempre. Estaba sirviendo unas empanadas cuando Sweeney –que ya había terminado- se le acercó por detrás, poniéndole una mano en la cintura –gesto que no pasó sin ser visto- y le dijo algo al oído.

-Ha llegado el momento –tan solo le susurro-.

En seguida escucho a unas mujeres hablar acerca del tema.

-¡Ves! ¡Ya te dije yo que no es una simple propietaria! Yo diría que es… -susurraba y cuchicheaba una a la otra.

Sweeney se dio la vuelta y le dijo en alto y sin dudar.

-Si tiene algo que decirle a mi esposa, dígaselo a la cara –lo dijo amenazadoramente dándose la vuelta pero sin apartar la mano de la cintura de su esposa.

La tienda entera –incluso los de fuera- se callaron ante el bombazo. La mujer que cotilleaba se puso roja y Nellie le miró con cara de horror. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y ella le respondió y le dio un suave beso en la boca, un mero contacto. La gente calló mas ante el gesto. La que cuchicheaba se levanto y se acerco a la pareja.

-Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –aun roja como un tomate.

-Hace 5 meses, el 20 de Febrero. En Francia –dijo Nellie apartándose de él-. Le dije que él me quería, ¿recuerda? –era la mujer que había pillado cotilleando sobre ella al salir del puerto.

-S-si –tartamudeó-. Pero, comprendenos. Pensabamos que…

-¿Qué que? –pregunto Sweeney- ¿Qué mi mujer es una furcia o algo por el estilo? –lo dijo cabreado. La tensión en la tienda se hizo mas notoria.

-Lo siento… -susurró-.

-Ademas, querida, no podría serlo, estando embarazada –le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Si la tienda estaba atónita, ahora, estaba eclipsada-. Lo siento, voy a por más tartas.

-Te acompaño –dijo Sweeney.

La gente se quedó callada unos segundos, y poco a poco, volvieron a hablar estrepitosamente, hablando de las dos recientes noticias y de la vergüenza que habría tenido que pasar la mujer.

Sweeney la acompaño abajo. Cuando cerraron la puerta, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse. Se besaron apasionadamente y subieron un par de bandejas cada uno.

Lo días siguientes, toda Londres fue a la tienda a corroborar lo que habían oído, y compraban solo por poder oírla. A Sweeney le pasó lo mismo, todos sus clientes iban solo a eso, aparte de afeitarse, le preguntaban muy amenudo.

El bombazo no pasó inadvertido para cierto rubio y su mujer. Vivian y Alan se pasaron por la tienda a felicitarles. Al parecer, se habían casado hacia ya un año. Ella también les felicito y quedaron un día para comer. El marido de ella había muerto y ella tenia una hija preciosa. Despues se caso con Alan.

Poco a poco el revuelo fue bajando, pero tardo meses, y en eso, la tripa de Nellie crecía.

Ya iba por el 7º mes de embarazo, y su tripa era muy notable. Habia tenido miles de nauseas y había vomitado otras tantas. Aquello había sido una verdadera odisea. Los habitantes de Londres no hablaban de otra cosa y aun no se explicaba que no hubiese salido en el periódico. Estaba segura de que había una bola sobre el sexo del bebe (una apuesta). Ya no podía llevar los corsés, asi que llevaba una odiosa ropa premamá que odiaba con toda su alma, pero que tenía que llevar.

-¡Estoy harta de todos! –gritó cuando entro en la sala después de cerrar-. ¡Santisimo Dios! ¿Es que Londres adopta cada día 100 habitantes más? –estaba histérica. Se sento al lado de su esposo.

-Creia que te gustaba que te preguntaran –dijo él en broma-.

-Y me gusta, ¡Pero no que todo Londres y media Inglaterra lo haga! ¡Santo Dios! ¡He repetido tantas veces la misma historia que me la estoy creyendo!

-Tranquilizate, todo esto acabara, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero… -dijo exasperada-. Oye, Sweeney. ¿Crees que podría cerrar la tienda hasta que llegue el bebé? Empiezo a fatigarme con mucha frecuencia…

-No sé… -ella le miro con incredulidad-. ¿Y dejar a la otra mitad de Inglaterra sin el placer de hacerte miles de preguntas más? Me parece un poco cruel… -recibió un almohadazo-. ¡Que era broma!

-Lo sé –le sonrió.

Decidieron irse a dormir. Habian adquirido una posición. El boca arriba y ella tumbada en el pecho de él. Mientras él le acariciaba el vientre. De repente notaron algo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto la embarazada, con una mueca de horror y preocupación.

-No te preocupes –le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Ha sido un patadita –ella sonrió de emoción.

Entonces notaron 2 más, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué está tan agitado?-pregunto ella-.

-No sé. Estará molesto por la posición. ¿Por qué no te tumbas boca arriba?

-Si tu lo dices…

Durmieron toda la noche, aunque ella tuvo que levantarse varias veces porque el bebé le hacia daño, consiguió dormir. Quedaron que ya no abrirían más la tienda hasta que pasase todo. Vivirian de las ganancias de él un tiempo.

Un día de su octavo mes de embarazo, llegó el correo. La gente se habia preguntado porque no habia vuelto a abrir pero la explicación de ellos les dejo contentos. Todavia podían preguntarle al barbero.

-Nell (la llamaba asi de cariño), tienes una carta.

Ella la cogió y él subió a la barbería. Cuando estaba a solas, se sentó como pudo en la silla y abrió la carta.

Era una escueta nota, sin remitente. En ella se podía leer:

_Cuida de ese bastardo que está en tu interior,_

_pues muy pronto, el pagará todos tus pecados y los de tu marido._

Se quedó de piedra. Pero decidió no decirle nada a Sweeney. Fue a su habitación y guardo la nota en el joyero. Él no podía verlo, se enfadaría.

El día pasó rápidamente, y se fueron a la cama.

Durmieron plácidamente durante unas horas. Pero Nellie se despertó, le quemaba la garganta, seguramente de los vomitos. Se levantó a por un vaso de agua. Salió silenciosamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Consiguió su ansiado vaso de agua y se sentó a beberlo tranquilamente, cuando un portazo la sobresaltó.

-Hola… querida –decia una voz amenazante. Ella la habia reconocido al instante, ese timbre de voz no era especialmente olvidadizo.

-¿Qu-que haces aquí? –pregunto mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Advertirte, hermosa. Advertirte, de que cuides bien ese bebé, y que disfrutes de tus últimos momentos, pues vas a morir ahora… y tu barbero. Oh, tu barbero. Tu asqueroso barbero. Al final parece que conseguiste lo que querías, ¿eh? Casarte con el tonto barbero.

-Dejale en paz.

-¿Por qué? No le voy a matar, también, morirá de tristeza, cuando descubra que sus dos amores, han muerto por su culpa –avanzó con un cuchillo hacia ella.

Ella le esquivó y salió corriendo como pudo. Él hombre la seguía por el pasillo. Le costaba correr debido a su problema de sobrepeso, pero pronto la dejo sin escapatoria. Tuvo que intentar bajar al sótano. Pero el hombre, cuando ella consiguió abrir las puertas de madera que daban a las escaleras, la empujo escaleras abajo.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gritó Nellie mientras se levantaba de un golpe en la cama. Un sudor frio recorría su rostro.

-¿¡Que pasa!? –Sweeney se incorporo también buscando inútilmente sus cuchillas, que estaban en la barbería-. Aaaah. Tan solo ha sido una pesadilla, amor, solo una pesadilla.

-Sweeney, tenemos que hablar –le dijo con la cara aun de terror y una mirada de seriedad.


	34. Albert está vivo

**Capitulo 34: Albert está vivo**

-¿Qué pasa, Nell? –preguntó él seriamente, sabía que algo pasaba-.

-Eh… No sé como decírtelo… -se levantó y fue al joyero. Extrajo la nota y se la dio. Cuando el la leyó y releyó, su cara cambió completamente. Ahora, reflejaba… reflejaba… odio, rencor, e impotencia, sobre todo impotencia.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le preguntó mientras le indicaba que se sentase-. Esta letra… -puso la misma cara que al final de la peli cuando descubre a Lucy en el sótano-. Esta letra es… de Albert.

-Lo sé –derramó lagrimas de profunda tristeza-. Llegó ayer…

-¿Está vivo? –le preguntó incrédulo-.

-Me temo… me temo que sí.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué dijiste que estaba muerto? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, a ti te gusta decir que los maridos y esposas están muertos, ¿verdad? –se levanto con mucha mala leche y se fue.

Dejó a Nellie llorando sentada en la cama.

_**Te lo mereces. **__Lo sé. __**Por no contárselo. **__Lo sé. __**Y ahora, todos se enteraran. **__Lo sé._

No le dio tiempo ni a explicarse. Decidió subir a contárselo todo, pero primero, tenía que ordenar los hechos.

Después de reflexionar y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se atrevió a subir.

-Sweeney…

-Déjame.

-Por favor, escúchame…

-¿Qué te escuche? ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Estamos casados en pecado! ¡Tú ya tienes un marido!

-Tú, tu eres mi marido.

-No, Albert lo es.

-No, él… él se cambió de nombre, escapó. Cuando… cuando descubrí lo que había hecho, tuvo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué? –volvió la cara, estaba apoyado en la ventana, como tantas otras veces.

-De que lo matase. Se creía… que cuando hizo eso… yo me vengaría. Así que escapo. Cambió de nombre. Todos le dimos por muerto. Cada cierto tiempo… recibía una postal por Navidad… no traía remitente, tan solo un dibujo. Una navaja llena de sangre. Yo… yo sabía que era él… pero me negué a creerlo… Mira, Sweeney, no puede hacerme nada.

-Sí que puede.

-No, no puede. Si lo intentase, se tendría que dejar ver, y yo lo delataría. Y aunque no me creyesen, tú no le dejarías… ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Jamás le dejaría.

-Ha debido enterarse. Las noticias en esta ciudad vuelan.

-Lo sé –seguía con su voz fría-.

-Por favor… por favor, perdóname. Yo solo quería olvidarlo todo -se puso detrás de él y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras miraba por la ventana- Si te lo contaba… Querrías matarlo. Yo no quería eso.

-Entiendo… -se dio la vuelta y la miró a la cara-. Pero, como se acerque a ti, te juro, por lo que más quieras, que lo mato.

-No hará falta –le sonrió-.

-Eso espero –y la besó.

No se había enfadado con ella. Tan solo se había enfadado con el gordo seboso.

-Pero… ¿No dijiste que tuvo la gota? ¿Qué le lisio la pierna?

-Sí… él… fingió. Lo hizo cuando quiso inculparte.

-Para tener una coartada.

-Exacto.

Aquel… asqueroso… quería arrebatarle lo que más quería en la vida. Primero le arrebató una vida, ahora quería despojarle de otra. Y él no podía permitirlo. Sentía un odio inmenso contra aquel hombre. Tanto como contra el juez. Le acarició el vientre a esposa mientras la abrazaba. Ella era SUYA. Y de nadie más. Y no dejaría que nadie les hiciese daño. Ni a ella, ni a su bebé.

-¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Para el bebé –le dijo él-.

-Pues… la verdad es que no.

-Pues tendríamos que empezar, ¿no te parece? –le dijo con una sonrisa preciosa, de esas que quitan los sentidos.

-A mí, para niña… siempre me ha gustado Alexis. O April.

-Son nombres muy bonitos. ¿Y para chico?

-Pues… Jimmy lo descarto.

-Mejor, demasiado parecido a Benjamin.

-Lo sé –dijo pensativa-. ¿Qué tal… Gregory? O George. Joe no. Suena a granjero.

-Estoy de acuerdo. A mí siempre me ha gustado Alex.

-Sí. Ese es muy bonito –comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta-. ¿Evan?

-¿Evan? No sé… Suena más a chica.

-Buf… no sé, jejeje. Daniel. Daniel es muy bonito.

-Me gusta Daniel. Entonces… ¿April para niña y Daniel para niño?

-Sí. Te quiero –le dijo con una cara radiante, aliviada de que no pensase en Albert ni en venganza, odio, o cualquier cosa que incluyese navajas o sangre.

-Yo también te quiero –y la besó. Bajaron las escaleras de la tienda y se sentaron. Ya amanecía.

Pasaron dos semanas. Ella ya estaba en el último mes de embarazo. Tenía ganas ya de dar a luz y librarse de la espantosa tripa, que veía más grande de lo normal. Las patadas aumentaron. Tuvo varias falsas alarmas, por lo que Sweeney no se separaba de ella ni para afeitar. Las amenazas continuaron, y pusieron a Sweeney más alerta de lo normal. Siempre detrás de ella por si alguien sospechoso se la acercaba.

Pero, aquel día, él pasó por delante de la tienda. Era Albert.


	35. Hora de la Muerte

Este es posiblemente el capitulo más rápido y agobiante que he escrito en mi vida. Espero que os guste y luego no me mateis.

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Hora de la Muerte**

* * *

Albert pasó por delante de la tienda. No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el gordo pelado de siempre. Con sus andares chulos de "Me voy a comer el mundo" y con una mirada despreciativa hacia su entorno. Como siempre, vestido con un traje negro gastado. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para él, pero sí para los demás.

Nellie y él estaban en la tienda de abajo en ese momento. Él consiguió esconder a ambos antes de que les viese, no fuese a ser que se le ocurriese entrar, y cuando pasó de largo, salió detrás de él, con intenciones de matarlo. Nellie le vio y supo lo que iba a hacer, mas no quiso darle importancia ni inmiscuirse en los asuntos de él. Ya era por la tarde, así que pensó en irse a la cama directamente y no pensar en lo que pasaría aquella noche, en que posiblemente, sería el final. Fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa.

Se metió en la cama. Extrañaba a su marido al lado. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con él. Se puso boca arriba e intento dormir.

Miles de pensamientos acudieron a su cabeza. Entre ellos recuerdos.

Como Benjamin le había ahuyentado. Como ella se lo había agradecido y como casi cometen un error.

**.:Flash Back:.**

_Nellie estaba leyendo un libro que le había regalado Lucy por Navidades y que aún no había tocado. La verdad, es que estaba muy interesante. Aunque era algo macabro, a decir verdad, muy macabro. Y eso le gustaba. Era la lectura de aquellos tiempos, historias de miedo. _

_Pero, para ella, el único miedo era su marido. Todos los hombres del saco podían ir a por ella en sueños o en la noche, que no se inmutaría. Es más, les suplicaría para que se la llevasen._

_Y entonces, deshaciendo su ensoñación con monstruos que se la llevasen, entro el susodicho marido._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora, Albert? –preguntó cansada-._

_-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu marido, hermosa? –le pregunto él. Venía a obligarla a ir a la cama con él. Para tener hijos._

_-No pienso hacerlo._

_-Lo harás._

_-No._

_-¡TE HE DICHO QUE SÍ! –la cogió por las muñecas y la arrastró a su habitación._

_-¡Sueltame!_

_-No hasta que me des lo quiero._

_-¡No puedo tener hijos, Albert! –le escupió-. ¡Ya lo sabes!_

_-Eso no puede ser –y la tiró encima de la cama, mientras la apresaba con sus manos para que no pudiese escapar. Ella comenzó a gritar._

_-¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Lucy! –recibió un tortazo-._

_-¡No llames a ese malnacido!_

_-AAAAA –siguió gritando, esperando que su ángel guardián o alguien fuese a rescatarla._

_-¿¡Que pasa, Nell!? –entró gritando Benjamin en la habitación de ella. Al ver la situación, cogió por el brazo a Albert y lo echó lejos -. ¿¡Que te crees que haces!? ¡No puedes obligarla así!_

_-¡¡Es mi mujer!! ¡¡Preocupate por la tuya!! ¡¡Que parece que en realidad mi mujer es la tuya!! –le dio donde dolía. Es verdad que pasaba mucho más tiempo con la esposa de él que con la suya propia._

_-¡Callate, Albert! –le gritó Nellie-._

_-Te has librado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me voy al bar –aunque ambos sabían que se iba al burdel._

_Ben ayudo a Nellie a levantarse y salió de la habitación mientras ella se abrochaba el vestido y ponía en regla su corsé. Minutos después, ella salía con intención de seguir con su lectura, cuando vio a un preocupado barbero mirar el fuego. Se apiadó de él, sin dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, y se sentó a su lado mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda._

_-Gracias –dijo quedamente._

_-De nada… -se echó hacia atrás-. No podía dejar que te hiciese eso –se llevo las manos a las sienes-. Pero tiene razón. Paso más tiempo contigo que con ella._

_-Pero… no estás haciendo nada malo. Ben… no estamos liados –_Aunque a mí me gustaría _pensó ella-. No pasa nada. Pero… si quieres… no tienes porqué volver a defenderme… Es decir… Yo voy a estar bien…_

_-Hasta que intente violarte de nuevo –afirmó él-._

_-Bueno… hasta eso… Sí –ella se había vuelto hacía él y se miraban a los ojos._

_La vista de los ojos del otro era increíble. No necesitaban hablar para comprenderse. Él tenía miedo de que pasase algo, ella deseaba que pasara. Pero lo que ambos veían en los ojos del otro era comprensión._

_Los ojos de él eran como un abismo. Un mar inmenso, lleno de maravillas que solo se dejaban ver a aquel que sabía mirar bien. Y los de ella, eran tiernos. Como una agradable tarde otoñal en un parque lleno de hojas marrones esparcidas por el suelo. Tranquilo y silencioso. Un deleite para aquel que adoraba desconectarse del mundo un rato. Pero solo para aquel que supiese mirar bien. _

_Y entonces, algo pasó. Como imanes, se fueron acercando lentamente. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros el uno de otro. A escasas pulgadas, para cometer un gran error, pero que ambos deseaban. Ella cerró los ojos, él también, esperando el momento del contacto. Pero una voz les paró en seco._

_Lucy estaba llamándole desde arriba de las escaleras, afortunadamente, no podía verles. Ella se separó con resignamiento y bajo la cabeza, mientras él la miraba con profunda confusión de sentimientos. Ella alzó la cabeza. Le miró con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Él sabía que era lo que ella deseaba, pero que se mantendría de hacerlo por respeto a la esposa de él. Por no hacerle daño._

_Él no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y acudir a la llamada de su esposa. Le llamaba para ir a dar una vuelta por los puestos. Quería comprar unas flores para la habitación de Johanna, que era un bebé. Aquel día, fue el día que lo arrestaron_

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

**& & &**

Sweeney le siguió con gran sigilo entre las sombras. Sabía que si le veía le reconocería, y no pensaba darle el gusto de intentar defenderse.

Le siguió durante varias horas, siempre por los callejones y a gran distancia. De pronto, vio como se metía a un burdel. "_Asqueroso_" fue lo que el barbero pensó. Se sentó en un cubo de basura que había en un callejón cercano, que le permitía ver quien salía o entraba del burdel.

**& & &**

Un niño arrepentido caminaba por la calle. Tal vez se había pasado un poco. Había sentido tanta impotencia y rencor que no pudo contenerse. Decidió pedirles perdón e intentar arreglar todo.

Despues de pasar el hambre insufrible y dormir en una caseta abandonada, pensó que no era para tanto.

Se acercaba a la tienda de la Sra. Lovett cuando escuchó un alarido. Procedía de dentro de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr a socorrer a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

**& & &**

Se despertó con unos dolores atrozes y no pudo evitar gritar. Las contracciones se aceleraban. Estaba dando a luz.

Se asustó ante la idea. Intento despertar a Sweeney, pero este aún no había vuelto.

-¿Por qué no estas aquí? –le pregunto al hueco vacío de la cama-.

En otro alarido, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Un liquido pegajoso bajaba por sus piernas.

_¡Deberias estar aquí! ¡Con tu mujer! ¡Viendo como da a luz! _–pensaba dolorosamente

-¡Sweeney! –gritó cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse- ¿Toby? –pregunto cuando vio al muchacho-.

-¡Madre! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Por favor, perdóneme! ¡Dejeme ayudarla! –la levantó con cuidado y la tumbo en la cama-. ¿¡Que le pasa!?

-He roto aguas, Toby.

-Voy a por un médico.

-¡No! No. Necesito AAAA Necesito a Sweeney AAAA –dijo entre grito y grito-.

-Pero, madre…

-A Sweeney –le agarró fuertemente del brazo. El asintió.

Corrió por las calles llamándole a gritos cuando pasó por delante de la casa del médico. Llamo a la puerta y la mujer salió. Despues de informarles de la situación, corrió a buscar al barbero, que se hallaba en paradero desconocido.

Ella gemia y jadeaba del dolor.

-Sweeney… donde estas…

Él vio salir a su presa del burdel.

-Ya eres mio.

Las contracciones eran cada vez más apremiantes, tenía que empujar.

-Sweeney, por dios… AAA… no pariré sin ti delante.

Sus deseos de darle muerte eran cada vez más apremiantes, tenía que degollarlo.

-Hola, Albert –dijo tan solo, mientras colocaba la cuchilla en el cuello del gordo-.

Ella empujo, ya no se podía reprimir. Empujo y empujo.

Él dio el giro adecuado a su muñeca. Lo volvió y lo volvió a hacer.

Por fin, todo paró. Ella creía que había muerto. Ya no tenía más dolores. Una cosita hermosa estaba entre sus piernas.

Por fin, todo acabó. Él le creía muerto. Ya no tenía más espasmos. Un cuerpo sin vida estaba a sus pies.

Se incorporó y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Era un precioso niño. Lo puso a su lado y lo acarició con cuidado. Entonces, de pronto, todo volvió a comenzar. Los dolores, las contracciones, el sufrimiento… Y el médico llegó en ese momento. Vio lo que pasaba. Mandó a su mujer coger el bebé y hacer lo pertinente, mientras atendía a la mujer, que estaba dando a luz a otro bebé.

Sweeney se escabulló por los callejones y se fue hacía su casa, con una sonrisa plantada. Afortunadamente, no se había manchado.

-¿Sr. Todd? –se escuchó a lo lejos-. ¡¡Sr. Todd!!

-¡Toby! ¿Qué haces aquí? –el niño llego jadeando.

-Es… la Sra. Lovett… está dando a luz –Sweeney se quedó pasmado. Echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo, seguido de Toby.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, escuchó los gritos. Entró a la habitación y la vio dando a luz, sufriendo, jadeando del esfuerzo, gritando de dolor. Aquellas imágenes no se borrarían de su mente en la vida. El médico le echo de la estancia, mientras Nellie, que le había mirado como una salvación, suplicaba que se quedase. No vio al niño que la mujer tenía en los brazos, no le dio tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar junto al chaval en la sala, culpándose por no haber estado ahí en el momento más importante de su vida.

Jamás se perdonaría el no haber estado allí, apoyándola, cuidándola. Había salido detrás de un malnacido.

_**Pero lo hiciste por ella, por ellos. **__Pero la deje aquí, sola. __**Para protegerla. **__Mientras daba a luz. __**Tú no podías saberlo. **__Tenía que haber estado aquí._

Escuchó los gritos agonizantes de su mujer. No lo soportaba, era tan doloroso como aquella vez que la vio llorar desconsoladamente porque a él lo desterraban.

**.:Flash Back:.**

_Lo habían transportado a Newgate mientras esperaba a su vista con el juez. No había tenido visitas, pero aquel día, Nellie fue a visitarlo. La única mujer que debería ir a verlo, no fue, tan solo su vecina, aquella con la que había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida._

_El guardia le llevo a la sala de visitas. Vestía igual que cuando lo habían arrestado. No le costó distinguirla entre la multitud. Aunque hacía días que no la veía, no había podido olvidar los instantes en los que la había salvado, la conversación de déspues, el casi beso. Sus ojos avellanos, tranquilos, agradables._

_-Nell… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto, impidiendo que se viese su profunda ilusión-._

_-Vengo a verte. Ya que ni Lucy ni Albert quieren. Ambos te creen culpable. Yo te creo inocente, Ben. Tu no harías daño a una mosca (_Siendo Sweeney si_)._

_-No me lo puedo creer –puso las manos –atadas con grilletes- sobre la mesa, mientras ella se las agarraba y acariciaba-. ¿Y te han dejado venir?_

_-No. Me he escapado. Yo tampoco puedo creer que te crean culpable._

_-Lo sé… ¿Qué tal están Lucy y Johanna? –pregunto con preocupación, para desviar el tema-._

_-Están bien. Pero el Juez no para de enviarle flores a Lucy. Según parece, se siente culpable._

_-Si se sintiera culpable, me liberaría –dijo bruscamente mientras giraba la cabeza._

_-Eso pienso yo –dijo a la vez que quitaba sus manos. El tacto de ella parecía molestarle. Acción que la lastimo profundamente-. ¿Qué tal estas? No parece que este lugar sea muy saludable._

_-Y no lo es. La comida es asquerosa. Nada comparado a la tuya –ella se sonrojó por el cumplido-. Siempre gachas. Puaj._

_-No te preocupes, lograre que te saquen de aquí y después de haré una rica tarta de arandanos. ¿Te parece?_

_-Es lo que más deseo en este momento –le dedicó una sonrisa-._

_-Se ha acabado el tiempo de visita, Sr. Barker –dijo el guardia a su lado._

_-Te sacaré. ¡Lo juro! –dijo ella a la vez que se levantaba mientras le veía desparecer por la puerta._

_Días después, lo condenaban a desterrarlo a Australia. La única que había acudido a su juicio había sido Nellie. Con notables golpes en la cara y los brazos. A él le dolio pensar que la habían golpeado por ir a verle._

_Ella lloraba amargamente, mientras intentaba acercarse a él para abrazarlo y decirle que estuviese tranquilo. Que ella siempre le querría._

_Pero la apartaron bruscamente y lo metieron en un coche de caballos con destino el puerto del Canal de la Mancha._

**.:Fin Flash Back:.**

Estaba en sus cavilaciones sobre el pasado, en como no se perdono nunca aquello y en como nunca se perdonaría esto. El que ella estuviese sola dando a luz a su hijo o hija.

Y entonces, todo cesó de nuevo, y está vez, definitivamente.

El médico salió con un bebé en las manos, y detrás la enfermera.

-Felicidades, Sr. Todd. Tiene usted un precioso hijo e hija.

-¿Qué? –le miraba incrédulo. Delante suyo, cada uno llevaba un bebé. Un niño y una niña-¿Dos?

-Sí. Tiene dos nuevos hijos. Ya les hemos limpiado y cortado el cordón umbilical. Pero… me temo… que debería pasar a ver a su esposa.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-No, no lo está. Tememos… tememos que fallezca esta misma noche. Ha perdido mucha sangre. El primer bebé lo dio a luz ella sola. Hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestra mano.

-No… -susurró, y entró a toda velocidad en la habitación, cerrando detrás de él.

Ella estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Había mucha sangre y demás liquidos. Él se sentía culpable. Ella levantó la mano hacía él. Él la tomó y se sentó a su lado.

-Amor… -susurró ella-.

-Dos. Dos hijos. Has dado a luz a dos preciosos y sanos hijos. Un niño y una niña –le susurró él.

-¿Acabaste con…?

-Sí.

-Bien… -y giró la cabeza, mirando a la ventana-. ¿Duele? –pregunto.

-¿El qué?

-Morir.

-No vas a morirte –le dijo él, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-No quiero morirme.

-No lo harás –y la abrazó como pudo-. Iremos junto al mar. Ya lo veras. Y seremos felices. Criaremos a nuestros hijos. A April y a Daniel. Ya lo veras.

-Sí…, junto al mar… -susurró, y sus parpados se cerraron.

-No… ¡No! –gritó-. ¡Nellie! ¡Nellie, despierta! ¡Nell! –la sacudió. Y después puso su oreja en el pecho de ella. Su corazón latía, ¿Pero por qué no despertaba?

Empezó a insuflarle aire de sus propios pulmones, para después obligarla a expulsarlo con la ayuda de sus manos. Siguió así hasta que le médico entró.

-Déjelo, Sr. Todd. Su mujer ha fallecido…

-¡NOOOO! –gritó histérico, mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano del médico.

-Sr. Todd…

-LE HE DICHO QUE NO –siguió insuflándole aire y ayudándola a expulsarlo.

-Hora de la muerte…

* * *

Tomatazos, ladrillazos, dadme muerte si quereis. Pero esto no termina aquí. Lo juro.

Quiero dar gracias a todos los que seguía el fic, sobre todo y en especial a _**Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd **_que me inspira muchas veces y yo ya la veo como a una gran amiga. Muchas de mis ideas son gracias a ella –aparte de que otras son completamente sullas-. Gracias Mrs. S!!

Ahora no sabemos que pasa, que no va bien la web y no recibimos los Alerts. Esto nos pasa a muchas, no os preocupéis. Confio en que lo arreglen pronto.

Y, bueno, no hemos llegado a los 50 RR ahora solo me quedan dos!! Pero cuando llegue a los 50, prometo subir una nueva historia, o dos. Ya veremos.

Bueno, chicos y chicas, ¡A leer!


	36. A todos nos llega la hora

**Capitulo 36: A todos nos llega la hora…**

Unas manos le agarraron fuertemente y le apartaron del cuerpo.

-¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡NOOOOO!!-gritó histéricamente. Ella NO podía estar muerta-. Nooo… -acabó sollozando -. No… -unas manos intentaban consolarle. Sintió una sensación en su mejilla.

A él le pareció esa sensación con lo que confirmas, que tu ser querido, el ser al que amas por encima de tu vida, está muerto.

Se levantó y subió corriendo a su barbería, sin mirar el cuerpo de su esposa. Quiza prematuramente, pues se perdió lo que aconteció en la habitación después de salir él.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en su sillón, puso sus codos sobre sus piernas y con las manos se sujeto la cabeza por la frente. Tapandose sus llorosos ojos.

¿Qué haría ahora con dos bebés? ¿Qué haría ahora con Toby? ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? No, ella no podía estar muerta…

Empezó a recordar todos esos momentos. Todos esos instantes en los que él la había ignorado. Cuando le subía el desayuno o cuando intentaba decirle que le amaba, disfrazado con palabras para consolarle. No, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había podido permitir que sus ansias de venganza le cegasen? No se lo perdonaría. Había perdido a la persona que más quería por ser un necio. Un imbécil. Le había pasado dos veces. DOS veces. Se sentía vacío de emoción o sentimiento.

Siguió llorando. Derramando aquella lagrima que no había derramado cuando se había ido a Francia, ni cuando había vuelto de Australia, ni cuando había descubierto lo de Lucy, ni cuando pensaba que Nellie podía estar con un hombre mejor que él… No, no lo había hecho. Y era ahora, ahora, cuando todo había acabado, que él se daba cuenta de todos sus errores y deseaba morirse.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. De repente, pensó que todo podría haber sido un sueño y que ella nunca había estado embarazada, y que él nunca se había ido. Que ese era el momento en el que ella se había teñido el pelo para sorprenderle. Pero al ver a Toby, supo que se equivocaba.

_**¿Fin? ¿Fin? ¿Fin?**_

Había visto al Sr. Todd salir de la habitación corriendo y llorando. Entonces supo, que su madre, la persona a la que más quería, la persona que le había cuidado y dado de comer, había muerto. Le dolio el haberle hecho daño. No pudo reprimirse. Por su culpa, ella había muerto. Por no haber estado allí. Por no haber avisado al médico antes. Por hacerla caso, ella estaba muerta, y no había podido decirle cuanto la quería.

Escuchó una tos de alguien desde dentro. A alguien buscando aire. No había muerto. La enfermera empezó a gritar. Hasta que no le llamó por su nombre no reaccionó.

-¡Toby! ¡Vete a avisar al Sr. Todd!

Entonces comprendió. Estaba viva. No había muerto. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta. El Sr. Todd estaba en la habitación, levanto la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y auto-inculparse.

-¡Sr. Todd! –le dijo, con cara de ilusión-. ¡Tiene que bajar a ver esto!

-No estoy de humor, chico –estaba deprimido.

-¡Esta viva!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Esta viva! ¡Usted la ha salvado! ¡Esta viva! –dijo mientras bajaba corriendo seguido por él.

_**¿Fin? ¿Fin? ¿Fin?**_

Bajo detrás del niño. Quería creer lo que le decía. Le adelanto y corrió por la sala. Abrió de golpe la puerta. Allí estaba. Sus ojos avellanos no se habían apagado. Ella no se había ido. Ella seguía allí. Para él.

Se acercó por el otro lado de la cama, donde no estaba el médico examinándola.

-Nell… Oh, dios… ¡Nell! –decía mientras le agarraba la mano y la besaba. Lloraba de la felicidad, esa felicidad que se obtiene, cuando recuperas algo que creías perdido. La felicidad más inmensa –Te quiero, Nell. ¡Te quiero! Nell… Nell…

-Está bien. Gracias a usted –dijo el médico levantándose-. De no ser por usted, hubiese muerto. Nosotros la dabamos por muerta. Tiene usted mucha suerte, Sra. Todd. Está más viva por terca que por milagro.

-¿¡Sra. Todd!? –exclamó el niño desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si hijo, estoy casada con él –le dijo Nellie, mientras le extendía su mano no ocupada para que se acercase por el otro extremo.

-Oh, madre, lo siento tanto. Yo… yo… Lo siento… -lloraba el niño.

-No pasa nada –intentó sonreir.

-Deberian dejarla descansar. Debe estar agotada. Volvere mañana por la tarde. Buenas noches. Eh… Aquí tienen a los pequeños –la enfermera le tendió a Daniel a Sweeney y el doctor a April a Nellie –Buenas noches.

Aún no se creían lo acontecido aquella noche. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Dos nuevos miembros entraban a formar parte de la familia. Dos nuevos pequeños. Ella había burlado a la muerte. Él se había dado cuenta de cuanto quería a Nellie. Y Toby se sentía profundamente arrepentido.

* * *

Bueno, ahora depende de vosotros que siga con el relato. Tengo hecho el siguiente, es una especie de "Bonus" Sobre como se sentía la Sra. Lovett. Si quereía, sigo el fic, si no, lo dejo aquí como final y ya está.

¡Vosotros vereis!


	37. pero a mi aún no me ha llegado

**Capitulo 37: … pero a mi aún no me ha llegado.**

Le había visto acercarse a su cama. Le había visto su mirada de preocupación. Supo que iba a morir. Le tendió su mano, que el cogió y se sentó a su lado.

-Amor… -susurró ella-.

-Dos. Dos hijos. Has dado a luz a dos preciosos y sanos hijos. Un niño y una niña –le susurró él.

-¿Acabaste con…? –le susurró de nuevo. Deseando que lo hubiese hecho.

-Sí.

-Bien… -y giró la cabeza, mirando a la ventana, no quería ver el rostro de dolor de él al pronunciar la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Duele? –pregunto. Él tenía que saber la respuesta. Él lo había visto miles de veces.

-¿El qué? -¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?

-Morir –tuvo que explicarle-.

-No vas a morirte –le dijo él, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Ella sabía que él lloraba. Mas no quería mirarle a la cara y encontrarse de sopetón con aquello que quería evitar.

-No quiero morirme –le suplicó, aunque sabía, que tarde o temprano, le llegaría su hora.

-No lo harás –y la abrazó como pudo-. Iremos junto al mar. Ya lo veras. Y seremos felices-intentaba calmarla, consolarla. Pero ella sabía que eso no serviría. ¡Ella no quería morir!-Criaremos a nuestros hijos. A April y a Daniel. Ya lo veras –_No_, pensó,_ ¡No quiero Morir! ¡Tengo que cuidar de mis hijos! ¡Quiero estar con ellos y verlos crecer!_

-Sí…, junto al mar… -susurró, y sus parpados se cerraron.

De repente. Todo acabó. Una inmensa oscuridad la cubrió. Como si los brazos de Morfeo la hubiesen abrazado para siempre.

De repente, se vio tendida en la cama. Con Sweeney al lado, intentando reanimarla, inútilmente.

-No… -susurro ella, pero nadie la escuchó-. ¡No! No, no puede ser… No… ¿¡Porque a mi!? ¿¡Porque ahora que tenía todo cuanto quería!?

Se acerco a Sweeney, intentando tranquilizarle. Decirle que estaba allí. Que le estaba viendo. Pero cuando quiso besarle en la mejilla, ella le atravesó. Ella NO estaba allí. Era un espíritu. Un anima.

-Tranquila, aún no has muerto –dijo una voz-.

-¿Qué?

-Si él intenta reanimarte es porque sabe que estás viva

-¿Mamá? –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Si, hijo. Estoy aquí.

-No te veo.

-Porque estoy muerta.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo volver? ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

-Muchas preguntas, hija. Estas aquí porque no estás muerta. Y no estas muerta, porque sigues aferrándote a la vida. Por tus hijos, mis nietos. Pero, si no quieres volver, si estas bien aquí, puedes optar por no volver.

-¡Pero quiero volver!

-¿Entonces por que no vuelves? Es porque también quieres quedarte.

-Pero…

-Decidete. Yo siempre estare aquí esperándote, esperándoos.

-Quiero volver.

-Date prisa, él ha desistido.

Entonces vio como Sweeney se levantaba y echaba a correr. Sin perder un segundo, se abalanzó a su propio cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que necesitaba aire. Empezó tosiendo y arqueando la espalda, en busca del aire perdido.

-¡Está viva! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Está viva! –decía la enfermera-. ¡Doctor! ¡Venga! ¡Está viva! ¡Toby! ¡Vete a avisar al Sr. Todd!

Vio como el médico se acercaba y empezaba a examinarla. Había vuelto.


End file.
